


12 Geschenke für...?

by Bithya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bithya/pseuds/Bithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Geschenke für - ja, für wen eigentlich? Dumbledore hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, während der Weihnachtsferien etwas für den Schulfrieden zu tun und eine Wichtelaktion gestartet. Nicht jeder ist glücklich über den ihm zugelosten Partner ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Wichteln

Angespannt starrte Harry Potter auf den Aushang am Schwarzen Brett. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore nach all den Jahren, in denen er Lehrer und Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen ist, noch immer nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor einfach unüberbrückbare Differenzen hatten. Zumindest schien er einen weiteren Versuch starten zu wollen, den Häuserstreit beizulegen. Anders jedenfalls konnte Harry sich nicht erklären, wieso all jene Schüler, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts blieben, zum Wichteln gezwungen werden sollten.

"Was stehst du denn da wie angewurzelt rum?", kam von seiner Seite die Stimme von Ron. Harry zeigte nur wortlos und mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Aushang.  
  
"Wichteln?", fragte Ron verwirrt, "Was soll denn das sein?"  
  
"Das ist ein typisches Spiel zur Weihnachtszeit!", erwiderte Hermine, die ebenfalls zu ihren beiden Freunden hinzugestoßen war, "Dabei bekommst du eine andere Person zugelost, der du ein Geschenk machen musst. Am besten heimlich, damit der andere erstmal nichts davon mitbekommt. Und zu einem festgelegten Zeitpunkt wird dann allen mitgeteilt, wer sie beschenkt hat. Wir haben das in der Grundschule jedes Jahr gespielt ..."  
  
Nun verdüsterte sich auch Rons Miene: "Heißt das, ich muss irgendeinen Idioten aus Slytherin beschenken, selbst wenn ich das gar nicht will?"  
  
Verdutzt schaute Hermine ihn an, dann trat sie einen Schritt vor und las, was auf dem Aushang stand. Im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Freunden musste sie unwillkürlich Lachen.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr habt!", meinte sie lachend, "Das ist doch eine fabelhafte Idee. Stellt euch nur die ganzen Slytherin-Schüler vor, wie sie gezwungen werden, uns etwas Gutes zu tun! Die werden sterben! Ha!"  
  
Von der Seite hatten Harry und Ron es noch nicht betrachtet und kurz konnten auch sie darüber schmunzeln. Doch sofort wurde Ron wieder ernst und erklärte: "Schön, das gilt aber auch für uns. Ich hab keinen Bock, irgendeinem Slytherin was Schönes zu schenken!"  
  
"Ach, stell dich nicht so an, Ron!", erwiderte Hermine ungeduldig, "Mag ja sein, dass die von Hass auf uns zerfressen sind, aber wir müssen es ihnen ja nicht gleich tun. Ich finde es jedenfalls gut, dass Dumbledore sich erneut um den Hausfrieden bemüht und werde mit ganzem Herzen jeden Tag schöne Geschenke aussuchen!"  
  
Harry stöhnte: "Neee, wirklich, Hermine. Ich kann Ron verstehen. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich 12 Tage lang Malfoy beschenken muss, wird mir ganz anders!"  
  
"Ach", tat diese den Einwurf ab, "der bleibt doch eh nie hier. Das ist also eher unwahrscheinlich. Und wer sagt denn, dass du überhaupt jemanden aus einem anderen Haus bekommst? Warte es einfach ab!"

* * *

"Die ganze Welt hasst mich!", fluchte Draco Malfoy, "ich schwör's dir, Blaise. Alles hat sich gegen mich verschworen!"

Sein bester Freund hatte nur ein Lachen für ihn übrig. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was in Draco vor sich ging: Nach vier Jahren hatten seine Eltern beschlossen, dass ihr Sohn alt genug war, auch mal ohne Familie Weihnachten zu überstehen, und hatten einen Südsee-Urlaub für zwei Personen gebucht. Und ausgerechnet in diesem verflixten fünften Jahr hatte Dumbledore sich für die in Hogwarts verbleibenden Schüler ein Spiel ausgedacht. Wäre er selbst in dieser Situation gewesen, hätte er vermutlich auch alle Welt gehasst, so aber konnte er nur lachen.  
  
"Hör auf damit!", schnauzte Draco ihn an, "Überhaupt, was gibt es für dich zu lachen? Du bleibst doch auch hier!"  
  
"Ja", meinte Blaise, "aber ich bleibe immer hier. Meine Mutter nutzt die weihnachtliche Stimmung stets, um auf Männerjagd zu gehen. Entsprechend kommt bei mir nicht alles Übel gleichzeitig!"  
  
"Danke", erwiderte Draco säuerlich, "danke für dein Mitgefühl!"

* * *

 Die Große Halle vibrierte von dem Getuschel an diesem Abend. Als sich die Schüler zum Abendessen einfanden, fiel allen sofort der riesige Kelch in der Mitte vor dem Lehrertisch auf. Erinnerungen an das Trimagische Turnier vor einem Jahr kamen in einigen hoch, doch der Kelch war bedeutend weniger prunkvoll und deutlich größer. Insbesondere jene Schüler, die das Schloss nicht in wenigen Tagen verlassen würden, waren offensichtlich aufgeregt und in freudiger Erwartung. Nur einige der älteren Schüler schauten ebenso griesgrämig drei wie Harry und Ron oder diverse Slytherin-Schüler.

"Meine Lieben!", setzte Dumbledore zu einer Rede an und es wurde ruhiger im Saal, "Ihr alle habt ja sicher schon erfahren, dass wir Lehrer uns dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht haben! Wir wollen eine Runde Wichteln! Zu diesem Zweck seht ihr hier vorne den großen Kelch aufgebaut. In diesem Kelch befindet sich ein Zettel mit Namen für jede Schülerin und jeden Schüler, der über die Ferien hier bleibt. Nach dem Abendessen dürft ihr alle, die ihr nicht heim fahrt, einmal hineingreifen und einen Wichtelpartner ziehen. Für die kommenden zwölf Tage ab dem nächsten Wochenende bis Heilig Abend habt ihr jeweils ein Geschenk für euren Partner vorzubereiten und diesem heimlich zukommen zu lassen!"  
  
Das Gemurmel schwoll wieder an, laute Rufe und Flüche waren zu hören.  
  
"Jeden Tag?", kam es empört von Ron, doch Dumbledore schien sich nicht am allgemeinen Aufruhr zu stören, im Gegenteil, er genoss es sichtlich.  
  
"Damit ihr all eure Erledigungen und Geschenke bewältigen könnt, dürfen alle Schüler ab sofort jeden Tag nach Hogsmead!", schloss  er seine Rede mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und setzte sich wieder. Sofort brach erneut lautes Gerede aus, denn all jene Schüler, die nicht in Hogwarts blieben, profitierten von dieser Spielregel. Die übrigen hingegen fingen an, sich Gedanken zu machen, ob sie für eine eventuell fremde Person  tatsächlich zwölf Geschenke würden finden können.  
  
Als die ersten schließlich mit ihrem Essen fertig wurden, kam erneut allgemeine Spannung auf. Zwar konnte man nicht sehen, wer welchen Namen aus dem Kelch zog, aber die Reaktionen waren interessant genug: Sie reichten von Jubel über genervtes Stöhnen bis lautes Fluchen. Und endlich beschlossen auch Harry, Ron und Hermine, ihr Glück mit dem Kelch zu versuchen.  
  
"Du zuerst, Harry!", forderte Ron ihn auf. Mit einem ärgerlichen Blick und sichtlich unwillig griff Harry hinein. Als er seinen Zettel auseinander faltete, brach Ron in herzhaftes Lachen aus.  
  
"Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch, Junge!", meinte er schnaufend. Harry hingegen fand die Situation überhaupt nicht komisch: "Halt die Klappe, Ron! Du hast dich doch am meisten davor gefürchtet, Malfoy zu ziehen. Und Parkinson hier ist nun wirklich nicht besser!"  
  
Doch Ron ließ sich von seiner guten Laune nicht abbringen und griff zuversichtlich in den Kelch.  
  
"Ha! Lavender! Ausnahmsweise habe mal ICH Glück!", verkündete er stolz, während sein Grinsen sich noch verbreiterte. Hermine schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf: "Ich fühle mit dir, Harry. Mal sehen, wen ich habe..."  
  
Doch im Gegensatz zu ihren beiden Freunden zeigte sie ihr Los nicht. Entsetzt starrte sie nur auf den Namen, knüllte dann den Zettel schnell zusammen, und steckte ihn weg. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet ihn ziehen? Sie fand Dumbledores Idee wirklich gut, sie glaubte an das Projekt des Häuserfriedens - aber mit dieser Person teilte sie mehr als den üblichen Häuserzwist. Sie hassten einander auf einer ganz persönlichen Ebene. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet solches Pech haben? Und sie war es noch gewesen, die diese Idee für Ron und Harry hatte schmackhaft machen wollen, die Dumbledore verteidigt hatte...  
  
Ohne ein Wort an ihre beiden verdutzten Freunde verschwand sie Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

* * *

"Hat einer von euch meinen Namen gezogen?", fragte Draco am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Allgemeines Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm. Seine Laune sank. Nicht nur, dass er so ziemlich die schlimmste Wahl für seinen Partner gezogen hatte, wie es aussah, würde er zudem Geschenke von jemandem bekommen, der nicht aus seinem Haus war. Er verfluchte sein Leben.

"Nimm's nicht so schwer, Kumpel!", scherzte Blaise und schlug ihm auf die Schulter, "Wenigstens hast du jetzt so viel Pech auf einmal gehabt, dass es für ein ganzes Jahr reicht! Es kann nur noch bergauf gehen!"  
  
Doch Draco war nicht überzeugt. Die Aussicht, Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen zu müssen, hatte ihn eh schon gestört. Mit dem Wichteln und seinem Los waren die nächsten Wochen endgültig versaut.


	2. Vorspiel 1: Ein Tag in Hogsmeade

 

"Komm schon, Hermine, sag uns, wen du gezogen hast!"

Genervt schüttelte die so Angesprochene zum wiederholten Male den Kopf. Seit dem Frühstück versuchten ihre beiden besten Freunde aus ihr herauszuquetschen, wer ihr Wichtel-Partner war, doch sie weigerte sich standhaft. Sie bereute, am Vortag ihre Klappe so weit aufgerissen zu haben. Wer hatte auch ahnen können, dass Draco Malfoy zum ersten Mal seit vier Jahren über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben würde. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ausgerechnet sie ihn ziehen würde, war zudem so verschwinden gering ... es war zum Haareausraufen. Die ganze gute Idee von Dumbledore war für sie nun vollkommen zerstört - aber natürlich konnte sie das gegenüber Harry und Ron nicht zugeben.

"Ich hab euch schon mehrfach gesagt, dass ihr aus mir nichts herausbekommt!", sagte sie daher energisch, "Ihr wisst genau, dass es eine Überraschung sein soll, wer wen bewichtelt. Stellt euch vor, vielleicht habe ich ja einen von euch gezogen und will nur nicht, dass ihr das wisst?"

Die beiden Jungs hielten inne und blickten sich an. Diese Möglichkeit hatten sie nicht in Betracht gezogen und so beschlossen sie, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. Irgendwann würden sie es vermutlich eh herausfinden. In gewohnter Eintracht stapften die drei die Treppen aus den Kerker empor.

"Was meint ihr", fing Harry an, "sollten wir uns Glück nutzen, dass wir heute nur eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke nach dem Mittag hatten, und runter ins Dorf gehen? Ich habe Lust auf Butterbier und ein Stück von Madam Rosmertas himmlischen Apfelstrudelt!"

"Oh, ja", stimmte Ron begierig zu, "mir hängt mein Magen in den Knien! Unglaublich, wie zwei Stunden Zaubertränke einen schlauchen können. Ich könnte ein halbes Schwein auf Toast verdrücken!"

Hermine konnte ob der Gefräßigkeit ihrer beiden Freunde nur lachen, doch auch für sie war die Aussicht, ein Stück heißen Apfelstrudel im Drei Besen zu bekommen, so verlockend, dass sie ohne zu Murren mitkam. Mit schnellen Schritten begaben sie sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum und trafen sich wenige Minuten später dicke ingepackt wieder, um den Weg nach Hogsmeade zu beschreiten.

oOoOoOo

"Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Madam Rosmerta misstrauisch, als die drei Schüler an ihre Bar traten. Doch nachdem Hermine schnell erklärt hatte, was Dumbledore sich für die Ferien ausgedacht hatte, wurde ihre Miene weich. Sie beobachtete seit vielen Jahren den Krieg zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin und war es langsam leid, dass die Schüler so viel Kraft darauf verwendeten, sich gegenseitig zu hassen, anstatt anständig für die Schule zu lernen. Jeder Versuch, den Streit beizulegen, war ihr sehr willkommen.

"Na dann ... was wollt ihr haben?", erkundigte sie sich.

Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde, dem zwei nickende Köpfe antworteten, dann sagte Harry: "Drei warme Butterbier und drei Stück von Ihrem himmlischen Apfelstrudel!"

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der Wirtin ob dieses Kompliments, dann trat sie durch die Tür in ihre kleine Küche: "Setzt euch schon mal irgendwo hin, ich bringe es euch an den Platz!"

Da ihr Lieblingstisch am Fenster in der Ecke noch frei war, war die Platzsuche schnell vorbei, und mit einem entspannten Seufzen ließen die drei Freunde sich auf die Holzstühle sinken. Nachdem sie sich ihrer Jacke und Mütze entledigt hatte, fragte Hermine: "Und, habt ihr schon eine Idee, was ihr euren Partnern schenken wollt?"

Betretenes Schweigen antwortete ihr, ehe Harry genervt erwiderte: "Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, was ich Pansy Parkinson schenken soll. Ganz ehrlich ... ich kenne die doch überhaupt nicht! Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass sie auf Malfoy steht. Und immer mit zu viel Schminke im Gesicht rumläuft."

"Du könntest ihr Abschminktücher schenken!", schlug Ron lachend vor.

"Was für ein Zeug?"

"Öh, na ... so feuchte Tücher, mit denen man Schminke entfernt. Hab ich letztens bei uns im Bad gesehen, Ginny nutzt sowas neuerdings...", erklärte Ron mit einem unsicheren Seitenblick auf Hermine, doch die zuckte nur mit den Achseln: "Ich schminke mich nicht, deswegen hab ich auch keine Ahnung von sowas. Es wäre aber definitiv ein Geschenk, das der Sache nicht dienlich wäre ... sondern eine Beleidigung."

"Perfekt, dann mach ich das erstmal so!", meinte Harry lachend und ignorierte Hermines bösen Blick. Doch ehe sie weiter murren konnte, erschien Madam Rosmerta mit einem Tablett voller Butterbier und Apfelstrudel. Die nächsten Minuten vergingen schweigend, während alle drei sich genüsslich auf das süße Gebäck stürzten.

"Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Ron schließlich, den Mund noch halb voll mit Strudel, "Was schenke ich Lavender?"

Nachdenklich legte Hermine ihre Gabel beiseite. Sie hatte mit Lavender nicht viel zu tun, obwohl sie im selben Jahrgang waren und sich sogar einen Schlafsaal teilten. Für sie war Lavender das typische Mädchen - interessiert an Schmuck, Schminke und sexy Klamotten, glaubte an Wahrsagen und studierte regelmäßig die "Hexenwoche". Was konnte man so einer Frau schenken?

"Vielleicht Schmuck?", schlug sie vor. Ron horchte auf und schaute interessiert. "Naja", führte Hermine weiter aus, "Lavender trägt gerne Schmuck, besonders Ketten und Armbänder. Und ich glaube, sie ist da auch nicht sonderlich festgelegt, sie trägt viel unterschiedliches Zeug."

"Das klingt an sich gut", meinte Ron, "aber ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, wo man hier Schmuck kaufen kann. Gibt es überhaupt solche Geschäfte in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh Ron", lachte Hermine, "natürlich gibt es die. Man muss nur mal die Augen aufmachen. Hogsmeade besteht nicht nur aus dem Honigtopf, Zonkos und dem Drei Besen! Komm, lasst uns zahlen, dann zeig ich dir, was es hier noch so zu entdecken gibt!"

oOoOoOo

Mit großen Augen starrten Harry und Ron das Geschäft vor ihnen an. Beinahe am Eingang vom Dorf gelegen und ausgestattet mit einem prächtig gestalteten Schild, das den Namen "Avalon" zeigte, war es eigentlich nicht zu übersehen - doch keiner von beiden hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick gewusst, dass es existierte.

"Hier habe ich voriges Jahr mein Ballkleid gekauft", erklärte Hermine, "sie führen hier sowohl hochwertige Kleider als auch günstigen Modeschmuck. Ich denke, jedes Mädchen von Hogwarts kennt und liebt diesen Laden!"

"Kriegt man hier auch diese Abschminktücher?", fragte Harry. Hermine schaute ihn ratlos an: "Eigentlich hat das Avalon keine Schminke, aber wir können Cathrin mal fragen, sie ist die Ladenbesitzerin und kennt vermutlich zur Not einen anderen Laden."

Ein leises Klingeln ertönte, als die drei Schüler die Tür zum Laden öffneten. Ein leichter Geruch von Vanille lag in der Luft und es war angenehm warm. Soweit Harry und Ron sehen konnten, war das Geschäft über und über vollgestopft mit prachtvollen Ballkleidern jeder Art und Farbe. Mit angehaltenem Atem folgten sie Hermine in den hinteren Teil, wo einige Ständer mit Ohrringen, Halsketten, Armbändern, Ringen und jeder anderen Sorte von Schmuck zu finden waren. Gezielt lotste die junge Frau ihre Freunde zu dem Stand mit günstigerer Ware und überließ es dann Harry und Ron, für Lavender etwas Passendes zu suchen. Sie selbst begab sich zurück in den vorderen Teil des Avalons, wo Cathrin hinter der Theke stand und ihr zulächelte.

"Hallo, Hermine", begrüßte sie die Schülerin, "heute mal in Begleitung deiner berühmten Freunde?"

"Wie Sie sehen!", erwiderte Hermine, "Ron sucht Schmuck. Haben Sie von der Wichtel-Geschichte gehört?"

Als Cathrin verneinte, setzte sie an, erneut Dumbledores Idee zu erklären. Lächelnd hörte die Ladenbesitzerin ihr zu, bis Hermine zu dem Punkt kam, wo es um ihren Wichtelpartner ging. In blumiger Sprache erzählte sie, wie sehr es ihr missfiel, ausgerechnet dieses Los gezogen zu haben und damit den einzigen Slytherin auf Erden beschenken zu müssen, gegen den sie mehr als den üblichen Häuserzwist hatte.

"Das ist wirklich Pech", sagte Cathrin mitleidend, "aber vielleicht ist es ja deine Chance, den jungen Malfoy mal besser kennen zu lernen?"

"Noch besser?", stöhnte Hermine genervt auf, "Ich glaube, ich habe in den vergangenen Jahren mehr als genug von ihm gesehen. Zum Glück lässt er mich halbwegs in Ruhe, seit ich ihm in unserem dritten Jahr die Ohrfeige verpasst habe ... aber ich wette, er wartet nur auf eine Chance, mir irgendeinen richtig fiesen Fluch an den Hals zu hexen."

"Was vermutlich nie passieren wird", kommentierte die ältere Frau trocken, "weil du die viel stärkere Hexe bist."

Dankbar lächelte Hermine die Ladenbesitzerin an, doch ihr Problem war noch immer nicht gelöst. Sie musste sich irgendwie damit arrangieren, einen Slytherin zu beschenken - einen, den sie mehr hasste als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt.

"Da fällt mir ein ... gibt es hier ein Drogerie-Geschäft oder so? Einen Laden, wo man Abschminktücher kaufen kann?", fragte Hermine, als ihr plötzlich die Geschenkidee von Harry wieder einfiel.

"Tja, ich würde es mal nebenan bei Suzannes Schminkstübchen versuchen. Wer Schminke verkauft, führt sicher auch Abschminkutensilien."

Verwundert nahm Hermine zur Kenntnis, dass sie diesen Laden nicht kannte - dabei hatte sie sich doch gerade erst damit gebrüstet, sich so gut in Hogsmeade auszukennen. Doch da es ein Geschäft war, das sie eh nicht interessierte, hatte sie es vermutlich bisher einfach gekonnt ignoriert.

"Und ... kennen Sie zufällig ein Geschäft hier in Hogsmeade, das passende Sachen verkauft, die ich einem Slytherin schenken kann?". erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig. Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Cathrin: "In der Tat. Es gibt am anderen Ende des Dorfes eine kleine Seitenstraße, die zum Eberkopf führt. Direkt gegenüber befindet sich "Salazars Liebstes". Der Name ist dort wahrlich Programm ..."

"Sind Sie sicher, dass ich da rein gehen kann ... als Gryffindor und ... muggelgeborene Hexe?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

"Selbstverständlich", versicherte Cathrin ihr, "der Inhaber ist in Ordnung, ein wenig verschroben, aber nicht unfreundlich. Schau dich da einfach mal um."

Noch immer nicht gänzlich überzeugt nickte Hermine. Dann wandte sie sich ab, um nach ihren beiden Freunden zu sehen, die noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren. Was konnte bei der Auswahl irgendeiner Kette nur so lange dauern? Gerade, als sie sich umdrehte, kamen die zwei jedoch schon an.

"Das war eine echte Qual, Hermine!", beschwerte sich Ron, "Du hättest uns ruhig mal helfen können! Harry hat überhaupt keine Ahnung von Frauen, der war echt keine Hilfe!"

"Tschuldigung, dass ich keinen Schmuck trage!", entgegnete Harry beleidigt. Hermines Blick fiel auf die Kette, die Ron in der Hand hielt: Sie bestand aus einer Silber-Kupfer-Legierung, war sehr lang und hatte als Anhänger eine äußerst schräg dreinschauende Eule mit riesigen Glitzersteinen als Augen. Angewiderte rümpfte Hermine ihre Nase, doch innerlich gratulierte sie Ron zu seinem Fund - das war genau die Art von Schmuck, auf die Lavender stand.

"Soll ich dir die Kette als Geschenk einpacken, mein Lieber?", erkundigte Cathrin sich höflich und deutete auf ein pinkes Geschenkpapier mit dazu passender roter Schleife. Aufgeregt nickte Ron, während er in seinem Beutel nach den sechs Sickeln, die das Geschenk kostete, kramte. Nachdem das Geschenk zu seiner Zufriedenheit eingepackt war, steckte er es in die Tiefen seines Umhangs und verließ gefolgt von Harry und Hermine, die sich mit einem Winken verabschiedete, den Laden.

"Hier nebenan ist übrigens direkt ein Schminkladen, falls du dein Geschenk jetzt schon kaufen willst, Harry", sagte Hermine. Er nickte knapp, verschwand schnell durch die Ladentür und kam nur wenige Minuten später mit einem grau eingepackten Paket wieder heraus.

"So schlecht ist die Aktion eigentlich gar nicht!", meinte Harry, "Immerhin können wir jeden Tag nach Hogsmeade. Diese Ferien werden die besten seit langem!"

 


	3. Vorspiel 2: Geschenke für den Feind

 

"Ich wette, Granger wird sich totlachen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich sie beschenken muss", grummelte Draco am Frühstückstisch, "hast du gesehen, mit was für einem Strahlen sie gestern Abend aus Hogsmeade zurückgekommen ist? Und Potter und Wiesel ebenso. Ich wette, die beschenken sich alle gegenseitig und nur ich bin gezwungen, Geschenke für eine Person zu finden, die an Dummheit nicht mehr zu übertreffen ist."

Blaise runzelte verärgert die Stirn: "Hermine Granger ist nicht dumm, Draco. So vernebelt von deinem Hass kannst du gar nicht sein, dass du nicht siehst, dass sie seit Beginn in allen Fächern Klassenbeste ist."

"Pff", schnaubte der nur verächtlich, "das ist nichts als Fleiß. Jeder, der so viel liest wie sie, kann gute Noten schreiben. Nur will das halt keiner. Man hat schließlich noch andere Dinge zu tun in diesem Leben."

"Als ob Fleiß alleine zu guten Noten führt. Sie kann alle Bücher auswendig, ja, aber sie versteht auch, was drin steht. Ich bezweifle, dass Weasley ähnliche Noten produzieren würde, wenn er so viel lesen würde wie sie."

Skeptisch wandte Draco seinen Blick, der bisher unbeirrt auf dem Tisch der Gryffindors geruht hatte, ab, um seinen besten Freund anzuschauen: "Warum verteidigst du sie?"

"Weil ich sie für intelligent halte und im Gegensatz zu dir auch schon das ein oder andere freundliche Gespräch mit ihr hatte!", erwiderte Blaise ungerührt. Draco hätte ob dieser Antwort beinah seinen Kaffee verschluckt, doch ehe er seinen Freund für diese unmögliche Bemerkung anfahren konnte, fuhr dieser fort: "Außerdem bist du nicht der einzige, der eine Gryffindor beschenken muss. Ich habe Ginny Weasley gezogen."

"Das hast du Montag ja gar nicht erzählt!"

"Jo", kommentierte Blaise trocken, "du warst viel zu eingenommen von deinem eigenen Schicksal, als das du mir eine Chance dazu gelassen hättest."

"Ist ja gut, ich hab's verstanden", fuhr Draco ihn genervt an, "ich werd' nicht weiter meckern, sondern versuchen, das beste aus der Situation zu machen, ok? Also hör auf, mich ständig damit aufzuziehen!"

oOoOoOo

Mit sichtlich schlechter Laune stand Draco vor dem Geschäft für Kosmetik in Hogsmeade und betrachtete die Auslage. Es war die Idee von Blaise gewesen, hier ein möglichst billiges Geschenk für Granger zu finden, doch je länger er sich die Ware anschaute, umso mehr Zweifel kamen ihm.

"Ehrlich, Blaise. Ich habe überhaupt keine Lust, Granger Schminke zu kaufen!"

"Wer spricht denn von Schminke? Der Laden bietet noch mehr, du musst nur mal reingehen!"

Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und folgte Blaise in das Innere des Ladens. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass das Geschäft von Innen beinahe klinisch sauber und sehr hell wirkte, während die Schaufenster kitschig und vollgestopft gewirkt hatten. Unentschlossen blickte er sich um, bis sein Blick schließlich auf ein Regal mit Artikel für Haare fiel. Schnellen Schrittes bewegte er sich darauf zu und musterte die Ware kritisch, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Mit einem fiesen Grinsen griff er nach der Tube, überprüfte kurz den Preis, um sich dann zu seinem Freund zu gesellen, der unterschiedliche Rasierwasser durchprobierte.

"Was meinst du", sprach Draco ihn von der Seite an, "wird sich Granger über dieses Geschenk so aufregen, wie ich es mir vorstelle?"

Nur einen kurzen Blick warf Blaise auf den Gegenstand in Dracos Hand, ehe ein schmales Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte: "Ja, vermutlich schon. Oder sie wird es gegen dich verwenden und mit Hilfe dieses Artikels zu einer bezaubernden Schönheit werden."

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Draco Blaise an, doch der Gedanke war so absurd, dass er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte: "Ja, sicher, Granger ..."

Er bemerkte den ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck von Blaise nicht mehr, der ihn verfolgte, während er zur Kasse ging. Blaise konnte nicht begreifen, dass sein Freund so blind war und nicht sah, dass Hermine Granger kein hässliches Entlein mehr war. Sicher, sie war weit entfernt davon, ein schöner Schwan zu sein, aber ihr durchschnittliches Aussehen wurde von ihren brillanten Augen und ihrer Scharfzüngigkeit deutlich aufgewertet. dass Draco sogar ihre Intelligenz bestritt, zeugte von einem von Hass vernebelten Blick auf die Mitschülerin. Seufzend ließ er die Rasierwasser Rasierwasser sein und verließ gemeinsam mit Draco den Laden.

oOoOoOo

"Ah, da seid ihr ja wieder", wurden Blaise und Draco bei ihrer Rückkehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Pansy Parkinson begrüßt, "ihr hättet ja ruhig mal sagen können, dass ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen wollt. Ich brauche nämlich auch noch ein Geschenk und habe noch gar keine Vorstellung, was es werden könnte!"

Mit einem nachsichtigen Seufzen ließen die zwei Freunde sich links und rechts von Pansy auf das Sofa sinken.

"Wen beschenkst du denn eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Draco.

"Theo! Ich hatte wirklich Glück mit meinem Los, im Gegensatz zu dir, Draco! Also du Granger gezogen hattest, dachte ich schon, ich würde auch irgendeinen ätzenden Gryffindor abbekommen", plapperte sie fröhlich vor sich hin, "oder noch schlimmer, einen aus Hufflepuff! Stell dir das nur mal vor, was sollte man diesen hohlen Birnen aus Hufflepuff schenken? Aber zum Glück habe ich jemand aus Slytherin gezogen, das ist leicht. Außerdem seid ihr zwei ja auch gut mit Theo befreundet, da habt ihr bestimmt ganz viele Ideen, was er sich so wünscht. Ihr helft mir doch, oder?"

Ergeben nickten die beiden Männer und warfen sich heimlich ein Grinsen zu. Während Pansy ihren Monolog weiterführte, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, ob ihr jemand zuhörte, mussten Draco und Blaise gegen den Drang ankämpfen zu lachen. Es war auch nach all den Jahren für beide noch gleichermaßen erstaunlich, dass ihre Freundin ohne Unterlass reden konnte und nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, wenn ihr keiner zuhörte. Erst, als er seinen Namen hörte, widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Pansy zu.

"Wir können doch morgen nach dem Mittag zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen", schlug Draco vor, "wir haben ja nur noch die zwei Doppelstunden am Vormittag, damit alle Zeit haben zu packen, ehe sie Freitag in die Ferien fahren."

"Oh, ja, super!", stimmte Pansy begeistert zu, "Da wird es bestimmt auch richtig leer in Hogsmeade sein, weil alle damit beschäftigt sind, sich zu verabschieden. Das ganze Dorf für uns alleine. Da stört uns keiner bei der Geschenksuche und ihr zwei könnt mich ausführlich beraten, was ich Theo schenken soll. Ich will unbedingt einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen!"

"Ach", warf Blaise interessiert ein, "du willst wohl was von unserem guten Theo?"

Augenblicklich lief Pansy rot an und schüttelte wild den Kopf: "Nein, Blaise, wo denkst du hin? Du weißt doch genau, dass es für mich nur Draco gibt! Aber ich möchte mit allen Leuten befreundet sein, die auch mit Draco befreundet sind, und bisher hatte ich nie wirklich die Chance, mit Theo zu reden! Er ist so still und zurückgezogen und ich verstehe immer nicht, was er sagt."

Erneut mussten beide den Drang unterdrücken, in lautes Lachen auszubrechen - Pansy scheute sich wirklich nicht, ihre Liebe zu Draco immer und immer wieder öffentlich zu verkünden, obwohl er sie schon mehrfach abgewiesen hatte. Es war erstaunlich, wie wenig das naive Mädchen sich daran zu stören schien, dass ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden.

"Das ist aber ein intelligenter Plan", sagte Draco lächelnd, "wenn all' meine Freunde dich mögen, werde ich wohl kaum umhin kommen, deinen Wert endlich zu erkennen..."

"Ja, genau!", quietschte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen aufgeregt, ohne auf den neckenden Tonfall ihres Freundes zu achten, "Das ist die Idee! Die ist gut, oder? Hab ich mir Montag überlegt, nachdem ich Theo gezogen habe! 'Pansy', habe ich gedacht, 'kannst du es nicht irgendwie zu deinem Vorteil nutzen, dass du Theo gezogen hast?' Und nachdem ich nicht mehr traurig war, nicht dich gezogen zu haben, kam mir diese Idee. Also, du musst mir helfen!"

Mit dieser Erklärung war es endgültig um Draco und Blaise geschehen: Gleichzeitig brachen beide in schnaufendes Lachen aus, mehrere Minuten konnte keiner von beiden etwas sagen, da ihnen schlicht die Luft fehlte. Der irritierte Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin tat sein Übriges und erst mit größter Kraftanstrengung fand Draco seine Sprache wieder: "Wahrlich, Pansy, du bist unglaublich gerissen. Du willst meine Hilfe, um Theo zu gefallen, damit er dir hilft, mir zu gefallen?"

"Besser hätte ich es nicht ausdrücken können!", stimmte Pansy fröhlich zu, "Aber ich verstehe nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt?"

"Nichts", schnaufte Blaise, "gar nichts."

Um Pansy abzulenken und sie nicht auf den Gedanken kommen zu lassen, sie würde ausgelacht, fügt er noch schnell hinzu: "Ich hab heute Nachmittag in Hogsmeade total vergessen, selbst nach einem Geschenk zu schauen. Ich muss also morgen selbst noch mal los, da begleite ich euch am besten."

"Hast du denn schon eine Idee, was du der kleinen Weasley schenken willst?", fragte Draco.

"Ja, in der Tat. Sie hatte irgendwann in den letzten Tagen so einen dunkelblauen Pullover an. Die Farbe stand ihr ziemlich gut, ich denke, ich kaufe ihr ein Haarband oder eine Haarschleife oder sowas in derselben Farbe."

Kurz huschte ein ablehnender Ausdruck über das Gesicht von Pansy, doch ihre Erwiderung klang so sorglos wie zuvor: "Das ist eine gute Idee, blau steht ihr bestimmt prima!"

oOoOoOo

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine ihre Notizen. Während Ron und Harry am späten Nachmittag erneut nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren, hatte sie sich damit beschäftigt, eine Liste von Gegenständen aufzuschreiben, die sie Draco Malfoy schenken könnte. Sie seufzte: Die Liste war nicht sehr lang. Sie hatte sich geschworen, ihm schöne Sachen zu schenken, irgendetwas, über das er sich freuen würde. Sie würde den Plan von Dumbledore nicht zunichtemachen, so sehr es sie auch in den Fingern juckte, sich an Draco für all die Jahre zu rächen, in denen er sie und ihre Freunde genervt hatte. Doch was sollte man einem Schüler aus Slytherin schenken, der sich offensichtlich nicht für die Schule interessierte und von dem sie nur wusste, dass er gerne Quidditch spielte?

Ganz oben auf ihrer Liste stand "Notizbuch". Es war das erste, was ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Ein Notizbuch konnte man für alles Mögliche gebrauchen, es war günstig und neutral. Damit konnte sie praktisch nichts falsch machen. Kurz dachte sie nach, dann malte sie eine eins hinter das Wort. Es würde ihr erstes Geschenk für Freitag werden, alles Folgende konnte sie sich noch später überlegen. Vielleicht schaffte sie es am Freitag, wenn sie keinen Unterricht mehr hatte, sich für einige Stunden von Harry und Ron loszusagen und auf eigene Faust Hogsmeade zu erkunden. Der Laden "Salazars Liebstes", den ihr Cathrin empfohlen hatte, klang vielversprechend, aber sie wollte lieber nicht mit ihren beiden besten Freunden in so ein zwielichtiges Geschäft gehen.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schaute sie sich um: Da sie ungestört über ein Geschenk für Malfoy hatte nachdenken wollen, hatte sie sich in die Bibliothek verzogen. Jetzt, wo die Ferien vor der Tür standen, war sie tatsächlich die einzige hier. Der Gedanke, die nächsten zwei Wochen all diese Bücher für sich alleine zu haben, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Gerade wollte sie ihre Sachen zusammen packen, da bemerkte sie Bewegung am Eingang: Blaise Zabini hatte zu ihrem Erstaunen die Bibliothek betreten.

"Hi Granger", begrüßte er sie, nachdem er sie bemerkt hatte. Mit einem kurzen Nicken erwiderte sie den Gruß, doch ihre Neugier verhinderte, dass sie wortlos verschwand: "Was führt dich hierher?"

"Arithmantik."

"Ist es dafür nicht ein bisschen spät? Wir hatten die Hausaufgabe schon Montag abgeben sollen!", sagte Hermine belehrend.

"Weiß ich", kam die knappe Antwort. Als Blaise bemerkte, dass die Gryffindor vor ihm sich mit dieser Erwiderung offensichtlich nicht zufrieden gab, seufzte er und fügte an: "Beim Durchgehen meiner Notizen vorhin ist mir was aufgefallen. Wenn das, was ich mir im Unterricht aufgeschrieben habe, stimmt, dann habe ich einen Fehler in meinem Aufsatz gemacht. Ich wollte das jetzt überprüfen, aber dafür brauche ich ein Buch."

"Ah", machte Hermine wissend, "das Gefühl kenne ich. Es kann einen zur Verzweiflung treiben, wenn man denkt, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Ich muss das auch immer sofort überprüfen ... Ron und Harry verstehen das nie, die geben ihre Aufsätze ab und damit ist anscheinend auf augenblicklich jeder andere Gedanke daran verschwunden."

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des dunkelhäutigen Slytherin: "Scheint wohl die normale Reaktion zu sein. Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn oder so. Aber mir geht's da eher wie dir - ich will so schnell wie möglich wissen, ob ich wirklich einen Fehler gemacht habe."

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln und fühlte sich plötzlich viel besser. Ihr war nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass ausgerechnet ein Schüler aus Slytherin ebenso wissbegierig sein könnte wie sie. Doch wenn sie darüber nachdachte, ergab es in diesem Fall durchaus Sinn: Blaise Zabini bekam regelmäßig exzellente Noten für seine Hausaufgaben und auch in Prüfungen schnitt er nie besonders schlecht ab. Ohne einen gewissen Hang zum Perfektionismus war das bei der Menge an Stoff, die sie zu bewältigen hatten, nicht möglich.

"Darf ich dann ...?", riss Zabinis Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine errötete leicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie den gutaussehenden Jungen gerade lächelnd angestarrt hatte. Schnell nickte sie, packte ihre Tasche und verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

 


	4. Vorspiel 3: Der letzte Tag vor den Ferien

 

Mit einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Zuversicht saß Hermine auf ihrem Stuhl in der ersten Reihe des Klassenraums. Es war ihre letzte Stunde vor den Ferien und gleichzeitig würden sie heute die Hausaufgaben, die sie Montag abgegeben hatten, zurückbekommen. Verstohlen schielte sie auf die andere Seite des Klassenraums, wo Blaise Zabini ebenfalls in der ersten Reihe saß. Er und Theodore Nott waren die einzigen beiden Schüler aus Slytherin, die im fünften Jahr noch Arithmantik belegt hatten. Hermine fragte sich, ob seine Recherche vom Vortag positiv ausgefallen war, doch da Nott im Weg saß, konnte sie keinen freien Blick auf Blaise werfen.

Ungeduldig wartete sie, bis Professor Vektor endlich ihren Namen aufrief. Es waren nur sehr wenige Schüler anwesend, da die meisten es vorzogen, das leichtere Wahrsagen zu belegen, entsprechend nahm sich die Lehrerin für jeden einzelnen Schüler besonders viel Zeit und gab jedem noch einige Hinweise mit auf den Weg.

"Miss Granger dann als nächstes bitte."

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen trat sie vor. Obwohl sie sicher war, diese Hausaufgabe korrekt gelöst zu haben, war sie dennoch nervös. Ein Blick in das lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin beruhigte sie jedoch.

"Das haben Sie wie immer sehr gut gemacht", sagte Professort Vektor freundlich, "Ihre Recherche war umfassend und Ihre eigenen Gedanken am Ende des Aufsatzes sehr erhellend. Eventuell sollten Sie nochmal einen Blick zurück in die Grundlagen werfen, ich bin mir sicher, mit dem, was sie in den Occulta von Agrippa finden, können Sie bezüglich ihrer abschließenden These sehr viel anfangen. Aber auch so habe ich Ihnen für Ihre herausragende Leistung ein O gegeben."

Freudig strahlend nahm Hermine ihren Aufsatz entgegen und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Ihre Freude war gleich doppelt: Einerseits kam es selten vor, dass sie ein O in Arithmantik erreichte, andererseits war die Aussicht, für ihre Theorie ausgerechnet bei Agrippa noch Beweise zu finden, sehr vielversprechend. Hermine war so vertieft in den Notizen, die Professor Vektor zu ihrem Aufsatz gemacht hatte, dass sie erst wieder in die Realität zurückfand, als Blaise Zabini nach vorne gerufen wurde. Leider war es ihr nicht möglich, das Gespräch zwischen Lehrerin und Schüler zu hören, doch als Blaise seinen Aufsatz zurück bekam und sich wieder umdrehte, hielt er ihr die erste Seite hin und deutete stolz auf das rote O, das darauf prangte. Hermine zwinkerte ihm zu und streckte beide Daumen in die Luft.

"So, ihr Lieben", richtete Professor Vektor schließlich wieder das Wort an die ganze Klasse, "ich freue mich, dass bei diesem schwierigen Thema gleich zwei Schüler ein O erreichen konnten, und noch mehr freue ich mich, dass niemand weniger als ein A bekommen hat. Ihr macht mich wirklich stolz. Als Belohnung schließe ich den Unterricht für heute und entlasse euch in eure wohlverdienten Ferien!"

Ein allgemeines Jubeln ging durch den Raum und mit lachenden Gesichtern verabschiedeten sich die wenigen Schüler von ihrer Lehrerin. Hermine ließ sich Zeit mit dem Einpacken ihrer Sachen - Harry und Ron würden sicherlich noch in Wahrsagen sitzen und so gab es keinen Grund für sie, übereilig in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Als sie wieder aufsah, stellte sie verwundert fest, dass auch Blaise ein wenig zu trödeln schien und mit ihr als letzter im Klassenraum zurück geblieben war.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum O", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie sich ihre schwere Schultasche über den Kopf zog.

"Ebenso", erwiderte er grinsend, "wenn es auch bei dir weniger unerwartet war als bei mir. Das war mein erstes O in Arithmantik!"

"Na, dann gratuliere ich umso mehr! Ich nehme an, deine Unterrichtsnotizen waren falsch und das, was du im Aufsatz geschrieben hattest, war richtig?"

"Ja", lachte er, "zum Glück! Ich habe mich gestern dann auch daran erinnert, dass das die Stunde war, in der mich Theo die ganze Zeit abgelenkt hatte. Da konnte ja nichts Gutes bei rauskommen!"

Wissend nickte Hermine: "Das mit der Ablenkung verstehe ich nur zu gut. Manchmal muss ich wirklich an mich halten, um Ron und Harry nicht zu töten. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie in keiner einzigen Stunde aufpassen. Und am Ende erwische ich mich dabei, wie ich sie wieder meine Notizen abschreiben lasse ..."

"Das kann mir nicht passieren, dazu bin ich zu egoistisch. Pansy versucht es zwar immer noch, aber Draco weiß schon lange, dass er bei mir keine Chance hat. Und Theo ist zum Glück clever genug, sein Zeug auch alleine hinzubekommen."

Darauf wusste Hermine nichts mehr zu sagen und so schritten beide schweigend nebeneinander die Stufen zur Großen Halle hinunter. Verzweifelt suchte Hermine nach irgendeinem Gesprächsthema, denn die Stille wurde ihr langsam peinlich, doch ihr fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein. Sie kannte Blaise einfach zu wenig. Entsprechend dankbar war sie, als er endlich etwas sagte: "Du bleibst also über Weihnachten hier?"

"Ja, wie jedes Jahr ... aber woher weißt du das?"

Kurz trat ein ertappter Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des dunklen Slytherin, doch schnell fasste er sich wieder und sagte unbestimmt: "Ich muss das wohl irgendwo gehört haben ..."

Skeptisch betrachtete Hermine ihn, doch da an sich jeder wusste, dass sie diese Weihnachten nicht heim fuhr, tat sie es als unbedeutend ab und fragte ihrerseits, ob er in Hogwarts bliebe.

"Na sicher", erwiderte Blaise mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit, "weißt du denn nicht, dass ich meiner Mutter nur eine Last wäre?"

Peinlich berührt schluckte Hermine - sie wusste überhaupt nichts über Blaise, entsprechend konnte sie mit dieser Äußerung nichts anfangen. Als Blaise ihre Verwirrung sah, lächelte er kurz und führte dann aus: "Meine Mutter geht jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten auf ... Bräutigamsschau. Mein Stiefvater ist vor einigen Wochen ... ums Leben gekommen und da braucht die Gute einen neuen Mann an ihrer Seite."

"Oh wie schrecklich", entfuhr es Hermine unwillkürlich, "das tut mir wirklich leid für dich. Warst du ihm sehr nah?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung lächelte Blaise immer noch: "Nein, gar nicht. Ich kannte ihn ja kaum, immerhin hat meine Mutter ihn erst zu Ostern geheiratet. Er war Ehemann Nummer sieben ... ich kann also nicht von mir behaupten, eine besondere Bindung zu ihm aufgebaut zu haben."

"Sieben?", keuchte Hermine entsetzt, "Oh Gott ... es tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe ..."

"Warum?", fragte Blaise plötzlich verärgert und blieb stehen. Sie waren vor der hohen Tür, die in die Große Halle führte, angekommen.

"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so viele Probleme zu Hause hast. Ich wollte da keine Wunden aufreißen, wirklich nicht ... ich weiß nur einfach nichts über dich."

Nun war es an Blaise, überrascht zu schauen. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte seine familiäre Situation bisher als problematisch betrachtet, im Gegenteil. Seine Mutter genoss einen gewissen Respekt dafür, dass sie wie eine schwarze Witwe immer und immer wieder reiche Männer heiraten und sich ihrer dann sehr schnell entledigen konnte. Entsprechend reich waren er und seine Mutter, so dass er sich nie über irgendetwas hatte beklagen können. Doch die leise und entschuldigend geflüsterten Worte von Hermine Granger berührten sein Herz auf eine Weise, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet eine Löwin das Herz einer kalten Schlange wärmen könnte?", meinte er scherzhaft, um zu überspielen, dass ihn das ehrliche Mitgefühl tatsächlich freute. Doch Hermine schien ihn sofort zu durchschauen, denn ihre Antwort bestand lediglich aus einem warmen Lächeln und einer kurzen Berührung. Verwundert schaute Blaise auf die kleine Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag und ihn drückte.

"Ihr hattet wohl auch früher Schluss?", ertönte da vom Ende des Ganges die Stimme von Draco Malfoy. Wie vom Blitz getroffen zog Hermine ihre Hand zurück und trat von Blaise weg. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie nah sie beieinander gestanden hatten und wie vertraut die Geste gewesen war. Ein Blick in Zabinis Augen zeigte ihr jedoch, dass er ihr die Berührung nicht vorwarf, sondern ehrlich dankbar war für das Mitgefühl.

Inzwischen war Draco herangekommen und musterte sie misstrauisch: "Warum stehst du hier mit Granger vor der Tür?"

"Wir haben uns über Arithmantik unterhalten", erklärte Blaise schlicht, "es gab Hausaufgaben zurück und wir haben beide ein O bekommen."

"Ist ja sehr interessant", sagte Draco abfällig, "kommst du jetzt mit? Mir knurrt der Magen, vielleicht kriegen wir ja jetzt schon was zu beißen!"

"Ich bezweifle es, aber klar, gerne", nickte Blaise, ehe er sich nochmal zu Hermine umwandte: "Ich denke, wir sehen uns dann ..."

"Ja, bis dann ..."

Während die zwei besten Freunde durch die Tür in die Große Halle schritten, eilte Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre schwere Tasche endlich loszuwerden.

"Seit wann bist du so freundlich zu Granger?", zischte Draco seinen Freund an, während sie auf ihren Tisch zugingen. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Wie ich schon sagte: Sie ist intelligent und ich kann mich mit ihr gut unterhalten."

"Du erträgst diese Besserwisserin? Ehrlich?"

"Ja, tu ich", sagte Blaise genervt, "zumal sie keine so große Besserwisserin ist. Wenn man nicht gerade eine Topfpflanze ist, gesteht sie einem nämlich durchaus zu, auch mal was Kluges zu sagen. Dass man sie immer nur belehrend erlebt, liegt daran, dass sie genau davon umgeben ist: den Topfpflanzen Potter und Weasley."

Eigentlich hatte Draco ihn wütend anfahren wollen für das Lob über Granger, aber das Bild von Harry Potter und Ron Weasley als Topfpflanzen brachte ihn gegen seinen Willen zum Lachen. Versöhnlich schlug er Blaise auf die Schulter, ehe er sich auf die Bank sinken ließ und gierig seinen Teller anstarrte.

oOoOoOo

Fröhlich stöberte Hermine durch ihren geliebten Bücherladen in Hogsmeade. Sie genoss die Ruhe, die in diesem Laden meistens herrschte, umso mehr jetzt, da sie alleine hier war. Ron hatte Harry mal wieder zu einer Runde Zauberschach überredet - ein sinnloses Unterfangen in Hermines Augen, da Ron auf diesem Gebiet beinah unschlagbar war - und so hatte sie den ganzen Nachmittag für sich. Eigentlich hatte sie direkt nach Salazars Liebstes suchen wollen, doch sie konnte seit eh und je nicht an dem Buchladen vorbeigehen, ohne wenigstens kurz hereinzuschauen.

Gerade wollte sie den Laden wieder verlassen, da blieb ihr Blick an der Auslage neben der Kasse hängen. Neben Lesezeichen und Gutscheinen waren dort heute vergünstigt kleine Ledernotizbücher im Angebot. Hermine konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Rasch ließ sie ihre Finger über die verschiedenen Modelle gleiten, bis sie sich für ein ganz schlichtes, dunkelbraunes Büchlein im A6-Format entschieden hatte. Es hatte ein praktisches Lesebändchen und hielt sogar eine Schlaufe für einen kleinen Stift bereit. Für drei Sickel war das wirklich ein Schnäppchen.

Zufrieden mit sich beschloss Hermine, die Suche nach dem anderen Geschäft auf Freitag zu verschieben und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Auf halben Weg sah sie eine Gruppe von Slytherinschülern den Weg hinunterkommen. Gerade wollte sie ihr Unglück verfluchen, als sie sah, dass neben Malfoy, Parkinson und Nott auch Blaise mit von der Partie war. Etwas mutiger schritt sie weiter.

"Oh, ganz alleine, Granger?", meinte Draco hämisch, als die Gruppe sie erreicht hatte.

"Ja, ich bin nämlich in der Lage, mich ohne Bodyguards oder Fanclub durch die Gegend zu bewegen", erwiderte sie ungerührt. Überrascht bemerkte sie, wie sich Blaise im Hintergrund ein Lachen verkniff, ehe er sagte: "Bitte mach mich nicht zu einem Fangirl von Draco, das ist doch etwas unfair."

Mit einem Grinsen gab Hermine zurück: "Oh, du bist nicht Fanclub, sondern Bodyguard. Deine körperliche Überlegenheit schüchtert doch sofort jeden ein!"

Nun brach Blaise doch noch in schallendes Lachen aus, ohne auf die verwirrten und ärgerlichen Blicke seiner Freunde zu reagieren. Um jedoch einer möglichen Konfrontation von Hermine und Draco vorzubeugen, schnitt er das Gespräch sofort ab: "Na, wir machen dann mal weiter. Bis die Tage, Granger!"

Kurze Zeit lief die Gruppe schweigend weiter, doch schließlich brach der Zorn offen aus Draco heraus: "Sag mal, spinnst du völlig, Blaise? Macht es dir Spaß, mit Granger zu flirten?"

Verwundert hob dieser eine Augenbraue: "Flirten? Ich versteh mich einfach nur gut mit ihr."

"Und du musst zugeben", mischte Theodore sich ein, "ihre Antwort war ziemlich schlagfertig."

Fassungslos starrte Draco seine Freunde an: "Seid ihr alle wahnsinnig geworden? Seit wann lassen wir uns auf diese Weise auf Granger ein?" Und an Pansy gewandt fügte er hinzu: "Du findest hoffentlich nicht auch noch lobende Worte für sie?"

"Was?", fragte diese unschuldig, "Lob für ein Schlammblut? Aber von mir doch nicht, Draco!"

Schlagartig wich die Fröhlichkeit aus dem Gesicht von Blaise und Theodore, und selbst Draco zuckte kurz zusammen. Wie unter einem dunklen Zauber stehend, setzte die Gruppe schweigend und schlecht gelaunt den Weg fort. Nur Pansy grinste unbemerkt vor sich hin.


	5. Das 1. Geschenk: Von guten und bösen Schlangen

 

Ein nervöses Flattern hatte sich ihres Magens bemächtigt und egal, wie oft Hermine sich selbst zur Ordnung rief, sie konnte es nicht abstellen. Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle schon seit dem vierten Jahr bewusst gewesen, aber dass sie trotz der Ereignisse während des Balls noch stark waren und in ihr so viel Unruhe anstellen würden, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Immer wieder musste sie Grinsen, wenn sie an den morgigen Tag dachte. Es war ihr erstes, ernsthaftes Date, und sie musste zugeben, sie hätte in diesem Leben nicht mehr mit einer Einladung gerechnet.

Beschwingten Schrittes wanderte Hermine alleine ins Tal hinab. Sie hatte sich bereits beim Frühstück von allen Freunden, die in den Ferien heimfahren würden, verabschiedet, und konnte so den ganzen Tag alleine in Hogsmeade verbringen, auf der Suche nach Salazars Liebstes und einem weiteren Geschenk für Draco Malfoy. Selbst der Gedanke an das unmögliche Geschenk, das sie am Frühstückstisch von einer Eule überreicht bekommen hatte, konnte die gute Laune nicht verderben. Sie hatte die Anspielung auf ihr wildes Haar durchaus verstanden, die ihr Wichtelpartner mit einer Tube "Seidenglatt"-Spülung gemacht hatte, doch es ärgerte sie kaum. Sie wusste, dass es genug Schüler gab, die sich heimlich über ihre buschige Mähne lustig machen und nach all den Jahren prallte das einfach nur noch an ihr ab. Das einzige, was sie betrübte, war die Tatsache, dass dieses Geschenk darauf hindeutete, dass ihr Wichtelpartner sie nicht mochte oder aus Slytherin stammte - oder beides.

Ein eisiger Wind fuhr ihr unter den Mantel, als sie das Dorf betrat, und der Geruch von Schnee lag in der Luft. Bisher hatte es überraschenderweise noch nicht geschneit, aber Hermine war sich sicher, dass es nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Tagen sein konnte - kalt genug war es allemal. Frierend beschloss sie, sich kurz im Drei Besen aufzuwärmen, ehe sie sich auf die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Slytherin-Laden begab. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Hermine den fast leeren Gastraum und steuerte direkt auf die Theke zu. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy einer der wenigen frühen Gäste war. Fest entschlossen, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, stellte sie sich ein Stück entfernt von ihm an die Theke und wartete, dass Madam Rosmerta aus der Küche zurückkehrte.

"Schon wieder alleine, Granger? Haben deine Freunde endgültig genug von dir?"

Kurz schloss Hermine die Augen - es war ja klar gewesen, dass er sie nicht in Ruhe lassen würde - dann drehte sie sich mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck zu Draco um.

"Du bist doch selbst alleine."

"Ja, weil ich es so will."

"Achso", erwiderte Hermine mit gespielter Einsicht, "und wenn ich alleine bin, dann geschieht es gegen meinen Willen und ist auf das Unwohlsein derer zurückzuführen, die mit mir Zeit verbringen müssten."

"Du gibst es also zu?"

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr Gegenüber die Ironie nicht erkannt hatte, mit der sie ihre letzten Worte geäußert hatte, entsprechend schüttelte sie nur lachend den Kopf und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wirtin, die gerade nach vorne trat.

"Entschuldigt, ihr Lieben, ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen. Was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte sie höflich, doch Hermine konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie sich stark wunderte, einen Slytherin und eine Gryffindor gemeinsam an der Theke stehen zu sehen.

"Einen heißen Tee", kam es zeitgleich von ihr und Draco. Entgeistert schaute Hermine ihn an - Draco Malfoy trank Tee? Ein beinahe ebenso erschütterter Blick begegnete dem ihren, und nur Madam Rosmertas leises Kichern konnte beide aus ihrer Erstarrung lösen.

"Darjeeling oder Earl Grey?"

"Darjeeling", sagten erneut beide gleichzeitig. Stirnrunzelnd registrierte Hermine den bösen Blick, den sie von dem Jungen an ihrer Seite bekam, doch sie ließ sich nicht irritieren. Sie wollte einen schönen, heißen Tee trinken, um die Kälte aus den Gliedern zu vertreiben. Stumm nahm sie ihr Getränk entgegen, bezahlte und verzog sich schnell an ihren Lieblingstisch. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass Draco ihr folgte - und sich dann tatsächlich auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber sinken ließ. Ihre gute Laune fing langsam an zu bröckeln.

"Was willst du denn noch?"

"Etwas überprüfen", erwiderte Draco kryptisch. Hermine musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um eine weitere Nachfrage zu verhindern, denn sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung bieten, sich für ihn zu interessieren. Wortlos wickelte sie den Teebeutel um den Löffel, drückte ihn aus und legte ihn zur Seite. Bemüht, ihrem Gegenüber keine Beachtung zu schenken, starrte sie stur in den Tee und blies hin und wieder vorsichtig hinein.

"Ich wette, du findest die Wichtel-Idee von Dumbledore gut, oder?", fing Draco schließlich das Gespräch an, "Du und deine zwei kleinen Freunde findet doch alles super, was er verzapft.

"Da irrst du dich!", entfuhr es Hermine, ehe sie sich daran erinnern konnte, nicht mit dem Slytherin reden zu wollen. Verärgert über sich selbst schüttelte sie den Kopf und wagte einen ersten Schluck von ihrem heißen Getränk. Innerlich fluchend fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, die nicht gerade erfreut auf den Tee reagiert hatten.

"Achtung, heiß", kommentierte Draco spöttisch. Wieder konnte Hermine sich einen bösen Blick zu ihrem Gegenüber nicht verkneifen - dieser Junge hatte etwas an sich, das sie einfach immer reizte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick amüsiert und trieb Hermine damit nur noch weiter in die Raserei. Sie musste hier weg und zwar bald, sonst würde sie explodieren.

"So wie du aussiehst, denkst du bestimmt darüber nach, mich mal wieder zu schlagen?"

Hermine verkrampfte ihre Hände um den Becher. Er hatte absolut recht - sie hatte gut Lust, ihm sein überhebliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht mehr 14 war und ihre Problem besser durch Worte lösen sollte. Zu schade, dass dieser Junge vor ihr offensichtlich resistent gegen rationale Argumente war. Zu ihrem Entsetzen registrierte sie, wie Draco aufstand, seinen Becher über den Tisch schob und sich direkt neben sie setzte. Er rückte sogar seinen Stuhl noch näher an sie heran, bis ihre Schultern sich beinah berührten. Entnervt gab Hermine auf.

"Okay, Malfoy, du hast gewonnen. Sag mir, was genau du willst, ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann, und dann lass mich gefälligst hier in Ruhe meinen Tee trinken!"

Sie wandte den Kopf herum, um ihren Widersacher direkt anzuschauen, und fuhr erschrocken zurück: Draco hatte sich ebenfalls zu ihr gedreht und schaute sie nun aus ernsten Augen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt an. Das Gefühl einer warmen Hand auf der ihren ließ sie zusammenzucken, ungläubig starrte sie dahin, wo Draco sanft nach ihrer Hand gegriffen hatten und sie nun mit leichtem Druck festhielt.

"Um ehrlich zu sein ...", begann der blonde Slytherin langsam und Hermines Augen wurden groß. Doch noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, fingen seine Mundwinkel an zu zucken und Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Rot vor Wut und Scham darüber, dass sie kurz gedacht hatte, er würde ihr gegenüber tatsächlich ernsthaftes Interesse an den Tag legen, wandte sie sich ab, während Draco seinen Scherz offensichtlich genoss.

"Sieh dich nur an, Granger ... was du dir einbildest. Als ob jemand mit meinem Status sich auf jemanden wie dich einlassen würde!", kommentierte er lachend zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Die Röte in Hermines Gesicht vertiefte sich, doch sie zwang sich, ihn einfach zu ignorieren. Es gab nichts, was sie jetzt sagen konnte, was ihre Situation verbessern würde, und so schwieg sie eisig. Während sie darauf wartete, dass das fiese Kichern aufhörte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Hand. Und auf die Hand von Draco, die die ihre immer noch festhielt.

Dieser bemerkte ihren starren Blick und folgte ihm. Abrupt erstarb sein Gelächter, während er wie von der Tarantel gestochen seine Hand wegzog und von ihr abrückte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort und mit zugezogener Miene trank er seinen Tee aus und verließ dann schleunigst das Gasthaus. Hermine blieb zurück, unsicher, ob sie sich vollständig erniedrigt fühlen sollte oder nicht doch am Ende einen kleinen Triumph erlebt hatte.

* * *

Ein meckerndes Lachen erklang, als Hermine vorsichtig die Tür zu dem düsteren Laden öffnete - offensichtlich ersetzten hier Schrumpfköpfe die sonst üblichen Türglöckchen. Das fängt ja gut an, dachte sie bei sich, doch sie ließ sich nich beirren. Mit leisen Schritten betrat sie den Innenraum - und blieb überrascht stehen. Von außen hatte es dunkel gewirkt, doch nun erkannte Hermine, dass die Dunkelheit gekonnt eingesetzt wurde: Während der Raum selbst nur durch das durch die Fenster dringende Tageslicht erhellt wurde, waren an den Regalen kleine Lampen angebracht, die jeden ausgestellten Gegenstand erleuchteten. Die Ladenfläche war eher klein, umso mehr wunderte es Hermine, dass ausschließlich an den Wänden Regale angebracht waren und so sehr viel Platz in der Mitte verschenkt wurde. Sie fühlte sich beinahe eher wie in einem Museum oder einer Ausstellung und weniger wie in einem Geschäft. Auch der Tresen mit der Kasse am anderen Ende des Raumes war sehr schlicht: Anders als in anderen Läden befanden sich keine kleinen Stände mir günstigen Mitnahmeprodukten wie Lesezeichen oder Glücksbringern daneben, sondern ausschließlich eine altmodische Kasse. Dahinter saß auf einem Stuhl ein älterer Mann mit einer Glatze, die von wenigen grauen Haaren umrandet wurde. Als sie näher trat, schaute er von seinem Buch auf.

"Oh, eine Gryffindor. Haben Sie sich verlaufen, junge Dame?", fragte der Ladenbesitzer mit krächzender Stimme. Hermine verfluchte ihre Freundin innerlich - so viel zum Thema Aufgeschlossenheit gegenüber Nicht-Slytherins. Doch wie schon zuvor bei den Schrumpfköpfen gestattete sie es sich nicht, einen Rückzieher zu machen. Mit fester Stimme erwiderte sie: "Nein, ich denke, ich bin hier ganz richtig. Ich suche ein Geschenk für einen Schüler aus Slytherin."

"In der Tat", kam die amüsierte Antwort, "dann sind Sie hier goldrichtig. Kann ich bei der Auswahl behilflich sein?"

Überrascht von der Höflichkeit des Mannes nickte Hermine: "Ja, vermutlich schon ... ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau diesen Schüler erfreuen könnte ..."

"Erzählen Sie mir von ihm, vielleicht habe ich eine Eingebung."

"Äh", stotterte Hermine überfordert, "ich weiß, ehrlich gesagt, gar nichts über ihn. Er ist wie ich im 5. Jahrgang ... und er hasst mich."

Nun war es an dem Händler, überrascht zu schauen: "Um Himmels Willen, warum beschenken Sie jemanden, der Sie hasst?"

Ermutigt durch die Reaktion und Freundlichkeit des alten Mannes erklärte Hermine die Idee von Dumbledore, wie sie die Idee anfangs gut gefunden hatte und dann das Pech haben musste, ausgerechnet den Slytherin-Schüler zu ziehen, den sie wegen mehr als der Hauszugehörigkeit nicht mochte. Als sie auf Nachfrage noch anfügte, dass es sich bei ihrem Wichtelpartner um Draco Malfoy handelte, verfiel der Mann in ein leichtes Kichern.

"Ja, mit dem guten Draco haben Sie keinen dankbaren Partner gezogen", stimmte er ihr schmunzelnd zu, "er kann sehr stur sein."

"Stur ist nicht unbedingt das Wort, das ich wählen würde", meinte Hermine, doch sie hatte keine Lust, sich auf eine Diskussion über den Charakter von Draco Malfoy einzulassen, "aber da Sie ihn ja anscheinend kennen, höre ich gerne auf Ihre Empfehlung."

Nachdenklich kam der Mann hinter seinem Tresen hervor und schritt bedächtig die Reihen seiner Regale ab, bis er schließlich kurz neben dem Eingang stehen blieb, um auf einen silberglänzenden Gegenstand zu deuten. Neugierig trat Hermine näher. Das Objekt, welches der Besitzer anpries, war ein silberner Federhalter mit einer passend dazu versilberten Feder. Mit angehaltenem Atem nahm sie beides in die Hand und inspizierte es näher. Die Feder war sehr schlicht, eine einfache Schreibfeder, die mit Silber überzogen war, der Halter dazu war ein filigranes Gestell mit einem kleinen Auffangbecken für überschüssige Tinte. Sie war versucht, sich dies selbst zu kaufen, aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, passt so ein auffälliger Schreibgegenstand eher zu Gilderoy Lockhart - oder eben Draco Malfoy. Zweifelnd schaute sie den Verkäufer an: "Das ist wirklich eine schöne Sache, aber vermutlich teurer als das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe ..."

"2 Galleonen und 12 Sickel würde beides zusammen kosten."

Hermine nickte langsam. So ungefähr hatte sie sich das vorgestellt. Andererseits hatte sie bereits damit gerechnet, dass sie mindestens eine Galleone pro Geschenk würde ausgeben müssen, wenn sie ihrem Wichtelpartner wirklich eine Freude bereiten wollte. Sie stöhnte - so viel Geld für Malfoy ausgeben missfiel ihr.

"Sie könnten es kaufen und an zwei verschiedenen Tagen schenken", schlug der Ladenbesitzer vor, der die Rädchen ihrer Denkmaschine beinahe sehen konnte. Die Idee gefiel Hermine tatsächlich, so dass sie nickend zum Tresen zurückkehrte, um das Geld zu bezahlen. Sie war kurz versucht, nach einer Geschenkverpackung zu fragen, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen - sie bezweifelte, dass dieser Mann sich darauf verstand. Mit schwerem Herzen kramte sie die Galleonen und Sickel heraus, nahm dann die beiden in Papier gewickelten Gegenstände und verstaute sie sorgfältig in ihrer Tasche. Bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte, fiel ihr noch etwas ein.

"Ich bin übrigens Hermine Granger", sagte sie lächelnd, "ich vermute, Sie werden mich die nächsten Tage noch häufiger hier sehen - einen anderen Ort für Geschenke für einen Slytherin kenne ich in Hogsmeade nicht."

Das Lächeln wurde sehr freundlich erwidert: "Sieh an, Sie sind also Miss Granger." Er zwinkerte. "Anthony Higgs. Sehr erfreut, endlich einmal die Freundin des berühmten Harry Potter zu Gesicht zu bekommen."

Hermine lief rot an, ehe sie sich verteidigte: "Nicht die Freundin, Mr. Higgs. Eine Freundin."

"Oh, wie bedauerlich", meinte Higgs mit ernster Stimme, "hat er vielleicht noch nicht erkannt, welch charmante Frau er an seiner Seite hat?"

Die Röte in Hermines Gesicht vertiefte sich: "Wir sind nur Freunde. Er ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Alles andere wäre ... einfach nicht richtig. Sein Herz gehört einer anderen, ebenso wie ich einen anderen mag."

"Ich will nicht weiter in Sie dringen", sagte der alte Mann gutmütig lachend, "es hätte ja sein können."

"Ich nehme es einfach als Kompliment und beschwere mich nicht", gab Hermine ebenso freundlich zurück.

"Das sollten Sie auch, Miss Granger, das sollten Sie."

* * *

Gut gelaunt ließ Hermine sich in einen der großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Abgesehen von dem Zwischenfall mit Draco Malfoy hatte sie einen entspannten Tag in Hogsmeade verbracht, ganz für sich alleine. Nach dem Mittag hatte sie in dem Buchladen gestöbert und war zufällig auf einen alten Klassiker gestoßen, den sie schon immer hatte lesen wollen: Dracula. Sie liebte alte Literatur, insbesondere Gruselgeschichten. Und so hatte sie den Nachmittag damit verbracht, sich im Drei Besen den Tagebucheinträgen von Jonathan Harker hinzugeben, ehe sie zurück ins Schloss kehrte.

"Hey, Hermine", riss die Stimme von Ron sie aus ihrer tiefen Versunkenheit - wieder hatten die wunderschönen Worte des Buches sie eingefangen.

"Hey, Ron", erwiderte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine leichte Röte auf ihr Gesicht legte. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihn an.

"Das mit morgen ... das geht klar, oder?", fragte er schüchtern. Sie nickte ermutigend, insgeheim erleichtert darüber, dass auch er ob des anstehenden Dates ein wenig nervös war.

"Okay, dann ... dann gehen wir einfach nach dem Mittag gemeinsam runter, ja?", fuhr er unsicher fort, "Ich habe Ginny darum gebeten, dass sie mit Harry alleine nach Hogsmeade geht ... ich glaube, das macht sie sehr gerne."

"Natürlich tut sie das", meinte Hermine lächelnd, "selbst ein Blinder sieht, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist. Nur Harry weiß davon anscheinend nichts ..."

Ron starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an: "Ginny? In Harry?"

"Ach, komm schon, Ron, sie ist in ihn verliebt, seit sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hat! Aber im Moment ist Cho Chang im Weg, deswegen hält sie sich zurück."

Ron gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich: "Die Vorstellung, dass mein bester Freund und meine kleine Schwester ... urgh. Nee. Dann lieber die Heulsuse Cho."

"Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall", sagte Hermine verzweifelt, doch sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Jeder Bruder empfand wohl so für seine kleine Schwester, und gerade dieser Beschützerinstinkt und seine Naivität waren es ja schließlich, die ihn so attraktiv erscheinen ließen. Weiter vor sich hin lächelnd widmete Hermine sich wieder ihrem Buch, dachte jedoch eher an den morgigen Tag und ihr erstes Date mit Ron.


	6. Das 2. Geschenk: Von Missverständnissen und unerwarteten Komplimenten

  
Entsetzt starrte Hermine auf den Manga in ihren Händen. Während sie gestern noch der Auffassung gewesen war, dass ihr Wichtelpartner kein Interesse daran hatte, sich Gedanken um ein gutes Geschenk zu machen, war sie nun überzeugt, dass er ihr echte Abneigung entgegen brachte. Als Muggelgeborene kannte sie natürlich "Manga Love Story", den berüchtigten Manga, in welchem angeblich hilfreiche Tipps für das eigene Sexleben vermittelt wurden - Aufklärung mit Bildmaterial. Mit hochrotem Kopf schmiss sie das Buch auf den Tisch, was ihr fragende Blicke ihrer Freunde einbrachte.  
  
"Ich habe echt richtig Pech bei dieser Sache", nörgelte sie, "schaut euch mal an, was ich heute wieder Großartiges bekommen habe!"  
  
Neugierig griff Ginny nach dem Manga - und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, ehe sie es an ihren Bruder weiter reichte: "Sogar ich kenne den, obwohl ich kein Muggel bin!"  
  
Als sie jedoch Hermines betrübten Blick bemerkte, wurde sie wieder ernst: "Tut mir leid, dass ich gelacht habe. Für dich ist es vermutlich nicht so lustig, blöde Geschenke zu bekommen."  
  
"Wenn es einfach nur langweilig oder lieblos wäre, hätte ich ja kein Problem damit", kommentierte Hermine genervt, "aber das gestern und das hier deuten doch recht deutlich darauf hin, dass jemand mich absichtlich ärgern will. Erst die Anspielung auf meine Haare, jetzt ... die Andeutung, ich hätte von ... von sowas keine Ahnung."  
  
"Komm schon, Hermine", sagte Ron und schlug ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter, "du weißt doch genau, dass viele dich um deine Intelligenz beneiden. Ist doch klar, dass die dann auf so einem Weg versuchen, dich zu beleidigen. Steh drüber."  
  
Hermine bedachte Ron mit einem dankbaren Lächeln, dann wandte sie den Kopf, um einen Blick auf Draco Malfoy zu werfen, der gerade sein Geschenk auspackte.  
  
"Mensch, Draco, das ist ja richtig schön! Was ist das?", quietschte Pansy begeistert, als sie das kleine, silberne Ding sah. Draco selbst schaute kurz verblüfft, ehe er antwortete: "Ein silberner Federhalter. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet, nachdem das Geschenk gestern so langweilig ausgefallen war."  
  
"War ja klar, dass du mal wieder den Jackpot gezogen hast", meinte Blaise ärgerlich, "ich krieg hier jeden Tag nur eine Packung Süßigkeiten und du wirst mit schönen und praktischen Dingen überschüttet."  
  
"Mh, ja, wirkt so, als würde ich von einem echten Slytherin beschenkt", stimmte Draco ihm zu, "nur komisch, dass keiner auf meine Frage reagiert hat am Montag."  
  
"Vielleicht eine heimliche Verehrerin?", schlug Theodore Nott vor, "Kann ja durchaus sein, dass hier jemand auf dich steht, das aber nicht sagen will, weil du Pansy hast ..."  
  
"Und das ist auch gut so!", betonte diese mit süßlichem, aber bestimmtem Tonfall, "Draco gehört mir!"  
  
Allgemeines Gelächter ertönte vom Tisch der Slytherins und Hermine drehte sich wieder um. Sie hatte zwar nicht hören können, was geredet wurde, doch der erfreute und selbstgefällige Gesichtsausdruck von Malfoy war Beweis genug dafür, dass ihr Geschenk gut angekommen war.

* * *

  
"Was möchtest du trinken? Ich zahle heute ..."  
  
Hermine schaute Ron lächelnd an - sie wusste, wie knapp er immer bei Kasse war, umso mehr bedeutete es ihr, dass er bei ihrem ersten Date derjenige war, der zahlen wollte. Nervös, aber auch voller Zuversicht blätterte Hermine durch die üppige Teekarte, ehe sie sich für einen schlichten, unaromatisierten grünen Tee entschied. Dann legte sie die Karte beiseite und schaute Ron erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Dieser wartete ab, bis die Bedienung die Bestellung aufgenommen und sie wieder alleine gelassen hatte, dann beugte er sich mit leicht roten Wangen vor und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Hand. Kurz noch musterte er die pinke Inneneinrichtung des Pärchen-Cafés, dann fasste er sich ein Herz.  
  
"Das, was ich dir zu sagen habe, könnte ich niemals vor Harry erzählen ... deswegen wollte ich heute unbedingt alleine mit dir sein. Er würde mich vermutlich auslachen ...", fing er vorsichtig an, "ich weiß nicht, ob du es inzwischen bemerkt hast ... du bist ja relativ schnell bei solchen Sachen und verstehst da auch mehr von als wir ... ich konnte es vermutlich vor dir nicht verheimlichen ..."  
  
Verwirrt brach Ron ab. Hermine spürte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, seine Gefühle zu äußern, und so entschied sie, dass sie den ersten Schritt machen würde: "Du musst nicht so nervös sein, Ron. Ich erwidere deine Gefühle."  
  
Gerade wollte sie ihr wärmstes Lächeln aufsetzen, um ihm Mut zu machen, da bemerkte sie seinen überraschten und entsetzten Blick. Sofort wurde sie misstrauisch und schlug sich innerlich dafür, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte.  
  
"Du ... heißt das, du ... magst mich?", stotterte Ron verblüfft. Sein Kopf war inzwischen bis zu den Ohrenspitzen hochrot angelaufen, doch Hermine merkte, dass andere Gefühle als vorher dafür verantwortlich waren. Angespannt erwiderte sie: "Ja. Und ich dachte, wir sind hier auf einem Date. Wo du mich fragen willst, ob wir ausgehen wollen."  
  
"Oh Gott ...", kam es nur von ihm und er sackte erschlagen in sich zusammen. Auch Hermine ließ sich tief in ihren Sessel sinken und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Diese Reaktion sprach Bände. Offensichtlich war das nicht der Plan gewesen, sie hatte alles falsch verstanden, hatte einseitig etwas angenommen, was gar nicht da war. Auch in ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich langsam eine heftige Röte ab. Das Schweigen zwischen den beiden Freunden dehnte sich aus, erdrückte sie beinah, bis es Hermine schließlich zu dumm wurde und sie kalt fragte: "Warum wolltest du dann heute alleine mit mir in ein Pärchen-Café?"  
  
Sie sah, dass Ron schluckte und sich offensichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte, doch sie war nicht bereit, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst, Geschenke für Lavender zu finden. Ich ... ich bin in sie verliebt, Hermine. Sie weiß das nicht und ich will nicht, dass Harry es erfährt, ehe ich Erfolg hatte ..."  
  
"Lavender?", war alles, was Hermine hervorbrachte. Natürlich. Das hübsche, blonde Mädchen, das mit ihren großen Rehaugen immer so naiv aus der Wäsche schaute, als sei alles, was aus dem Mund eines Mannes kam, eine nie zuvor gehörte Weisheit. Lavender trug gerne Schmuck, schminkte sich und war von Natur aus schon sehr attraktiv. Was sollte sie, Hermine Granger, dagegen schon tun? Zornig ballte sie unter dem Tisch ihre Fäuste, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass Ron ihren Stimmungsumschwung bemerkte.  
  
"Wenn ... wenn es dir nicht passt, dann müssen wir auch nicht über sie reden!", sagte er hoffnungsvoll, "Ist vermutlich nicht so gut, wenn ich dann mit dir ... weil du ja anscheinend in mich ..."  
  
"Weißt du was, Ronald?", unterbrach Hermine ihn ungeduldig, "Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Mädchen wie Lavender mögen, aber Madam Puddifoot wird dir sicher weiter helfen können! Und das nächste Mal, wenn du ein Mädchen um Hilfe bittest, denk mal drüber nach, wie es wirkt, sie im Geheimen zu einem Treffen in dem Café von Hogsmeade einzuladen, das bekannt dafür ist, dass man ausschließlich mit seinem Date hingeht! Dann ersparst du dir weitere Peinlichkeiten."  
  
Mit Tränen in den Augen verließ Hermine das Café, ohne Ron oder der verwirrten Bedienung, die gerade ihren Tee brachte, einen weiteren Blick zu schenken. Der Tag hatte schlecht angefangen und er war noch miserabler weiter gegangen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem offenen Ohr, einer guten Freundin, die ihr zuhörte und Trost spendete. Kurz entschlossen wandte sie ihre Schritte in Richtung Avalon in der Hoffnung, dort einige Minuten ungestört mit Cathrin reden zu können.

* * *

  
Seufzend ließ Hermine sich auf den Stuhl sinken, den Cathrin ihr angeboten hatte. Als die Ladenbesitzerin das verheulte Gesicht ihrer jüngeren Freundin gesehen hatte, hatte sie diese sofort in den durch einen Vorhang abgetrennten Raum hinter der Theke geführt, um ihre Sorgen anzuhören. Nachdem Hermine in kurzen Worten das Gespräch mit Ron geschildert hatte, fühlte sie sich bereits ein wenig besser – insbesondere, da die Frau vor ihr für sie wütend wurde.  
  
„Der Junge ist taktlos wie eh und je!“, empörte Cathrin sich, „Weißt du noch, wie ich dich kennen gelernt habe letztes Jahr? Das war am Tag nach dem Ball, da bist du hier hereingeschneit und meintest, du wolltest schöne Sachen kaufen, um einem gewissen Jungen besser zu gefallen. Damals wie heute benimmt sich dein Ron wie ein Trottel!“  
  
„Ich weiß ja“, meinte Hermine verzweifelt, „am schlimmsten ist, dass ich dachte, seit dem letzten Jahr meine Gefühle für ihn überwunden zu haben, aber als er mich gestern zu dem … Treffen einlud, ist alles wieder hochgekommen. Und jetzt habe ich wieder das Gefühl, mich total lächerlich gemacht zu haben.“  
  
„Nein, Hermine, so darfst du nicht denken!“, widersprach Cathrin vehement, „Ron ist derjenige, der sich lächerlich macht! Nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, ist er mindestens genauso verliebt in dich wie du in ihn!“  
  
„Aber er sieht es nicht!“, entgegnete Hermine genervt, „Es scheint beinah, als wolle er mich nicht so sehen! Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hübsch bin, dass ich keine Schminke nutze und nicht jeden Morgen an meinen Haaren rummache. Ich bin nicht wie Lavender, in deren Gegenwart sich jeder Junge überlegen fühlt, weil sie absichtlich süß und wehrlos erscheinen will! Ich kann so nicht sein!“  
  
„Das ist doch auch nicht schlimm!“  
  
„Aber alle Jungs tun so, als wäre es vollkommen unmöglich, sich in mich zu verlieben. Nicht nur Ron, auch Malfoy … und der Blödmann, der mich beschenken muss!“, klagte sie verzweifelt. Rasch erzählte sie von dem miserablen Geschenk, das sie erhalten hatte, und dem ebenso furchtbaren Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy am Tag zuvor. Mitfühlend drückte Cathrin ihre Hand. Die ältere Frau wusste, wie schwer es für junge Mädchen war, die klüger als die meisten Altersgenossen waren. Solche Frauen wirkten auf die meisten Männer nicht anziehend, insbesondere Jungs in Hermines Alter kamen nicht damit klar, wenn eine Frau intelligent und stark wirkte. Sie wollten angebetet werden und den Starken markieren, was Mädchen wie Hermine nicht zuließen. Dafür würde sie später einen erwachsenen Mann finden, der ihr mehr geben würde, als all die oberflächlichen Trottel jemals den oberflächlichen Mädchen geben konnten. Nur dass das im Moment Hermine vermutlich nicht weiter half.  
  
„Der einzige Junge, der auch nur annähernd so denkt wie ich, ist Blaise Zabini!“, durchbrach Hermines leise Stimme schließlich die Stille. Interessiert horchte Cathrin auf: „Den kenne ich gar nicht – ist das einer aus Gryffindor?“  
  
„Nein, leider nicht“, erklärte Hermine, „er ist Slytherin und noch dazu der beste Freund von Malfoy. Egal, wie sehr er mich vielleicht mögen würde, das Frettchen wird schon zu verhindern wissen, dass Blaise mir zu nahe kommt.“  
  
„Wenn er ebenso intelligent ist wie du, wird er sich sicher nicht von einem Freund seine anderen Freunde diktieren lassen.“  
  
Ehe Hermine darauf etwas antworten konnte, bedeutete die Türglocke, dass Cathrin Kundschaft hatte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick trat sie durch den Vorhang an die Theke, um den jungen Mann zu beobachten, der ihr Geschäft betreten hatte. Die blonden Haare kamen ihr nur zu vertraut vor und einem Impuls nachgebend folgte sie ihm in den hinteren Teil des Geschäftes zum günstigeren Schmuck.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie so höflich wie möglich, um den jungen Mann zum Umdrehen zu motivieren. Tatsächlich wandte er sich ihr zu, so dass Cathrin ihren Verdacht bestätigt sah – vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy.  
  
„Ich suche ein Geschenk“, kam die kurz angebundene Antwort. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Cathrin einen unsagbar hässlichen Ring, den er in der Hand hielt. Sie wusste, dass solche absurden Sachen sich bei sehr jungen Mädchen gut verkauften, deswegen führte sie diese, aber selbst hätte sie so etwas nie getragen.  
  
„Wenn Sie für eine Gleichaltrige etwas suchen, rate ich Ihnen von diesem Ring eher ab.“  
  
Ein genervter Ausdruck erschien in Malfoys Gesicht, doch er legte den Ring tatsächlich wieder auf den Tisch zurück – nur um eine noch hässlichere, pinke Haarschleife zu greifen.  
  
„Und die hier? Würde die einem dummen Gryffindor-Mädchen gefallen?“, fragte er zynisch grinsend. Cathrin schluckte – ganz offensichtlich hatte dieser junge Mann nicht vor, seinem Wichtelpartner eine Freude zu bereiten.  
  
„Nunja, das Pink ist schon recht extrem und die Federn stehen vermutlich auch nicht jeder …“  
  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir“, erwiderte er noch breiter grinsend, „aber wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, ist es sehr passend! Heute gab es eine Haarspülung, morgen gibt es eine Haarschleife! Das ist doch so gut durchdacht und rücksichtsvoll von mir, meinen Sie nicht?“  
  
Cathrin sog scharf die Luft ein – eine Haarspülung am Vortag? Das war genau das Geschenk, welches Hermine erhalten hatte. Konnte der Zufall wirklich so weit gehen, dass diese beiden Jugendlichen sich gegenseitig beschenken mussten? _Arme Hermine._   
  
Da er keine weitere Reaktion erhielt, schlenderte Malfoy fröhlich pfeifend wieder nach vorne zur Theke, wartete darauf, dass Cathrin ebenfalls kam, und ließ sich das Geschenk noch in neutrales Papier einpacken. Den zornigen Blick, den sie ihm hinterherwarf, bemerkte er nicht mehr. Seufzend trat sie wieder durch den Vorhang zu Hermine zurück, fest entschlossen, ihr nicht von der Entdeckung zu erzählen.

* * *

  
Mit knurrendem Magen wanderte Hermine durch Hogsmeade. Sie hatte zum Mittag vor Nervosität nicht viel gegessen und bei Madam Puddifoot war sie auch nicht dazu gekommen, so dass sich nun ihr Körper sehr lautstark meldete. Sie war unsicher, ob sie bereits zum Schloss zurückkehren sollte, um dort in der Küche ein paar Kekse und einen heißen Tee zu nehmen, oder lieber im Drei Besen einkehren wollte. Unzufrieden mit sich selbst entschied sie sich schließlich für letzteres – sie wollte Ron so schnell nicht über den Weg laufen, so lächerlich sie das auch fand, und im Schloss war ein Treffen wahrscheinlicher als im Dorf.  
  
Ein kurzes Zittern lief durch Hermines Körper, als sie durch die Tür in den warmen Gastraum trat – erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr sie draußen gefroren hatte. Es konnte wirklich nicht mehr lange bis zum ersten Schnee dauern, die Luft roch schon danach. Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum zeigte ihr, dass Malfoy mit seinen Freunden ebenfalls anwesend war. In der Hoffnung, dass sie noch nicht bemerkt worden war, schritt sie schnell nach vorne an die Bar und nahm dort auf einem der Hocker Platz.  
  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Liebes?“, fragte Rosmerta mit ihrer typischen, überschwänglichen Art.  
  
„Einen heißen Tee und Apfelstrudel, bitte.“  
  
Kurz kniff die Wirtin die Augen zusammen, dann erwiderte sie: „Darjeeling, wie gestern, ja?“  
  
Etwas überrascht, dass Rosmerta sich an ihren Besuch vom Vortag erinnerte, nickte Hermine. Während sie auf ihre Bestellung wartete, registrierte sie überrascht, dass Blaise seine Freunde verlassen hatte, und auf sie zusteuerte. Unsicher, was sie davon halten sollte, nickte sie ihm schüchtern zu.  
  
„Hey, Granger“, sagte Blaise, während er sich auf dem Hocker neben ihr sinken ließ, „mal wieder alleine unterwegs?“  
  
Sofort verfinsterte sich ihre Miene – warum mussten alle sie damit aufziehen? Entsprechend genervt gab sie zurück: „Ist es so schlimm, dass ich mal alleine bin?“  
  
„Nein, nein“, erwiderte Blaise und hob abwehrend die Hände, „nur ungewohnt. Sonst sieht man dich ja nur mit Potter und Weasley zusammen. Warum die plötzliche Trennung?“  
  
Misstrauisch schaute Hermine den Jungen vor sich an, doch da sie keine Häme in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, zuckte sie schließlich mit den Schultern und erklärte: „Ich möchte gerne alleine Geschenke für die Wichtel-Sache kaufen. Ich will nicht, dass sie wissen, wen ich beschenke … und entsprechend bin ich öfter mal alleine hier. Und außerdem …“  
  
Hermine stockte kurz, doch ehe sie eine bewusste Entscheidung treffen konnte, sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus: „Außerdem ist Ron ein totales Arschloch und Harry wird von Ginny abgelenkt. Da kann ich nicht mal was dran ändern, dass ich alleine bin.“  
  
Entsetzt darüber, gerade zugegeben zu haben, dass es sie zu einem gewissen Grad wurmte, alleine unterwegs zu sein, verstummte sie. Was hatte dieser Slytherin nur an sich, dass sie vor ihm ihre Gedanken offen aussprach? In der Erwartung, nun den üblichen Spott zu ernten, schaute sie auf den Boden. Doch zu ihrer erneuten Überraschung spürte sie nur eine warme Hand, die sich auf ihr Knie legte.  
  
„Die zwei sind nicht ganz richtig im Kopf, dass sie dich aus den Augen lassen“, flüsterte Blaise leise, aber bestimmt, „du solltest  nicht zu viel auf die Freundschaft von zwei Kerlen geben, die nicht erkennen, welchen Schatz sie vor sich haben.“  
  
Verblüfft schaute Hermine ihr Gegenüber an. Sie konnte nicht einordnen, wie sie diese Worte zu verstehen hatte, aber ehe sie fragen konnte, hatte Blaise seine Hand bereits wieder zurückgezogen und war aufgestanden. Mit pochendem Herzen sah Hermine dem dunklen Slytherin nach. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein kleines Lächeln sich auf ihr Gesicht stahl: Mit nur einem Satz hatte dieser junge Mann es geschafft, all ihre düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben und ihr das Gefühl zu geben, auch etwas wert zu sein. Versunken in Reflexion darüber, was seine Worte wohl noch implizieren mochten, bemerkte Hermine so nicht einmal, dass Madam Rosmerta Kuchen und Tee vor ihr abstellte.


	7. Das 3. Geschenk: Von Schneebällen und überraschenden Rettungen

Sie könnte sich selbst schlagen für ihre Dummheit. Da war sie gestern den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade gewesen und hatte nicht daran gedacht, ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Sicher, für diesen Morgen hatte sie noch die silberne Feder passend zum Federhalter von gestern. Aber heute war Sonntag, der dritte Advent. Keines der Geschäfte würde offen haben, nirgends würde sie ein Geschenk kaufen können. Genervt drehte Hermine sich in ihrem Bett um. Sie war wie immer früh wach geworden, ihre innere Uhr weckte sie selbst zum Sonntag so pünktlich, als ob sie zum Unterricht müsste.  
  
Was machte sie sich überhaupt für Gedanken? Sie wurde offensichtlich von einem übel meinenden Slytherin beschenkt, der sich nicht darum scherte, dass Dumbledore mit dem Wichtelspiel Frieden stiften wollte. Darüber hinaus war sie sich sicher, dass Dracos Freude über seine schönen Geschenke sich ins Gegenteil verkehren würden, sobald er herausfand, dass sie von ihr kamen. Es war vollkommen sinnlos, sich Mühe zu geben, er hatte es nicht verdient. Wie sehr hätte sie sich gefreut, wenn sie statt seiner Blaise Zabini beschenken müsste. Er war auch ein Slytherin, aber so viel offener und höflicher. So, wie er sich seit Beginn der Ferien verhielt, war Hermine fest davon überzeugt, dass sie Freunde werden konnten. Sie mochte seine ruhige, nachdenkliche Art und vor allem schätzte sie an ihm, dass er ihr das Gefühl gab, etwas wert zu sein. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber auch über die Ferien hinaus andauern würde, so dass sie endlich einen Freund in Slytherin haben konnte.  
  
Mit einem Stöhnen setzte Hermine sich auf. Es hatte keinen Sinn, über Blaise nachzudenken - sie musste sich überlegen, was sie mit Draco anstellte. Die Tatsache, dass sie kein Geschenk für den Montag hatte, nagte an ihr. Die Stille im Raum wies darauf hin, dass ihre drei Zimmergefährtinnen noch schliefen. So leise wie möglich zog Hermine sich an, griff nach der silbernen Feder, die sie am Abend zuvor in schlichtes, grünes Papier gewickelt hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei. Auch nach all den Jahren war sie immer wieder überrascht davon, wie intelligent jene Eulen waren, die für Zauberer Post überlieferten. Als sie am ersten Tag früh morgens einer Eule das Geschenk für Draco umgebunden hatte, war sie nicht sofort los geflogen, sondern tauchte pünktlich mit der üblichen Post zum Frühstück auf. Und auch jetzt war Hermine sich sicher, dass sich die Eule erst auf den Weg machen würde, wenn Draco am Frühstückstisch saß und sie empfangen konnte.  
  
"Hoppla", war das letzte, was Hermine hörte, ehe sie unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Gedankenverloren war sie in einen anderen Schüler hinein gerannt und hatte vor lauter Schreck das Gleichgewicht verloren. Innerlich fluchend - auch dieser Tag begann mal wieder großartig - richtete sie sich wieder auf. Vor ihr stand Blaise.  
  
"Guten Morgen", meinte er grinsend, "du musst dich nicht gleich vor meine Füße werfen, nur weil ich so umwerfend bin, Granger!"  
  
Ein säuerliches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht: "Und du musst mich nicht gewaltsam zu Boden stoßen, nur weil du über meinen attraktiven Körper herfallen willst, Zabini."  
  
Kurz stutzte der dunkle Slytherin, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus, das auch Hermine ansteckte.  
  
"Mir war nie bewusst, wie schlagfertig du sein kannst."  
  
"Oh, das bin ich eigentlich auch nicht", erwiderte Hermine grinsend, "aber wenn man jahrelang mit Beleidigungen von Malfoy zu tun hat, lernt man so einiges. Man könnte also sagen, ich hatte einen guten Lehrer."  
  
"Ja, mit Beleidigungen ist Draco wirklich gut", bestätigte Blaise. Überrascht bemerkte Hermine einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck in dem Gesicht von Blaise, doch ehe sie nachfragen konnte, fügte er an: "Weißt du, ich halte es für eine Unsitte, Freunde beim Nachnamen zu nennen ..."  
  
Verwirrt hob sie die Augenbrauen: "Naja, Malfoy ist jetzt nicht gerade ein Freund von mir ..."  
  
"Ich rede nicht von Draco", unterbrach Blaise sie, "sondern von mir. Und dir. Ich würde dich gerne mit Hermine anreden."  
  
"Oh", war alles, was sie raus brachte. Die leisen, aber ernst gesprochenen Worte ließen ihr Herz höher schlagen - offensichtlich war sie nicht die einzige, die sich eine Freundschaft wünschte. Es freute sie, dass er den ersten Schritt machte, und so hatte sie kein Problem damit, ihm entgegen zu kommen: "Und ich würde dich gerne mit Blaise anreden."  
  
"Na dann", sagte jener grinsend, während er ihr seine Hand hinhielt, "ich bin Blaise!"  
  
"Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Hermine!", antwortete sie und drückte einmal kräftig seine Hand. Etwas unsicher, was sie noch sagen sollte, schaute Hermine zu dem Slytherin vor sich auf, doch dieser blickte sie wieder nur ernst und nachdenklich an, ohne jede Absicht, noch etwas zu sagen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl wandte Hermine den Blick von seinem ab - und hörte von weiter oben den Schrei einer Eule. Mit einem Mal fiel ihr wieder ein, weswegen sie eigentlich her gekommen war.  
  
"Ich muss noch mein Geschenk einer Eule mitgeben, Blaise", fing sie an. Ein Nicken war die ganze Antwort, die sie bekam. Verwirrt über sein nachdenkliches Schweigen wandte Hermine sich ab, um einer der kleineren Eulen ihr Paket umzubinden. Sie flüsterte den Namen von Draco, woraufhin die Eule blinzelte und ihr Gefieder durchschüttelte - ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie verstanden hatte, dass das Paket innerhalb von Hogwarts ausgeliefert werden sollte und somit für sie als Schülerin kostenfrei war. Lächelnd kehrte Hermine zu Blaise zurück, um mit ihm zum Frühstück zu gehen, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt.  
  
"Sieh nur!", rief sie entzückt aus, "Es hat angefangen zu schneien."  
  
Nun wandte auch Blaise seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seiner Umgebung zu und bemerkte seinerseits das dichter werdende Schneegestöber um ihn herum. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, als er sah, wie Hermine aufgeregt an das Steingeländer der Treppe trat, um den Ausblick auf die langsam unter weißem Puder versinkende Landschaft von Hogwarts zu genießen. Vorsichtig trat er direkt hinter sie, darauf achtend, ihr so nah wie möglich zu sein, ohne sie zu berühren. So sehr er selbst auch den ersten Schnee liebte, es gelang ihm nicht, seinen Blick von den braunen Locken abzuwenden, die auf Brusthöhe vor ihm hin und her wippten. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe, nicht einfach seine Arme auszustrecken und das zierliche Mädchen vor sich in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Sie standen noch am Anfang, hatten gerade erst vom Nachnamen zum Vornamen gewechselt, sie kannten sich eigentlich erst wenige Tage. Zumindest galt das für sie. Er hatte schon seit dem Ball im Vorjahr ein Auge auf sie geworfen, hatte sie immer wieder im Unterricht beobachtet, ihr Lachen ebenso bewundert wie ihre Geduld mit ihren Freunden. Es hatte nur wenige gemeinsame Gespräche gebraucht, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie tatsächlich ein Mädchen war, für das er ernsthaftes Interesse entwickeln konnte.  
  
"Wollen wir zurück?", riss ihn ihre Stimme plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und schaute mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm hinauf. Das Rot, das sich ob der Kälte über ihre Wangen gelegt hatte, ließ ihr Gesicht noch mehr als sonst strahlen. Nervös trat Blaise einen Schritt zurück und nickte. In Gedanken ganz woanders beobachtete er, wie Hermine ausgelassen die Stufen hinunter sprang, auf jedem Absatz stehen blieb, sich zu ihm umdrehte, wartete, nur um dann wieder voraus zu eilen. Ihre kindliche Freude über den ersten Schnee ließ Blaise erneut still vor sich hin lächeln.

* * *

  
  
"Dein Wichtel hat sich ja heute mal wieder selbst übertroffen"  
  
Schnaubend boxte Hermine Harry in die Seite. Selbst übertroffen, das stimmte nur zu sehr. Eine pinke Haarschleife mit Federn daran? Das interessanteste an dem Geschenk war noch, dass Hermine keine Vorstellung hatte, wo man so etwas in Hogsmeade finden konnte.  
  
"Möchtest du dir die Schleife mal ausleihen?", gab sie neckend zurück. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände, doch Ginny stimmte in den Scherz von Hermine ein: "Oh, dir würde pink bestimmt prima stehen, Harry! So ein schöner Kontrast zu deinen schwarzen Haaren!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten riss sie ihm die Mütze vom Kopf und stürmte im Schneegestöber davon, während Harry ihr hinterher jagte. Ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen schaute Hermine ihnen nach. Sie freute sich für Harry, dass Ginny endlich zu ihren Gefühlen stand und dass sie beide sich langsam einander annäherten. Aber nachdem Ron nun ebenfalls ein anderes Mädchen für sich entdeckt hatte, fühlte sie sich alleine. Sie vermisste die alte Zeit, als es nur sie drei gegeben hatte und Gefühle keine Rolle spielten. Sie fragte sich, ob sie glücklicher wäre, wenn Ron sich in sie verliebt hätte, ob sie seine Gefühle wirklich ernsthaft erwidert hätte, oder ob sie sich ihre Verliebtheit nur eingebildet hatte. Sicher, seine Abfuhr am Vortag hatte sie verletzt. Aber lag das wirklich an echten Gefühlen oder war nicht einfach nur ihr Stolz verletzt? Es hatte in ihrem Leben immer nur Ron und Harry gegeben - und weil letzterer ihr so nah stand wie ein Bruder, war sie immer davon ausgegangen, eines Tages mit Ron zusammen zu kommen, da es auch für ihn immer nur sie gegeben hatte. Doch offensichtlich war das ein Irrtum. Beide Jungs hatten unabhängig von ihr andere Mädchen auserkoren.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich auch anderweitig umschauen, überlegte Hermine. Ehe sie diesen Gedanken jedoch genauer nachverfolgen konnte, war sie im Dorf angekommen und hatte das Paar vor sich eingeholt. Sie sah sofort, dass das Rot auf deren Wangen nicht nur von Kälte und Anstrengung herrührte. Irgendwas hatten sie offenbar besprochen, während Hermine hinterher getrödelt war. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie ihre Freunde an.  
  
"Wir wollten ja eigentlich zusammen ins Drei Besen", begann Ginny schließlich, "aber ... Harry hat gerade gefragt ... wäre es schlimm, wenn wir dich hier alleine lassen? Wir ... würden gerne zu Madam Puddifoot."  
  
Innerlich spürte Hermine, wie sehr sie diese Worte verletzten, doch sie konnte ihren beiden Freunden die Bitte nicht abschlagen. Sie hatten ihre Liebe füreinander gerade erst entdeckt und sie konnte verstehen, dass sie das nun auskosten und vertiefen wollten.  
  
"Geht nur, ihr zwei Turteltäubchen. Ich hätte es eh nicht länger mich euch ausgehalten!"  
  
Dankbar umarmten beide sie, ehe sie Händchen haltend davon spazierten. Wieder einmal alleine ging Hermine langsamen Schrittes durch das unbelebte Dorf. Die Läden hatten tatsächlich alle geschlossen, nur aus dem Kamin vom Drei Besen und weiter entfernt von Madam Puddifoots stieg Rauch auf. Einer Eingebung folgend betrat Hermine zum wiederholten Male in dieser Woche die warme Gaststube.  
  
"Verkaufen Sie auch Gutscheine?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich an der Bar niedergelassen hatte. Madam Rosmerta schaute kurz verwirrt, dann stahl sich ein Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht: "Da hat wohl jemand vergessen, dass sonntags die Geschäfte zu haben, was?"  
  
"Sie haben mich ertappt", gab Hermine zu, "bitte, Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung!"  
  
Lachend griff Rosmerta unter die Theke und zog mehrere farbige Umschläge hervor: "Natürlich habe ich auch Gutscheine. Was möchtest du? Ein Butterbier, ein Stück Kuchen mit Getränk nach Wahl, ein hochpronzentiger Schnaps?"  
  
"Um Gottes Willen, kein Alkohol!", entfuhr es Hermine, "Ich nahme den Kuchen mit Getränk. Wie viel kostet das?"  
  
"Neun Sickel. Möchtest du noch eine Schleife um den Umschlag?"  
  
"Nein, danke."  
  
Erleichtert zahlte Hermine die neun Sickel, steckte den goldfarbenen Umschlag ein und verabschiedete sich. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht war der Tag erfolgreich gewesen. Ihre gute Laune nach dem Gespräch mit Blaise am Morgen hatte sich auf dem Weg ins Dorf verabschiedet, doch nun kehrte sie langsam zurück. Was machte es schon, dass Harry und Ginny weg waren? So konnte sie alleine in Ruhe das Schneegstöber genießen und so lange auf dem Heimweg trödeln wie sie wollte.

* * *

  
  
"Was mach ich nur?", jammerte Pansy, "Alle Geschäfte haben zu und ich habe noch kein Geschenk für Theo für morgen!"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung", gab Draco genervt zurück. Er hatte selbst vergessen, dass er am Sonntag schlecht ein Geschenk kaufen konnte und stand nun ebenfalls mit leeren Händen da. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, jetzt angestrengt nach einem Geschenk zu suchen, doch wenn Granger morgen früh nichts erhielt, würde sie gewiss zu Dumbledore gehen und dann konnte er sich eine von seinen langen Standpauken anhören. Darauf hatte er wahrlich keine Lust. Unentschlossen lenkte er seine Schritte Richtung Drei Besen. Er hatte das Gefühl, er wurde langsam Stammgast dort, aber da sie derzeit jeden Tag ins Dorf durften, wollte er ungerne eine Gelegenheit auslassen, das gemütliche Lokal zu besuchen.  
  
Zu Dracos Überraschung war der Gastraum nicht ganz leer: Blaise und Theodore saßen in der Nähe vom Kamin an einem Tisch und tranken warmes Butterbier.  
  
"Hey, ihr zwei treulosen Freunde", beschwerte er sich, kaum dass er an den Tisch herangetreten war, "ihr hättet ruhig mal sagen können, dass ihr heute auch ins Dorf geht!"  
  
"Sorry", gab Blaise zurück, doch ein Blick auf Pansy ließ ihn verstummen. Diese verschwand Richtung Toilette, während Draco sich auf einen der freien Stühle sinken ließ.  
  
"Pansy hat uns verboten, heute mit dir was zu unternehmen!", flüsterte Blaise im schnell zu, "Sie wollte dich heute ganz für sich alleine."  
  
"Und das macht ihr mit? Habt ihr kein Mitleid mit mir?"  
  
"Pansy kann manchmal ganz schön bestimmend sein", erklärte Theo, "ich frage mich, ob sie eine zweite Persönlichkeit hat. Es gibt wirklich Momente, da wirkt sie gar nicht naiv, sondern gerissen und gefährlich."  
  
"Ach, stell dich nicht so an, du Angsthase", kommentierte Blaise lachend, "jede verliebte Frau wirkt bedrohlich, wenn sie ihren Willen durchsetzen will!"  
  
Skeptisch hob Theodore eine Augenbraue, doch da er Pansy von der Toilette zurückkehren sah, schwieg er. Draco nutzte die kurze Zeit, ehe Pansy zurück war, und sagte leise: "Ich will noch schnell wohin. Könnt ihr bitte dafür sorgen, dass sie mir nicht folgt?"  
  
"Hast du gehört, was wir gerade gesagt haben?", zischte Theodore zurück, "Sie hat uns extra angewiesen, dass wir euch in Ruhe lassen!"  
  
"Dann macht euch 'nen Kopf!", fuhr Draco ihn an, dann erhob er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort, warf Pansy ein Lächeln zu und verschwand.  
  
"Wo will er denn hin?", fragte diese verwirrt. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel antwortete Blaise schließlich: "Keine Ahnung, aber er kommt bestimmt gleich zurück. Warte doch hier mit uns solange, draußen ist es viel zu ungemütlich."  
  
"Ihr zwei seid echt keine große Hilfe!", fuhr Pansy die beiden Slytherin wütend an, "Wenn man euch einmal um was bittet ... Holzköpfe."  
  
Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrten Blaise und Theodore sie an, doch Pansy lachte nur: "Ich mach doch nur Spaß! Ich hatte mich eben darauf gefreut, endlich mal wieder alleine mit meinem Draco zu sein, und nun geht es doch nicht!"  
  
Das typische, schwärmerische Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und Blaise wandte sich Schultern zuckend ab. Pansy war und blieb ein naives, vollkommen in Draco vernarrtes Mädchen. Den misstrauischen Blick von Theodore bemerkte er nicht.

* * *

  
Genervt stapfte Draco durch den Schnee. Kurz nachdem er das Drei Besen verlassen hatte, war ihm die Idee gekommen, Hermine einen Gutschein für Madam Puddifoot zu schenken. Sie würde den Gutschein sicherlich niemals einlösen können, denn welcher Junge würde schon mit ihr dorthin gehen wollen? Entsprechend froh war er über seine Idee gewesen, doch als er das kleine Café betreten hatte, bereute er seine Entscheidung. Alle Augen hatten sich auf ihn gerichtet, so unpassend hatte er dort gewirkt - und um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, waren auch Potter und seine kleine Wiesel-Freundin anwesend gewesen. So hatte er nur in aller Eile seinen Wunsch geäußert und war dann wieder in die Kälte geflohen. Er hatte keine Lust gehabt, zu Theo und Blaise zurückzukehren - oder, um genauer zu sein, zu Pansy zurück zu kehren. Ihre Naivität war zwar belustigend, aber manchmal nervte sie ihn doch mit ihrer übertrieben anhänglichen Art. Er hatte kein Interesse an ihr, das hatte er oft genug zum Ausdruck gebracht, doch sie ließ einfach nicht locker.  
  
Unwillig schritt er weiter durch den Schnee. Er ahnte schon, dass Pansy ihn zu einer Schneeballschlacht überreden wollen würde, sobald es mit Schneien aufgehört hatte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was daran so lustig sein sollte, sich in der Kälte mit nassem Zeug zu bewerfen, aber Pansy liebte das. Und offensichtlich viele anderen auch - direkt vor ihm drangen Schreie und Gelächter an sein Ohr. Offensichtlich vergnügte sich bereits eine kleine Schülerschar im Schnee.  
  
Als Draco um die Biegung auf die Lichtung im Wald trat, blieb er entsetzt stehen. Was sich dort vor ihm abspielte, war keine Schneeballschlacht, sondern ein Überfall. Auf dem Boden lag zusammengekauert ein Mädchen, ihr Zauberstab einige Meter entfernt im Schnee, und die Angreifer schossen versteckt hinter Bäumen hervor mit verzauberten Schneebällen auf sie. Wut stieg in Draco hoch. Er war ja selbst für jeden Streich zu haben, aber wer etwas ausheckte, sollte wenigstens auch den Mut haben, sein Gesicht zu zeigen. Und es war verantwortungslos, etwas zu tun, was andere Schüler verletzen konnte - allein schon, weil es sehr hohen Punktabzug für das eigene Haus bedeuten konnte. Kurz entschlossen packte er seinen eigenen Stab und schickte mit einem gezielten "Stupor" einen der Jungen, der gerade hinter einem Baum hervor schaute, zu Boden.  
  
Bereit, sich zur Not auch mit den anderen vieren zu duellieren, trat Draco einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, doch die Jungs schauten ihn nur entsetzt an. Sofort erkannte er, dass er fünf Drittklässler aus seinem eigenen Haus vor sich hatte und sein Zorn verstärkte sich.  
  
"Idioten!", fuhr er sie an, "Wenn ihr schon jemanden einen Streich spielen wollt, dann steht wenigstens dazu und zeigt eure Gesichter! Feiglinge!"  
  
Entsetzt packten die vier Kinder ihren Freund und rannten vor ihm davon. Kopfschüttelnd ließ Draco seinen Zauberstab sinken. Was hatten solche Feiglinge in Slytherin zu suchen? Warum hatte der Hut sie nicht nach Hufflepuff gesteckt? Mit jeder neuen Generation von Schülern schienen mehr Dummköpfe in seinem Haus zu landen. Das leise Stöhnen hinter ihm riss Draco aus seinen Gedanken - das Opfer des Überfalls hätte er beinah vergessen. Als er sich umdrehte und das Mädchen genauer musterte, schrak er zurück.  
  
"Granger!"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Hermine schaute ihren Retter ebenso ungläubig an wie dieser sie. Es war schon eine merkwürdige Fügung des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet er sie in dieser peinlichen Situation sehen sollte. Sie war eh schon wütend auf sich, dass sie so leicht ihren Zauberstab verloren hatte, aber dass nun gerade Draco Malfoy des Weges kommen musste und sie nicht nur sah, sondern auch noch rettete, empfand sie als mehr als ungerecht.  
  
Kaum hatte sie sich aufgerichtet, fühlte sie sich hart am Arm gepackt: "Bild dir bloß nichts ein! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du hier am Boden liegst, hätte ich nicht eingegriffen!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Malfoy", spie sie ihm entgegen, "ich hätte auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet!"  
  
Kurz schauten sie sich noch hasserfüllt in die Augen, dann ließ er von ihr ab und wandte sich zum Gehen. Genervt griff Hermine nach ihrem am Boden liegenden Zauberstab. In ihr kämpften Abneigung und ihr Gryffindor-Herz miteinander, doch schließlich gewann letzteres. Mit einigen langen Schritten hatte sie Draco eingeholt und ihrerseits nach seinem Arm gegriffen.  
  
"Ich weiß, du hast es nicht für mich getan. Trotzdem: Danke!"  
  
Und noch ehe er irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte, lief sie mit hastigen Schritten vor ihm davon.

* * *

  
"Sie hat sich bedankt?"  
  
Ungläubig schaute Theodore seinen Freund an. Draco hatte gerade während des Abendessens von dem Vorfall im Wald erzählt. Während Theodore und Pansy mit Unglaube reagierten, seufzte Blaise nur schwer: "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, sie ist kein schlechter Mensch."  
  
"Warte es nur ab, Blaise. Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis wir an den Punktegläsern sehen, dass uns Hauspunkte abgezogen wurden. Sie wird den lächerlichen Vorfall sicherlich petzen ... und mich vermutlich gleich mit in die Pfanne hauen!" entgegnete Draco gereizt.  
  
"Das bezweifle ich!", erwiderte dieser, "Warte du nur ab, ich wette, du wirst überrascht sein von ihr!"  
  
"Das war aber doch so eine noble Tat von dir!", hauchte Pansy in sein Ohr, während sie sich gleichzeitig an ihn klammerte, "Nur zu blöd, dass es ausgerechnet das Schlammblut war, das du gerettet hast!"  
  
"Pansy!", fuhr Draco sie wütend an und versuchte, sich aus ihren Armen zu befreien, "Hör auf, dieses Wort zu benutzen!"  
  
"Aber wieso denn? Ein Schlammblut ist ein Schlammblut."  
  
Angespannt ballte Blaise seine Fäuste, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, zischte Draco: "Willst du wirklich die Konsequenzen von diesem ganzen Blutstatus-Gerede kennen lernen?"  
  
"Tja, wer weiß, vielleicht will ich das tatsächlich", flüsterte Pansy so leise, dass nur Draco sie hören konnte, und ließ ein fieses Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen. Ehe dieser sich jedoch bewusst wurde, was er gerade gesehen und gehört hatte, erschien wieder ihr naives Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und sie flötete entschuldigend: "Wenn du das Wort nicht magst, Draco, dann will ich es auch nicht mehr benutzen!"  
  
Und so beendeten drei schlecht gelaunte Männer und eine fröhliche Pansy schweigend ihr Abendessen.

* * *

  
  
"Granger!"  
  
Überrascht blieb Hermine stehen - rief da gerade tatsächlich Draco Malfoy nach ihr? Gespannt drehte sie sich zu dem blonden Slytherin um.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Was warum?", gab Hermine verwirrt zurück.  
  
"Du hattest heute Abend genug Zeit. Warum gab es noch keinen Punktabzug für uns? Du hast doch sicher schon mit einem Lehrer über den Überfall im Wald geredet!"  
  
"Achso, das", erwiderte sie trocken, "ich habe es keinem Leher erzählt. Warum sollte ich auch? Fünf Schüler aus Slytherin haben sich einen Scherz erlaubt, einer hat mich gerettet. Die Punkte, die dafür abgezogen werden, hättest du für deine Tat sofort wieder geholt. Das ganze Theater kann man sich auch sparen."  
  
Triumphierend bemerkte sie den überraschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Du hättest ... mich erwähnt? Positiv?"  
  
"Ja, Malfoy, das hätte ich. Ich habe dir im Wald gedankt und das meinte ich ernst. Ich bin dir dankbar für deine Hilfe, egal, aus welchen Motiven sie kam."  
  
Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag genoss Hermine das Gefühl, einen sprachlosen Draco Malfoy zurück zu lassen. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie Blaise an seinen Freund herantrat und ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
"Siehst du, ich hatte Recht. Hermine versteht was von Ehre."  
  
"Hermine?", sagte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue, "Du nennst sie beim Vornamen?"  
  
"Ja, das tue ich. Wie jeden meiner Freunde."  
  
"Seit wann seid ihr Freunde?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Seit heute? Ernsthaft, Draco", meinte Blaise genervt, "du bist mein bester Freund. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich deine Abneigung gegen Gryffindors teilen muss. Insbesondere nicht diese spezielle. Du könntest stattdessen zumindest versuchen, ihr eine Chance zu geben."  
  
"So, wie du redest, klingt es, als hättest du dich in sie verliebt!", kam es misstrauisch von Draco, während die beiden Freunde gemeinsam Richtung Kerker schlenderten. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf den Lippen von Blaise: "Vielleicht habe ich das auch."


	8. Das 4. Geschenk: Von lauten Reden und leisen Einsichten

Ein wenig erleichtert kicherte Hermine in sich hinein. Das Geschenk, welches ihr die Eule gerade überbracht hatte, sah sehr nach einem Gutschein aus. Offensichtlich war sie nicht die einzige gewesen, die nicht eingeplant hatte, dass man an einem Sonntag schlecht Geschenke einkaufen konnte. Als sie jedoch den Umschlag öffnete und das mit Herzen verzierte Kärtchen herausholte, verging ihr das Lachen: Ein Gutschein für einen Tee bei Madam Puddifoot. Dieses Café schien sie zu verfolgen. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihr Wichtel das Geschenk erneut nicht nett meinte, sondern es als Anspielung auf ihr nicht existentes Liebesleben gedacht hatte, ebenso wie den Manga zuvor.  
  
Grimmig legte sie den Gutschein zur Seite. Heute war der erste offizielle Ferientag, entsprechend leer war die Große Halle zum Frühstück um diese Zeit. Die meisten Schüler würden erst in ein oder zwei Stunden eintrudeln, da sie ausgiebig ausschlafen wollten. Für Hermine funktionierte das nicht, selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, konnte sie es nach dem Aufwachen keine fünf Minuten länger im Bett aushalten. Zu schnell wurde ihr Geist aktiv, suchte nach Nahrung, wollte bewegt werden. Und so saß sie alleine an der großen Gryffindor-Tafel, warf ab und an einen Blick auf ein paar fleißige Ravenclaw-Schüler aus dem Jahrgang über ihr, die offensichtlich auch während der Ferien und während des Essens lernten, amüsierte sich über den vollkommen verwaisten Tisch der Hufflepuffs – und blieb schließlich an den einzigen zwei Personen hängen, die am Tisch des Slytherins saßen: Theodore Nott und Blaise.  
  
Kurz rang sie mit sich, dann beschloss Hermine, zu den beiden rüber zu gehen. Während der Ferien kam es oft genug vor, dass Schüler sich an den Tisch eines anderen Hauses setzten, und sie konnte ein einsames Frühstück nicht wirklich genießen. Mit ihrem Becher voll heißem Kaffee in der Hand stellte sie sich schüchtern vor die Bank.  
  
„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?“  
  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung warf Blaise ihr ein strahlendes, einladendes Lächeln zu, so dass sie den misstrauischen Blick von Theodore ignorieren konnte. Dankbar stellte sie den Becher ab und setzte sich den zwei Jungs gegenüber.  
  
„Was bewegt dich dazu, dich zu uns zu setzen?“, wollte Theodore wissen, offensichtlich noch immer skeptisch, ob sie nicht etwas im Schilde führte. Ehe Hermine jedoch antworten konnte, sprang Blaise ein: „Hermine, du kennst Theo vermutlich nicht, oder? Das ist Theodore. Theo, das ist Hermine – aber eigentlich muss man sie ja nicht vorstellen.“  
  
Sie bemerkte den ärgerlichen Blick von Theodore, war aber nicht gewillt, sich davon aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen: „Doch, doch, ich kenne ihn. Wir haben zusammen Alte Runen, oder?“  
  
Offensichtlich hatte dieser Slytherin nicht vor, sich mit ihr zu assoziieren, zumindest erntete sie nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue und Schweigen. Innerlich verfluchte Hermine sich für ihre eigene Courage. Sicher, Blaise war freundlich zu ihr und ein Frühstück zu zweit wäre vermutlich sehr angenehm verlaufen. Aber Theodore Nott hinterließ in ihr das Gefühl, Abschaum zu sein. Verunsichert bemerkte sie, wie Blaise sich zu ihm hinüber beugte und längere Zeit etwas  in sein Ohr flüsterte. Unsicher, was sie daraus machen sollte – tuschelten die beiden etwa über sie? – nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee.  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung schien sich Theodores Einstellung nach dem leisen Zwiegespräch geändert zu haben. Mehr neugierig denn skeptisch wandte er sich ihr zu: „Ja, Alte Runen. Wir sind nicht mehr so viele da. Ich wundere mich, dass du das noch belegst.“  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass du alle Fächer belegst. Blaise hat mir letztens erzählt, dass du auch mit in Arithmantik sitzt. Gibt es irgendetwas, was du nicht machst?“  
  
Hermine lachte auf: „Ja, Wahrsagen! Und Muggelkunde, wobei ich letzteres eigentlich sehr spannend fand. Aber Wahrsagen … das ist wirklich gar nicht mein Fall.“  
  
Ein beinahe unscheinbares Lächeln erschien auf Theodores Lippen als er erwiderte: „Das kann ich verstehen, aber vermutlich bist du eines der wenigen Mädchen, das so denkt. Wenn ich an Pansy denke …“  
  
„Du kannst aber Hermine doch nicht mit Pansy vergleichen!“, schimpfte Blaise scherzhaft, „Die zwei trennen Welten. Ich glaube, es gibt keine zwei Menschen, die verschiedener sind.“  
  
„Stimmt. Pansy ist hübsch, aber faul. Und ich bin fleißig, aber hässlich“, kam es trocken von Hermine. Wieder zupfte ein Grinsen an Theos Lippen, doch Blaise wurde sofort ernst: „Lass dir von Idioten wie Weasley nichts einreden! Du bist nicht hässlich!“  
  
„Mit der Meinung stehst du aber ziemlich alleine da. Hier“, sagte Hermine, während sie in ihrer Hosentasche kramte und den inzwischen recht verknitterten Gutschein herausholte, „das hat mein Wichtel mir heute geschenkt. Ich verstehe die Anspielung nur zu genau.“  
  
Misstrauisch bemerkte Hermine einen kurzen Blickwechsel zwischen den beiden Jungs und dann betretenes Schweigen. Offensichtlich wussten beide, wer sich das ausgedacht hatte – und damit war ihr Verdacht, dass sie von einem Slytherin beschenkt wurde, bestätigt.  
  
„Wisst ihr, ich muss auch einen Slytherin beschenken“, begann sie aufgebracht, „und noch dazu jemanden, den ich nicht besonders gut leiden kann. Und naturgemäß erwartet man, dass Gryffindor und Slytherin sich gegenseitig in die Pfanne hauen und nur blöde Sachen schenken würden. Aber genau darum geht es Dumbledore bei dieser Idee – dass das endlich aufhört und man endlich beginnt, über den anderen nachzudenken. Dass man anfängt zu überlegen, was eine fremde Person, vielleicht sogar aus einem verhassten Haus, wohl so mag. Und wenn man schon dabei ist, warum sie es mag. Er will, dass wir uns in das Denken und Fühlen unserer Mitschüler hineinversetzen und so Verständnis entwickeln. Und ich versuche das! Ich schenke jeden Tag etwas, was einem Slytherin-Schüler sicherlich gefallen würde. Und mir gefällt es selbst! Warum tut mein Wichtel das nicht auch? Warum kann er nicht wenigstens versuche, mich zu verstehen? Warum muss er sogar diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um mich zu beleidigen?“  
  
Schniefend bemerkte Hermine, dass sie sich in Rage geredet hatte. Sie fand Dumbledores Idee gut, und sie verfluchte ihr Glück, Malfoy gezogen zu haben. Aber sie wollte sich darauf einlassen und sehen, ob es nicht vielleicht auch Slytherin-verwandte Dinge gab, die ihr gefielen. Und es gab sie – alles in Salazars Liebstes gefiel ihr. Entgegen ihrer anfänglichen Abneigung gegen ihren Wichtelpartner hatte sie angefangen, ihn gerne zu beschenken, einfach weil sie einen Grund hatte, schöne Slytherin-Gegenstände zu kaufen.  
  
„Das war ja eine ganz schön beeindruckende Rede, Granger.“  
  
Entsetzt erstarrte Hermine. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Hatte Draco Malfoy ihr etwa zugehört? Wieso hatten Blaise und Theodore sie nicht unterbrochen, als er hinter ihr an den Tisch getreten war?  
  
„Ist das der Grund, warum du hier sitzt?“, fragte Draco weiter, während er sich auf der Bank neben sie sinken ließ und sich unangenehm nahe zu ihr rüber beugte, „Hast du plötzlich Verständnis für die Wege der Schlangen entwickelt?“  
  
„Es gibt tatsächlich Schlangen, die mir sympathisch sind“, entgegnete sie mit fester Stimme, unwillig, auch nur einen Zentimeter zurückzuweichen, obwohl ihr seine Nähe nicht behagte. Sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, kaum eine Handlänge von ihrem entfernt, wirkte vom Nahen noch stärker als sonst. Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass er mit seinen ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen, dem blonden Haar und den blauen Augen sehr attraktiv war – doch der verächtliche Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn er sie sah, machte ihn hässlich.  
  
„Draco, lass sie in Ruhe!“, fuhr Blaise dazwischen, „Wir hatten eigentlich gerade ein angenehmes Frühstück zu dritt!“  
  
Errötend wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie Zuschauer bei diesem kleinen Starrwettbewerb hatten, doch sie weigerte sich dennoch, als erste nachzugeben. Einer plötzlichen Idee folgend legte Hermine ihre Hand auf die Hand von Draco, die noch auf dem Tisch lag. Seinen Ton und seine Worte imitierend sagte sie leise zu ihm: „Um ehrlich zu sein, Draco …“  
  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung entzog Draco ihr seine Hand, rückte gleichzeitig von ihr ab und richtete sich gerade auf. Mit Mühe konnte Hermine ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie bemerkte, wie er hochrot anlief. Der verwirrte Blick seiner beiden Freunde machte die ganze Situation nur noch komischer.  
  
„Es heißt, man soll gehen, wenn es am besten ist“, sagte sich lächelnd, während sie sich erhob, „ich hatte ein angenehmes Frühstück, danke euch beiden. Man läuft sich sicher noch das ein oder andere Mal über den Weg heute.“  
  
Zufrieden mit ihrem Triumph über Draco schritt sie davon.

* * *

  
„Ah, Miss Granger, schön, dass Sie mich wieder beehren!“  
  
Lächelnd trat Hermine an die Theke vom Salazars Liebstes. Der alte Mann, Mr. Higgs, schien sich aufrichtig zu freuen, dass sie wieder hier war, und das gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl. Wie am Freitag war sie die einzige Kundin im Laden.  
  
„Ist es immer so leer hier?“, fragte sie neugierig, lief aber schlagartig rot an, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie unhöflich so eine Frage wirken musste. Mr. Higgs lächelte jedoch nur verständnisvoll und erwiderte: „In der Tat, ich habe kaum mehr als eine Handvoll Kunden am Tag. Aber das ist nicht schlimm, der Laden ist mein Hobby, leben tu ich von meinem angesparten Gold.“  
  
„Sie arbeiten, obwohl Sie nicht müssen?“  
  
Ein heiseres Lachen erklang, ehe der alte Mann antwortete: „Für mich ist dieser Laden keine Arbeit. Ich kann hier in aller Ruhe lesen und die wenigen Kunden, die hier auftauchen, sind immer gerne zu einem kleinen Gespräch bereit – so wie Sie. Für mich ist das hier Hobby und Lebensmittelpunkt. Hier halte ich Kontakt zu Menschen, bekomme mit, was die Welt bewegt, und kann doch für mich alleine sein.“  
  
Nun war es an Hermine zu lächeln: „Das klingt allerdings nach einer wundervollen Möglichkeit, seinen Lebensabend zu verbringen. Hoffentlich habe ich eines Tages auch so viel Glück wie Sie!“  
  
Ein weiteres Lächeln war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, und so beschloss Hermine, zum Geschäftlichen zu kommen: „Ich suche heute mal wieder nach einem Geschenk. Vielleicht etwas Praktisches, für den Schulalltag …“  
  
„Ich denke, ich habe etwas, was so hervorragend ist, dass Sie es sich selbst kaufen werden wollen, Miss Granger!“, kam die spitzbübische Antwort. Kurz verschwand Mr. Higgs in einem Nebenraum hinter der Theke, dann kam er mit einem großen Karton wieder.  
  
„Hier“, sagte er, während er den Karton öffnete, „die wurden vor Jahren mal massenhaft für mein Geschäft damals in der Winkelgasse produziert. Haben sich gut verkauft, aber irgendwann war es wohl außer Mode … hübsch sind sie trotzdem, und vor allem praktisch.“  
  
Mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete Hermine das ausgepackte Objekt. Vor ihr lag eine schwarze Ledertasche mit langen Trageriemen und versilberten Schnallen. Vorne war eine smaragdgrüne Schlange eingestickt, umrahmt von einer weinroten Ellipse. Im Innern konnte Hermine drei Fächer entdecken und auf der Rückseite waren nochmal zwei schmale Fächer für Federn und anderes Schreibzeug. Die Tasche glich der Schultasche, die sie selbst immer nutze, nur war sie verzierter und aus schwarzem Leder. Hermine verstand, was der Ladenbesitzer meinte – auf eine für sie nicht zu greifende Art wirkte die Tasche nicht mehr zeitgemäß. In ihren Augen machte sie das jedoch nur noch attraktiver.  
  
„Das Besondere an dieser Tasche ist der verzauberte Riemen“, erklärte Mr. Higgs, „er sorgt dafür, dass die Tasche immer genau das Gewicht hat, das dem Träger am angenehmsten ist. So wird sie niemals zu schwer, aber auch nie zu leicht sein.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten war es um Hermine geschehen. Sie wollte diese Tasche haben und gleichzeitig spürte sie, dass es ein gutes Geschenk für Malfoy sein würde. Sie hatte schon häufiger bemerkt, dass er auf traditionelle Sachen stand, da würde er eine etwas älter wirkende Tasche sicher zu schätzen wissen. Zaghaft fragte sie nach dem Preis.  
  
„Zwei Galleonen, weil ich so viel davon habe und es eh nicht mehr loswerde“, sagte der Verkäufer, „und wenn Sie zwei Taschen nehmen, kosten sie zusammen nur drei!“  
  
Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf – das war deutlich günstiger als erwartet. Kurzentschlossen nickte sie und kramte drei große, goldene Münzen hervor. Während Mr. Higgs im Nebenraum verschwand, um eine weitere Tasche zu holen, schlenderte Hermine durch den Laden. Vielleicht fand sie ja etwas, was sie am nächsten Tag schenken konnte. Kurz vor der Ladentür blieb ihr Blick an einem zierlichen Gegenstand hängen: Ein Anhänger für eine Kette war dort ausgestellt, kaum länger als zwei Zentimeter, eine sich um sich selbst windende Schlange. Der Körper war aus grünem Glas, umgeben von einem silbernen Rahmen, und wenn man ganz genau hinschaute, konnte man eine winzige, rote Zunge aus dem aufgerissenen Maul kommen sehen, die ebenfalls aus Glas zu sein schien. Der Anhänger wirkte so filigran und zerbrechlich, dass Hermine sich nicht traute, ihn anzufassen. Doch gleichzeitig konnte sie ihre Augen nicht davon lösen. Sie verstand selbst nicht, wieso ihr das Motiv der Schlange plötzlich so gut gefiel, aber irgendetwas hatte es an sich, das ihr Herz berührte. Wenn sie an den Löwen, das Symbol ihres Hauses, dachte, spürte sie Stolz und Wärme. Diese Schlange hier in Grün und Silber wirkte elegant, erwachsen und irgendwie … zerbrechlich.  
  
Das meckernde Lachen der Schrumpfköpfe riss Hermine schließlich aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Neugierig, welche Personen außer ihr wohl von der Existenz dieses Ladens wussten, richtete sie sich auf – und schaute direkt in die blauen Augen von Draco Malfoy.  
  
„Granger!“, entfuhr es diesem überrascht.  
  
„Das muss ein Fluch sein“, stöhnte Hermine genervt, „kann ich denn keinen Tag nach Hogsmeade gehen, ohne in dich zu rennen?“  
  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!“, schoss Draco zurück, „Und überhaupt, was machst DU hier?“  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Schlangenanhänger, den Hermine kurz zuvor angestarrt hatte, und wurde skeptisch: „Sag bloß, dir gefallen die Sachen hier.“  
  
„Ja, Malfoy, das tun sie. Mir gefällt das Zusammenspiel von Silber und Grün, es ist elegant und geschmackvoll. Und im Übrigen mag ich Mr. Higgs.“  
  
„Achja, der gute Mr. Higgs war schon immer bekannt für seine Offenheit allen Menschen gegenüber. Hat ihn schon so manches Mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.“  
  
„Schwierigkeiten?“, hakte Hermien überrascht nach, „Welcher Art?“  
  
„Das musst ausgerechnet du fragen? Während der ersten Herrschaft von … du-weißt-schon-wem … hatte er es schwer. Er war zwar ein Slytherin durch und durch, aber er weigerte sich, seine Freundschaft zu … all jenen, die als Blutsverräter und Schande für die Zaubererschaft angesehen wurden, aufzugeben. Er war vermutlich einer der wenigen ehemaligen Slytherin-Schüler, der sich ebenfalls verstecken musste.“  
  
Hermine war baff. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Mr. Higgs ein gutherziger Mensch war, doch dass seine Offenheit so weit ging, dass er sein eigenes Leben riskiert hatte, das hätte Hermine nicht vermutet. Etwas anderes erregte jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit: „Und obwohl du das weißt, gehst du in seinen Laden?“  
  
„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Draco scharf. Verwirrt von seiner Reaktion schwieg Hermine kurz, doch der unerbittliche Blick ihres Gegenübers zwang sie, die Frage auszuformulieren: „Naja … aus deiner Sicht ist er doch ein Blutsverräter. Und du … bist … dein Vater ist Todesser.“  
  
Kaum hatte sie das Wort ausgesprochen, erbleichte Draco und packte sie mit beiden Händen bei den Schultern: „Ich bin nicht mein Vater. Ich bin ein eigenständig denkender Mensch, der in der Lage ist, Indoktrination zu erkennen!“  
  
„Oh“, war alles, was Hermine dazu sagen konnte. Sie war zu überrascht davon, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy offensichtlich das Gedankengut des Dunklen Lords nicht teilte, als dass sie zu irgendeiner vernünftigen Antwort in der Lage gewesen wäre. Sie konnte die Wut spüren, die in Draco herrschte ob ihrer Anspielung, und es tat ihr leid. Im Gegensatz zu Harry hielt sie ihn nicht für durch und durch böse, auch wenn ihr sein Verhalten nicht gefiel. Die Emotionen, die sich auf seinem Gesicht und in seinen Worten gezeigt hatten, waren zu echt, als dass sie an ihrer Wahrheit hätte zweifeln können.  
  
„Vergiss es einfach“, kam es da von ihm, während er seine Hände von ihr nahm, „dir und deinen Freunden kann man eh erzählen, was man will. Ihr malt euch die Welt genauso, wie ihr sie haben wollt … ihr seid nicht besser als … als mein Vater.“  
  
Bestürzt über diese verletzt klingenden Worte griff Hermine ihrerseits nach Draco: „Ich glaube dir. Es tut mir leid, was ich sagt habe.“  
  
Unfähig, sich diesem Gespräch weiter zu stellen, kehrte Hermine zur Theke zurück, wo Mr. Higgs schmunzelnd das Geschehen verfolgt hatte.  
  
„Ich lasse meine Eule beide Pakete in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum liefern, Miss Granger, dann müssen sie bei all dem Schnee da draußen nicht so viel schleppen!“, sagte er freundlich. Hermine bedankte sich mit einem nicken und floh dann eiligen Schrittes aus dem Laden, ohne noch einmal zu Draco zu schauen.  
  
Dieser stand immer noch wie erstarrt da, bis ihn schließlich Mr. Higgs ansprach: „Ich glaube, Sie unterschätzen Miss Granger.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
„Die junge Dame ist offener, als Sie denken. Für eine Gryffindor hat sie erstaunlich viel für Schlangen übrig. Sehen Sie, dieser Anhänger“, führte der Verkäufer aus, „bevor Sie kamen, hat sie die Schlange minutenlang angestarrt. Ich glaube, sie hätte die am liebsten gekauft.“  
  
„Granger mag Schlangen?“, fragte Draco überrascht.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es die Schlange ist, oder nicht viel mehr das Zusammenspiel von Grün und Silber. Auf jeden Fall würde sie sich sicher freuen, wenn ihr Wichtel ihr zur Abwechslung mal sowas schenkt.“  
  
„Ihr Wichtel, was?“, murmelte Draco gedankenverloren. Was er heute von Hermine gesehen hatte, hatte ihn überrascht. Ihre Rede am Frühstückstisch hatte nicht so arrogant und verstrahlt geklungen wie ihr übliches Gerechtigkeits-Gewäsch. Es hatte vielmehr so gewirkt, als ob sie selbst wirklich ein Interesse daran hatte, sich in andere Slytherin-Schüler hineinzuversetzen. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, Potter, Weasley und Granger würden nur von anderen Offenheit verlangen und hielten sich selbst schon für die Toleranz in Person. Aber zumindest Granger schien dazu stehen zu können, wie schwer es ihr fiel, sich auf Slytherin einzulassen. Und dann ihre Worte eben … er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm glauben würde, wenn er sagte, dass er kein Todesser war und auch keiner werden wollte. Er war sich sicher, egal, wie viele Argumente und Erklärungen er bringen würde, sie und ihre Freunde würden ihn immer verurteilen. Stattdessen hatte nun ein kleiner Satz ausgereicht, um sie zu überzeugen.   
  
Vielleicht hatte Blaise Recht. Vielleicht war Hermine Granger doch ein besserer Mensch als er dachte. Und vielleicht sollte er zumindest einmal versuchen, ihr eine Freude zu machen. Und sei es nur, um sich für ihr gezeigtes Vertrauen zu bedanken.


	9. Das 5. Geschenk: Von Enthüllungen und ersten Schritten

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was sie da in den Händen hielt. Das Geschenk, welches ihr die Eule zum Frühstück überbracht hatte, war bereits verdächtig klein gewesen, doch ihre Überraschung, als sie es ausgepackt hatte, war umso größer: Der kleine Schlangenanhänger, den sie am Vortag bewundert hatte, glänzte ihr freundlich entgegen. Harry, der neben ihr saß, bemerkte ihr stilles Starren und warf selbst einen Blick auf ihr ausgepacktes Geschenk.  
  
„Mensch, Hermine“, kam es mitleidig von ihm, „dein Wichtel meint es offensichtlich richtig böse mit dir.“  
  
Verwirrt schaute sie auf: „Was?“  
  
„Na, die ganzen Geschenke, und jetzt das hier. Eine Schlange? Für eine Gryffindor? Das ist schon ziemlich fies.“  
  
Nachdenklich blickte Hermine den Anhänger an. So hatte sie das Geschenk nicht betrachtet. Ihr gefiel der Anhänger, egal, ob Schlange oder nicht, und sie würde ihn tragen, sobald sie eine passende Kette dafür gefunden hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte es der Wichtel tatsächlich als bösen Streich gemeint? Wie kam überhaupt jemand auf die Idee, ihr sowas zu schenken? Es wusste schließlich keiner, dass sie den Laden Salazars Liebstes kannte. Außer Draco Malfoy. Sollte der Zufall es wirklich so böse meinen, dass sie beide sich gegenseitig beschenken mussten? Aufgewühlt drehte sie sich um, suchte mit ihrem Blick den Tisch der Slytherins ab – doch kein blonder Haarschopf war zu sehen.  
  
Ehe sie sich weiter den Kopf über ihr Geschenk zerbrechen konnte, spürte sie ein sanftes Stupsen von ihrer linken Seite. Ginny schaute sie erwartungsfroh an, als sie fragte: „Kommst du heute zur Abwechslung mit uns nach Hogsmeade?“  
  
Hermine fiel auf, dass sie seit Tagen nicht mehr wirklich Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbracht hatte, und schuldbewusst nickte sie zustimmend. Tatsächlich hatte sie nicht viel Lust, mit Harry und Ginny ins Dorf zu gehen, zumal beide sie zuletzt einfach hatten stehen lassen, um ohne sie auf ein Date zu gehen. Doch ihre Zuneigung und Loyalität verhinderten, dass sie sich weiter von ihnen abschottete.

* * *

  
Lustlos trotte Draco hinter der Gruppe seiner Freunde hinterher. Schon als er am Morgen der Eule das kleine Päckchen ums Bein gebunden hatte, hatte er bereut, Hermine ein schönes Geschenk zu machen. Sie würde es sowieso absichtlich falsch verstehen und es irgendwie schaffen, ihm die ganze Sache negativ auszulegen. Und überhaupt – am Frühstückstisch war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er sich damit ganz offensichtlich verraten hatte. Er konnte seine eigene Dummheit – diese doppelte Dummheit – selbst gar nicht fassen, aber nun war es zu spät. Am besten war es, wenn er gar nicht erst versuchte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das Geschenk aufrichtig gemeint war. Sie würde ihm nicht glauben und im Zweifel würde er als Idiot dastehen. Vermutlich war es sogar besser, selbst in die Offensive zu gehen und es direkt als bösen Streich darzustellen – eine Schlange als Geschenk für einen Löwen, das konnte ja nur negativ gemeint sein. Oder irgendwie so.  
  
„Ach, scheiße“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin.  
  
Blaise jedoch hatte den fast unhörbaren Fluch gehört und ließ sich zurückfallen, um neben seinem Freund ein Stück hinter den anderen den Pfad zum Dorf hinab zu gehen: „Was fluchst du?“  
  
Ärgerlich schaute Draco auf: „Alles deine Schuld. Dein ganzes Gerede von wegen wie toll Granger doch ist, das hat irgendetwas in meinem Kopf kaputt gemacht!“  
  
„Bitte?“, kam es empört von Blaise.  
  
„Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, was mich geritten hat, so viel Geld für sie auszugeben. Du hast mir einen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt.“  
  
„Nun mal halblang“, unterbrach Blaise seinen Freund, „ich verstehe gar nichts. Was hab ich getan? Und was für einen Floh hast du im Ohr?“  
  
Draco seufzte, doch dann erzählte er Blaise von der Begegnung am Vortag im Salazars Liebstes, wie ihn die Rede am Morgen zuvor von Hermine beeindruckt hatte, und wie sie im Laden nochmal bestätigt hatte, dass sie tatsächlich nicht so verblendet war, wie er angenommen hatte.  
  
„Und irgendwie … Mr. Higgs hat mir dann gesagt, sie hätte diesen Schlangen-Anhänger so schön gefunden. Und … ehe ich mich versah, hab ich ihn gekauft. Für sie.“  
  
Ein erfreutes Lächeln trat auf Blaise Gesicht: „Da ist doch gar nichts Schlimmes dabei. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr zwei euch anfreunden könntet.“  
  
„Anfreunden würde ich es nicht gleich nennen …“, erwiderte Draco, doch sein Interesse, das Thema weiter zu vertiefen, war nicht sonderlich groß. So folgten die beiden Theodore, Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle stumm ins Dorf.

* * *

  
Hermine hatte schon gewusst, warum sie nicht mit Harry und Ginny zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte – und dass Ron zusammen mit Lavender ebenfalls mit von der Partie war, machte die ganze Angelegenheit nicht besser. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie Ron es offenbar innerhalb von zwei Tagen geschafft hatte, das blonde Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen, doch offensichtlich lief zwischen den beiden alles prächtig. Sie saß auf seinem Schoß, während er sie mit einer Hand am Hintern fest hielt und sie mit der anderen fütterte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite saßen Harry und Ginny, zwar beide auf einem eigenen Stuhl, doch ebenfalls so in ein Gespräch vertieft, dass sie um sich herum scheinbar nichts mehr wahrnahmen. Hermine seufzte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich das von ihr als unzertrennliche Band zwischen ihr und den beiden Jungs aufgelöst. Sie konnte nicht gegen das Gefühl ankämpfen, ersetzt worden zu sein – als wäre sie nur ein Mädchen auf Zeit gewesen, eine Begleiterin, die nur so lange wichtig und interessant war, wie Harry und Ron keine Freundin hatten. Nun war sie nicht mehr nötig.  
  
Schließlich wurde es ihr zu dumm. Ohne ein Wort an ihre Freunde zu richten, verließ sie den Tisch, um sich an die Bar vom Drei Besen zu setzen. Beinahe fühlte sie sich wie ein alkoholabhängiger Stammgast in irgendeiner Kneipe, der jeden Tag an der Bar saß und keinen anderen Gesprächspartner finden konnte als den Barmann. Nur dass in ihrem Fall die Wirtin zu beschäftigt war, um sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihr einlassen zu können. Deprimiert schaute sie in den heißen Tee, den sie von ihrem Platz am Tisch aus mitgenommen hatte.

* * *

  
Bereits in dem Augenblick, da Draco mit seinen Freunden das Drei Besen betrat, bereute er die Entscheidung. Nicht nur war das Wirtshaus beinahe bis zum letzten Platz besetzt, es saß auch wie immer die Clique von Potter an einem der Tische. Nur kurz bemerkte er, dass statt der üblichen drei heute fünf Personen am Tisch saßen, dann folgte er der zielstrebigen Pansy, die es irgendwie schaffte, eine Gruppe Drittklässler davon zu überzeugen, dass sie den Tisch für sie frei machten.  
  
„Da lernt man ja ganz neue Qualitäten von dir kennen, Pansy!“, hörte er Blaise überrascht sagen, „Was hast du den Jungs zugeflüstert, dass sie so bereitwillig Platz gemacht haben?“  
  
„Oh, gar nichts Besonderes. Ich habe nur auf Draco hingewiesen und dann waren sie ganz artig!“, kam die unbekümmerte Antwort. Wenn es nach Draco gegangen wäre, hätte er auf ihre Begleitung verzichten können. Irgendetwas war an Pansy, das ihn in den letzten Tagen extrem störte – ihre naive Art kannte er zwar schon lange, aber seit Ferienbeginn war er nur noch genervt davon. Entsprechend ärgerlich wurde er, als Pansy sich direkt neben ihn setzte und ihm entgegenhauchte: „Komm, Draco, zieh deine Jacke aus. Es ist sowieso schon so stickig und warm hier drin. Außerdem hab ich heute Morgen gesehen, dass du dieses schwarze Hemd trägst, da siehst du so unheimlich sexy drin aus … es wäre eine Schande, dass zu verstecken!“  
  
Der glänzende Blick von Pansy hätte beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass er die Jacke anbehielt, doch sie hatte leider Recht: Es war wirklich zu warm dafür. Während er sich langsam aus der dicken Jacke schälte, schaute Draco nochmals zum Tisch der Gryffindors hinüber – und stellte erstaunt fest, dass irgendetwas Grangers Zorn erregt hatte. Er sah gerade noch, wie sie schweigend, aber offensichtlich wütend den Tisch Richtung Bar verließ. Interessiert analysierte er die Personen an dem Tisch genauer, nur um zu bemerken, dass dort offensichtlich zwei Pärchen saßen: Eines, das vollkommen mit knutschen und kuscheln beschäftigt war, und eines, das in einer tiefen Konversation steckte. _Kein Wunder, dass Granger darauf keine Lust mehr hatte …_  
  
Nur einen kurzen Blick in die Runde seiner Freunde brauchte es, um Draco davon zu überzeugen, dass er jenseits dieses Tisches definitiv mehr Spaß haben würde. Ohne auf die irritierten Blicke seiner Freunde – und einen besonders ärgerlichen von Pansy – zu achten, stand er auf und ging ebenfalls Richtung Bar.  
  
„Hallo, Granger“, sagte er leise, während er sich auf den Hocker neben sie sinken ließ. So, wie sie neben ihm zusammen zuckte, hatte sie offensichtlich nicht bemerkt, dass er zu ihr gekommen war. Wie zuvor schien sie jedoch nicht gewillt, ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.  
  
„Du bist wirklich immer alleine unterwegs, was?“, fuhr er entsprechend fort, „Selbst heute, wo deine Freunde in Hogsmeade sind, sitzt du alleine hier rum. Was ist da los? Haben dich Potter und Weasley verstoßen?“  
  
Überrascht bemerkte Draco, dass die Hände, die den Becher mit heißem Tee fest umklammerten, leicht zitterten. Unsicher schaute er in Hermines Gesicht und entdeckte eine Röte auf ihren Wangen und ein Zwinkern ihrer Augen, dass beinahe so wirkte, als ob …  
  
„Weinst du?“  
  
Die aufrichtige Frage war raus, ehe er sich aufhalten konnte. Sofort bereute er seine Worte, wusste, dass Hermine sie ihm negativ auslegen würde, ahnte, dass es so uncharakteristisch für ihn war, so etwas zu fragen, dass sie sich wieder provoziert fühlen würde. Und gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich selbst, dass er überhaupt so etwas wie Sorge für diese Gryffindor gezeigt hatte.  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung jedoch kam keine patzige Antwort, vielmehr wandte Hermine endlich ihren Blick von dem Tee ab und schaute ihn groß an: „Nein“  
  
„Sorry, es sah nur so aus …“  
  
Wieder hätte er sich selbst schlagen können – was sollte dieses Rumgestottere? Es wäre doch großartig, wenn er sie mit seinen Worten zum Weinen bringen könnte, das hatte er doch schließlich all die Jahre immer wieder versucht. Er überlegte kurz, holte tief Luft, dann fügte er hinzu: „Und außerdem bist du wirklich zu bedauern. Da hattest du zwei Kerle an der Angel und nun haben sich beide anderen Mädels zugewandt, nur weil sie hübscher sind.“  
  
„Draco Malfoy!“, zischte Hermine ihn da plötzlich an, leise, aber offensichtlich am Ende ihrer Geduld: „Du musst mir nicht jeden Tag auf’s Neue sagen, dass du mich hässlich findest. Ich weiß selbst gut genug, dass ich weder mit Lavender noch mit Ginny mithalten kann! Und überhaupt!“, fügte sie an, als wäre plötzlich ein Knoten in ihr geplatzt und alles, was sie zuvor zurückgehalten hatte, sprudelte aus ihr heraus: „Du bist hier doch derjenige, der bemitleidenswert ist! Du kannst keinen Schritt ohne deine Freunde setzen. Du hast Stimmungsschwankungen wie eine schwangere Frau – den einen Tag versuchst du mich zu veralbern, dann bist du plötzlich so freundlich, dass ich es selbst nicht glauben kann – und heute ist wieder der eingebildete Prinz da, den alle kennen. Du hast viel mehr eigene Probleme, als dass du dein geheucheltes Mitleid an mich verschwenden solltest!“  
  
Inzwischen selbst wütend, aber unfähig, etwas auf die Anschuldigungen zu sagen, ballte Draco seine Fäuste. Er hatte sich nur amüsieren wollen, Granger ein wenig necken und vielleicht einen Witz reißen. Wieso musste sie immer so eskalieren, wenn er sie ein wenig aufzog? Und wieso reizte es ihn so, sie zu ärgern? Unzufrieden mit sich selbst, aber vor allem wütend auf die brünette Gryffindor, rutschte Draco vom Barhocker runter, um wieder zu seinem Platz zurück zu kehren.  
  
Eine Hand hielt ihn auf: „Warte.“  
  
Stöhnend drehte er sich um: „Was? Hast du nicht genug gesagt? Soll ich weiter hier stehen und mich von dir beleidigen lassen?“  
  
Er konnte sehen, dass sie bei seinen Worten zusammen zuckte, doch die Antwort überraschte ihn trotzdem: „Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, es reicht, wenn einer von uns unhöflich ist.“  
  
Draco schnaubte nur, aber offensichtlich erwartete sie darauf keine Antwort, denn sie fuhr ungerührt fort: „Ich habe noch nicht genug gesagt. Ich möchte dir danken.“  
  
„Danken?“, fragte er verblüfft, „Wofür?“  
  
Als Antwort zog Hermine ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hose und legte es vor ihn auf den Tresen. Neugierig faltete Draco es auseinander – und schrak zurück: Sorgsam darin eingewickelt lag der kleine Schlangen-Anhänger, den sie heute von ihm als Geschenk erhalten hatte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum du das getan hast … vielleicht war es wieder nur ein komischer Versuch von dir, mich zu ärgern … aber ich habe ich sehr gefreut. Der Anhänger ist wunderschön, ich hätte ihn beinah selbst gekauft. Darum: Danke.“  
  
Die leisen, aber sehr ernst gesprochenen Worte ließen Draco erröten. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass das Geschenk tatsächlich auf Dankbarkeit stoßen würde. Oder dass Hermine ihm dies ins Gesicht sagen würde. Etwas anderes jedoch wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst: „Dann … ist die Katze also aus dem Sack? Du weißt, dass ich dich beschenken muss?“  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte sie, nun wieder leicht ärgerlich, aber trotzdem noch lächelnd, „und ich habe auch all deine vorigen Geschenke erhalten und als die Beleidigungen verstanden, die sie vermutlich darstellen sollten. Mein unbändiges Haar, mein Mangel an Dates … du hast die Anspielungen recht offensichtlich verpackt.“  
  
Während Hermine das gesagt hatte, packte sie den Anhänger wieder ein. Nachdem sie den letzten Schluck ihres Tees genommen hatte, sagte sie noch: „Mir egal, ob das ihr nur ein Versehen war und ich morgen wieder denselben alten Schrott von dir erhalten – heute habe ich mich sehr gefreut und ich nehme es als Zeichen, dass du tatsächlich auch mal freundlich sein kannst.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie zu ihren Freunden an den Tisch zurück, während Draco erstarrt an der Bar saß, beide Hände kraftlos auf dem Tresen ruhend. Er spürte, dass sein Gesicht noch immer hochrot war. Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, wie das Gespräch gerade verlaufen war.

* * *

  
Fröhlich summend spazierte Hermine alleine den Weg zum Schloss zurück. Sie war alleine im Salazars Liebstes gewesen und hatte dort ein weiteres, wunderschönes Geschenk für Draco erstanden. Nachdem sie selbst heute ein gutes Geschenk erhalten hatte, freute sie sich umso mehr, am nächsten Tag wieder etwas Schönes schenken zu können. Das Gespräch im Drei Besen hatte sie aufgemuntert. Sie konnte es selbst nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy, der ihr in den letzten Tagen so viele Kopfschmerzen bereitet hatte, sie aus ihrer Einsamkeit und dem Gefühl, nicht geliebt zu werden, gerissen hatte. Sicher, er war nicht freundlich gewesen, vermutlich hatte er sogar nur vorgehabt, sie zu ärgern. Aber seine Frage, ob sie weinte, hatte so ernst, so genuin besorgt geklungen, dass sich unweigerlich ihr Herz zusammen gezogen hatte.  
  
Nach Blaise schien sie nun den zweiten Jungen in Slytherin entdeckt zu haben, der möglicherweise freundlicher war, als sie immer geglaubt hatte. Dass es ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy war, von dem Harry vermutete, dass er zu den Todessern gehört, war zwar selbst für Hermine beinahe nicht zu glauben, doch sie wollte ihm die Chance geben.  
  
Deswegen hatte sie sich bei ihm bedankt. Sie hatte den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu getan und war gespannt, ob er ihr entgegen kommen würde – oder ob er sich ganz schnell wieder in den arroganten Idioten der vergangenen Jahre zurück verwandeln würde.


	10. Das 6. Geschenk: Von Weihnachtsgeschichten und Kartoffelsuppe

Das Glas schimmerte leicht im Licht der aufgehenden Morgensonne, die durch die großen Fenster in die Halle schien. Die Stiel, vollkommen aus Silber gefertigt, stellte eine sich windende Schlange dar, die auf ihre Kopf das eigentliche Glas balancierte. Die Konstruktion sah so zerbrechlich und filigran aus, dass Draco beinahe Angst hatte, es nach dem Auspacken noch einmal anzurühren. Wer auch immer ihn beschenkte, besaß offensichtlich Geschmack und ein gutes Auge dafür, was ihm gefallen könnte. Er war selbst überrascht, wie viel Gefallen er an all diesen Geschenken fand – vorher hatte er sich nie für schöne Sachen interessiert, was er besaß, musste praktisch sein. Doch die Schultasche, die er am Vortag bekommen hatte, ebenso wie dieses Glas waren Alltagsgegenstände, die ob ihrer Zerbrechlichkeit eigentlich unpraktisch waren und ihm dennoch gefielen.   
  
Zufrieden schaute er sich um. Heute konnte er das Geschenk erneut genießen, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen haben zu müssen. Es war nichts Besonderes, was er sich für Hermine ausgedacht hatte, tatsächlich hatte er nur ein Leder-Notizbuch verschenkt ähnlich dem, dass er selbst zu Beginn erhalten hatte. Trotzdem würde sie nicht da sitzen und sich ärgern, während er sich über sein Geschenk freute. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage hatten seine Gedanken über die Wichtel-Aktion verändert. Er verspürte kein Interesse mehr, Hermine zu verletzten mit den Geschenken.   
  
Während sein Blick durch die Große Halle schweifte, bemerkte er eine Bewegung am Gryffindor-Tisch. Hermine hatte ihr Geschenk ausgepackt und sich vorsichtig zu ihm umgedreht. Auf die Entfernung konnte er nicht sicher sein, doch es wirkte, als würde sie ihm amüsiert zulächeln. Er verstand nicht, was genau sie so lustig fand, doch immerhin war sie tatsächlich nicht wütend. Er deutet ein Nicken an, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Gespräch am Tisch zu.

* * *

  
Wie so oft die letzten Tage wanderte Hermine alleine ins Dorf hinunter. Nach den Ereignissen des Vortages hatte sie kein Interesse mehr daran, die Zeit mit Harry, Ron, Ginny und Lavender zu verbringen. Es stimmte, was Blaise und Draco sagten: Sie war nicht freiwillig alleine, aber wenn sie wählen konnte, zog sie dies hier definitiv dem Gefühl, als fünftes Rad am Wagen zu stören, vor. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie nicht einmal schlechte Laune. Das Geschenk, das sie heute von Draco erhalten hatte, war wenig kreativ – vermutlich basierte die Idee auf dem Notizbuch, dass sie ihm anfangs geschenkt hatte, was das Ganze sehr amüsant machte – aber immerhin war es keine erneute Beleidigung. Sie wusste nicht, ob es so gemeint war, aber sie interpretierte es als Friedensangebot.  
  
„Hey, Hermine! Bleib doch mal stehen!“  
  
Überrascht hielt sie an und drehte sich um. In einiger Entfernung hinter ihr kam Blaise winkend angerannt, das Gesicht gerötet von der Kälte und der Anstrengung, und offensichtlich aus der Puste seinem Keuchen nach zu urteilen. Als er bei ihr ankam, holte er einige Male tief Luft, ehe er sagte: „Junge, bist du schnell unterwegs. Ich habe dich aus dem Schloss gehen sehen und dachte mir, ich geselle mich dazu … aber wenn ich nicht gerannt wäre, hätte ich dich nie eingeholt. Puuuh.“  
  
Hermine kicherte: „Tut mir leid, wenn ich gut gelaunt bin, neige ich dazu, sehr große Schritte zu machen. Mir ist dann immer nach Bewegung.“  
  
Blaise lächelte sie an und setzt dann gemeinsam, aber langsamer als zuvor, den Weg mit ihr fort: „Du bist also gut gelaunt?“  
  
„Ja, in der Tat“, erwiderte sie, „und rate mal, wessen Verdienst das ist.“  
  
„Na, Potter und Weasley waren es bestimmt nicht. Ich habe gesehen, wie die zwei dich gestern zugunsten ihrer neuen Freundinnen vernachlässigt haben.“  
  
„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran!“, sagte Hermine mürrisch, „Sonst kriege ich nur wieder schlechte Laune. Aber du hast Recht, die zwei waren es nicht. Und vermutlich kommst du sowieso nicht drauf. Dein guter Freund Malfoy hat’s angerichtet.“  
  
„Draco?“, kam es erstaunt von Blaise. Als er die leichte Röte im Gesicht von Hermine bemerkte, wurde er misstrauisch: „Wieso?“  
  
„Es ist eigentlich beinahe lächerlich aber … wir hatten gestern ein interessantes Gespräch, wenn auch recht kurz. Und im Gegensatz zu den Tagen vorher habe ich heute ein … neutrales Geschenk erhalten, ein Notizbuch. Es ist vermutlich Nichts, worüber andere sich groß freuen würden, aber ich glaube, er bietet mir einen Waffenstillstand an und ich bin nur zu gewillt, ihn anzunehmen.“  
  
„Waffenstillstand? Das klingt ja … aufregend.“  
  
„Ach, komm schon, Blaise!“, meinte Hermine fröhlich, „Du weißt doch genau, wie mich Malfoy immer triezt. Es wäre ganz angenehm, wenn das endlich aufhört. Und es würde auch unsere Freundschaft erleichtern, denkst du nicht?“  
  
„Das stimmt allerdings. Und ich gebe zu, ich habe Draco selbst ins Gewissen geredet, dass er dir eine Chance geben sollte. Scheint, als habe es geklappt.“  
  
Gut gelaunt und erfreut, nicht mehr alleine nach Hogsmeade zu müssen, schlenderte Hermine weiter, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihr neuer Freund neben ihr merkwürdig still und nachdenklich war. Kurz nachdem sie das Dorf betreten hatten, fiel ihr Blick auf den Buchladen und ihre Leidenschaft flammte wie immer auf.  
  
„Ich würde kurz einen Blick in den Buchladen werfen. Kommst du mit?“, fragte sie, doch Blaise schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, danke. Ich muss noch ein Geschenk kaufen – und du sicher auch. Wollen wir uns hier trennen und später gemeinsam im Drei Besen Mittag essen?“  
  
Kurz überlegte Hermine, dann nickte sie: „Ja, das klingt nach einem Plan. So gegen ein Uhr?“  
  
Blaise nickte ebenfalls und ging dann mit eiligen Schritten davon. Voller Vorfreude betrat Hermine den Buchladen. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie liebte es einfach, in diesen kleinen Laden voller Bücher einzutauchen, umgeben zu sein von hohen Regalen voller Schätze, in einem Raum, der Wissen atmete und nach altem Papier roch. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass das Geschäft einmal die Woche neue Bücher erhielt und da sie einige Tage nicht mehr hier gewesen war, wanderte sie aufmerksam durch die Reihen, bis ihr Blick auf ein grünes Regal fiel. Offensichtlich hatte der Besitzer passend zur Weihnachtszeit eine Sektion mit Literatur zu diesem Thema eingerichtet. Neugierig trat sie darauf zu und bemerkte sofort ein Buch, das ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ: Charles Dickens „Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte“. Als Kind hatte sie das Buch geliebt und seit einigen Jahren verstand sie sogar, wie viel Tiefe eigentlich in dieser Geschichte über einen verbitterten alten Mann und drei Geister zu finden war.  
  
In Erinnerungen schwelgend griff sie nach dem Buch, bewunderte den schönen Einband, um dann langsam durch die Seiten zu blättern und vereinzelte Zeichnungen zu bestaunen. Sie fragte sich, ob ein Reinblüter wie Draco Malfoy diese Muggelliteratur auch kannte – und beschloss, es ihm einfach zu schenken. Sie wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt las – vermutlich eher nicht, wenige Jungs in ihrem Alter wussten gute Bücher zu schätzen – aber sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger, wenn sie sich nicht um eine gute Bildung für all ihre Mitschüler gekümmert hätte.  
  
Nachdem sie das Buch erstanden und einpacken lassen hatte, zog sie sich in den hinteren Teil des Ladens zurück, in dem eine kleine Sitzecke mit Regalen voller gebrauchter Bücher war, wo man sitzen und lesen konnte. Sie hatte nach den letzten Ferien begonnen, den „Kleinen Lord“ zu lesen, und wollte die Zeit bis zum Mittag nutzen, um noch ein paar weitere Kapitel zu schaffen.

* * *

  
Zitternd stand Hermine vor dem Drei Besen. Sie hatte kurz reingeschaut und gesehen, dass Blaise noch nicht da war. Unschlüssig, ob sie sich ohne ihn an einen Tisch setzen sollte, war sie draußen geblieben und fror in der Kälte. Gerade, als sie sich dazu entschloss, doch drinnen zu warten, tauchte Draco Malfoy vor ihr auf.  
  
„Und schon wieder alleine, mh?“  
  
Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, versuchte jedoch, freundlich zu antworten: „Tatsächlich nicht. Ich warte auf jemanden.“  
  
„Draußen in der Kälte?“, kam es verwundert von Draco.  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich habe mir gerade überlegt, drinnen zu warten. Wenn du mich also entschuldigst …“  
  
Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten trat Hermine durch die Tür wieder ins Innere des Gasthauses, welches um diese Zeit noch sehr leer war. Die meisten Schüler kamen erst nachmittags ins Dorf, da sie im Schloss kostenlos ein Mittagessen bekamen. Entsprechend hatte Hermine die freie Auswahl an Tischen und setzte sich an einen runden Tisch in einer der Ecken. Zu ihrer Überraschung folgte Draco ihr.  
  
„Du willst dich zu mir setzen?“, fragte sie misstrauisch.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte dieser, während er seine Jacke über den Stuhl hängte, „ich bin zufällig auch alleine hier. Und damit du nicht so einsam bist, dachte ich, leiste ich dir ein wenig Gesellschaft.“  
  
Säuerlich lächelte Hermine; irgendwann musste sie diesem Jungen beibringen, dass ihr Alleinsein nicht zwingend unwillkommen war. Jetzt jedoch beschloss sie, ihre Gedanken vom Morgen auszutesten und herauszufinden, ob Draco tatsächlich an einem Waffenstillstand interessiert war. Angestrengt starrte sie ihn an, während sie nach einem Thema suchte, über das sie mit ihm reden konnte.  
  
„Was ist, hab ich was im Gesicht?“, fragte Draco schließlich, als ihm das aufdringliche Starren zu unangenehm wurde. Peinlich berührt senkte Hermine den Blick: „Tschuldigung, ich habe nur gerade überlegt, über was ich mit dir reden könnte. Aber mir fällt wirklich nichts ein.“  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung reagierte Draco mit einem amüsierten Lachen: „Wenn das alles ist … was hältst du von einem Spiel?“  
  
„Einem Spiel?“  
  
„Naja, nicht direkt. Ich mache das auf Dates immer so, wenn mir nichts einfällt: Jeder stellt abwechselnd Fragen, die so langweilig und vorhersagbar wie möglich sein müssen, der andere soll aber möglichst wahrheitsgemäß antworten.“  
  
„Ah, ja, natürlich, der Date-Profi“, kommentierte Hermine grinsend, doch ehe Draco sich provoziert fühlen konnte, willigte sie ein: „Du fängst an.“  
  
„Wie alt bist du?“  
  
„DAS ist deine erste Frage?“  
  
„Ich sage doch: So langweilig wie möglich.“  
  
„Na schön. Sechszehn. Und du?“  
  
„Fünfzehn. Was ist dein Lieblingsfach?“  
  
Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass sie hier mit Draco Malfoy saß und ernsthaft so ein Frage-Antwort-Spiel spielte, aber sie musste zugeben, es war tatsächlich lustig.  
  
„Arithmantik, schätze ich. Und deines? Vermutlich Zaubertränke?“  
  
„Nein. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Zumindest, wenn wir mal einen anständigen Lehrer haben. Es scheint mir das einzige Fach zu sein, in dem wir wirklich sinnvolle Magie lernen. Was sind deine Hobbies?“  
  
Wieder war Hermine überrascht. Dass ausgerechnet dieses Fach ihm am meisten Spaß machte, hätte Harry vermutlich im Leben nicht erraten. Zu sehr haftete Draco das Vorurteil an, sich selbst für die dunklen Künste zu interessieren. Es freute sie, dass dieses Spiel bereits jetzt interessante Informationen zu Tage förderte.  
  
„Ich liebe lesen. Das klingt jetzt vermutlich arg klischeehaft, aber ich liebe Bücher wirklich.“  
  
„Wer hätte es gedacht. Irgendwoher müssen die guten Noten ja kommen.“  
  
„Hey, andere Leute würden sagen, dass das an meiner Intelligenz liegt!“, protestierte Hermine, doch Draco grinste nur: „Ja, sicher. Gib doch zu, du musst genau wie wir alle richtig arbeiten, um gute Noten zu bekommen.“  
  
Hermine gab sich geschlagen: „Du hast ja Recht. Wenn ich nicht so viel lernen würde, sähen meine Noten auch ganz anders aus. Harry und Ron machen sich zwar immer über meinen Lern-Wahn lustig, aber ich glaube manchmal, dass sie denken, dass mir das alles so zu fällt und ich für gute Noten nicht arbeiten muss.“  
  
„Die zwei sind eben Topfpflanzen!“, erwiderte Draco in Erinnerung an die sehr treffende Beschreibung durch Blaise. Kurz schaute Hermine verblüfft, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Draco, der nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie über ihre besten Freunde lachen konnte, schmunzelte erfreut.  
  
„Na, ihr scheint euch ja prächtig zu amüsieren. Störe ich?“  
  
Hermine hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und schaute zu Blaise hoch, der unbemerkt an den Tisch herangetreten war. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen fiel ihr auf, dass sie beinahe vergessen hätte, dass sie mit ihm verabredet war.  
  
„Blödsinn“, sagte sie deswegen eilig, „Draco hat mir nur die Zeit vertrieben, während ich auf dich gewartet habe.“  
  
„Ach, er ist dein Date?“, kam es überrascht von Draco. Blaise, der gerade seine Jacke auszog, konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot anlief, doch Hermine schüttelte unwillig den Kopf: „Mann und Frau können sich auch zum Essen verabreden, ohne dass es ein Date ist.“  
  
Seufzend ließ Blaise sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken, nicht gewillt, den halb fragenden, halb spöttischen Blick seines Freundes wahrzunehmen. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, kam Madam Rosmerta zu ihnen und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. Das Gespräch am Tisch kehrte zu den Lieblingsschulfächern der drei zurück und als das Essen kam, waren sie bei Anekdoten aus dem Geschichtsunterricht angekommen.  
  
„Wisst ihr“, fing Blaise irgendwann an, „ich wäre wirklich zu gerne dabei gewesen, als Professor Binns damals zum ersten Mal als Geist aufgetaucht ist. Der war ja schon tot, als Professor Lupin noch zur Schule ging!“  
  
„Urgh“, kam es von Hermine, „ich sicher nicht. Stell dir vor, du mochtest den Lehrer und musst dann so erfahren, dass er tot ist!“  
  
„Aber er ist doch gar nicht richtig tot. Du könntest dich freuen, dass bis in alle Ewigkeit ein Mensch, den du magst, auf der Welt existieren wird.“  
  
„Als ob irgendjemand Binns jemals gemacht hat. Zumindest als Schüler!“, kommentierte Draco nur trocken. Dafür fing er sich einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein, die nicht glauben wollte, dass niemand Binns zu Lebzeiten gemocht hatte. Bevor einer von ihnen jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte, zogen eilige Schritte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: Harry und Ron kamen mit erzürnten Gesichtern auf den Tisch zu.  
  
„Malfoy!“, begrüßte Harry diesen knapp, „Was fällt dir ein, mit Hermine an einem Tisch zu sitzen?“  
  
„Was denn, Potter“, kam eine ebenso genervte wie bemüht lässige Antwort, „hast du Angst, dass ich sie dir wegnehme? So interessiert schienst du gar nicht an ihr gewesen zu sein.“  
  
„Du Frettchen!“, tönte es da von Ron, der sich offensichtlich nur mühsam zurück halten konnte, nicht gewalttätig zu werden, „Steh sofort auf und lass Hermine in Ruhe. Und du genauso, Zabini!“  
  
„Sonst was, Wiesel?“, erwiderte Draco gelangweilt. Als Hermine sah, wie ihre beiden Freunde nach den Zauberstäben griffen, wurde es ihr zu viel. Genervt sprang sie auf: „Lasst gut sein. Die zwei sitzen hier mit mir, weil ich es will.“  
  
„Bitte?“  
  
„Ich habe mich mit Blaise zum Mittagessen verabredet und Draco hat sich dazu gesellt. Keiner von beiden hat irgendwas getan.“  
  
Hermine konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie die entsetzten Gesichter ihrer beiden Freunde eher lustig oder störend fand, verfiel dann aber doch in ein leichtes Kichern: „Ihr seht aus, als wäre euch gerade Snape in den Kleidern von Nevilles Oma über den Weg gelaufen. Ehrlich, Jungs. Ich wurde nicht verzaubert und bin vollkommen aus freien Stücken hier. Ihr könnt euch gerne dazu setzen, wenn ihr wollt.“  
  
Noch entsetzter wehrten beide ab. Kurz noch schauten sie die merkwürdige Runde misstrauisch an, dann zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und bedeutete Ron, dass sie wieder gehen. Ehe sie das Restaurant verließen, kam er jedoch noch einmal zurück und beugte sich zu Hermine runter.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns heute Abend aufklärst, okay?“, flüsterte er ihr für Draco und Blaise unhörbar ins Ohr. Hermine nickte nur bestätigend, dann waren ihre beiden Freunde endlich verschwunden.  
  
„Ganz ehrlich“, platzte es aus Blaise heraus, kaum dass sie weg waren, „was bilden die sich eigentlich ein? Tagelang kümmern sie sich einen Scheiß um dich, aber wenn du dir andere Freunde suchst, ist es auch nicht Recht?“  
  
„Ich glaube, dass Problem ist eher, dass ihr die neuen Freunde seid. Oder vielmehr Malfoy.“, erwiderte Hermine seufzend. Sie warf Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch dieser wehrte ab: „Ist ja richtig. Mir würde auch im Traum nicht einfallen, mich zu Potter an einen Tisch zu setzen. Bin schon erstaunt, dass du uns gegen deine beiden Freunde verteidigt hast. Ich dachte immer, Löwen halten zusammen?“  
  
„Tja, vielleicht werde ich langsam zu einer Schlange?“, sagte Hermine kichernd, „Eine eurer herausragendsten Eigenschaften ist schließlich Loyalität“, führte sie aus, um dann ernster anzufügen, „und ich bin loyal allen meinen Freunden gegenüber. Wenn jemand eine Situation falsch einschätzt, dann sage ich das auch. Ich stehe dazu, mich mit einem Slytherin angefreundet zu haben.“  
  
Diese Worte ließen Blaise und Draco gleichermaßen verstummen. Und während Hermine genüsslich ihre Kartoffelsuppe löffelte, schauten beide gedankenverloren auf ihre bereits leeren Teller.


	11. Das 7. Geschenk: Von geblümten Sesseln und Schmetterlingen

Lächelnd stand Hermine vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer und betrachtete die Kette um ihren Hals. Die kleine Schlange glitzerte im hereinfallenden Licht der Wintersonne, so dass es beinahe so schien, als würde sie ihr mit den roten Augen zublinzeln. Die filigrane silberne Kette, die sie am Morgen als Geschenk erhalten hatte, passte zu dem Anhänger als wäre sie dafür gemacht. Hermine ahnte, dass ihre Freunde nicht verstehen würden, dass sie so eine Kette trug, entsprechend hatte sie einen Moment des Alleinseins gewählt, um sie anzulegen und sich zu betrachten. Den Rest des Tages würde sie den Anhänger verborgen unter ihrem Pullover tragen.  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihre Gedanken: „Hermine, bist du fertig?“  
  
Ginny kam, um sie zu ihrem gemeinsamen Spaziergang ins Dorf abzuholen. Offensichtlich hatte die jüngere Freundin ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, nachdem sie Hermine zuvor so sträflich missachtet hatte. Entsprechend hatte sie beim Frühstück vorgeschlagen, mit ihr gemeinsam und ohne die Jungs ins Dorf zu gehen, um in Ruhe ein wenig plaudern zu können. Hermine machte sich keine Illusion darüber, dass Harry früher oder später dazu stoßen würde, aber der Gedanke zählte und sie war Ginny dankbar.  
  
Warm eingepackt, einen Schal vor den Mund gebunden, machten sich die zwei Freundinnen im dichten Schneegestöber auf den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade. Immer wieder mussten sie sich aneinander festklammern, da unter der dicken Schneeschicht so manche gefrorene Pfütze versteckt war.  
  
„Himmel, wenn wir lebend unten ankommen, können wir echt dankbar sein!“, kicherte Ginny, nachdem sie in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, nicht den Halt zu verlieren, Hermine mit zu Boden gerissen hatte. Diese stimmte in das Lachen ein, während sie sich mühsam aufrichtete und den Schnee von ihrer Hose klopfte.  
  
„Ich freue mich schon auf einen heißen Tee im Drei Besen!“  
  
Dank der beschränkten Sicht bemerkte keine der beiden, dass ihnen in einigem Abstand ein Schatten folgte. Gut gelaunt kamen sie im Dorf an und lenkten ihre Schritte sogleich zum Gasthaus, um sich dort aufzuwärmen. An der Tür jedoch wartete bereits jemand auf sie.  
  
„Hey ihr zwei. Das hat ja lange gedauert“, wurden sie von Harry begrüßt. Innerlich stöhnte Hermine – Harry war eher früher als später aufgetaucht, wirklich viel Zeit mit Ginny hatte sie nun nicht verbringen können. Gequält lächelte sie den Jungen an, doch der hatte schon nur noch Augen für Ginny.  
  
„Ich weiß, wir wollten heute eigentlich einen Mädels-Tag machen“, fing Ginny da an, und Hermine sah ihren Verdacht, dass das niemals der Plan gewesen war, bestätigt, „aber … wäre es OK, wenn ich einen Augenblick mit Harry alleine sein kann?“  
  
„Aber sicher“, erwiderte Hermine resigniert, „ich wollte sowieso noch zum Buchladen. Geht ihr zwei schon mal rein, ich komme später nach.“  
  
Frustriert sah sie zu, wie Harry und Ginny das Drei Besen betraten und sie draußen im Schnee stehen ließen. Sie war Ginny dankbar, dass sie sich zumindest bemühte, den Kontakt zu ihr zu halten, aber es war offensichtlich, dass die Prioritäten ihrer Freunde im Moment ganz anders lagen. Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen, da legte sich eine schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
  
„Na, mal wieder im Stich gelassen worden?“  
  
„Blaise!“, rief Hermine überrascht und erfreut aus, „Wo kommst du denn plötzlich her?“  
  
„Gar nicht plötzlich“, lachte dieser, „ich bin euch zweien schon seit dem Schloss gefolgt, aber ihr wart so miteinander beschäftigt, dass ich mich nicht einmischen wollte. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass die kleine Weasley dich hier direkt stehen lassen würde, hätte ich schon früher was gesagt.“  
  
„Das ist unfair. Sie ist verliebt, ich gönne ihr, dass sie jeden Moment mit Harry verbringen kann!“, erwiderte Hermine streng, doch Blaise schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Verliebt oder nicht, das ist kein Grund, seine Freunde zu vernachlässigen.“  
  
Gerade wollte Hermine erwidern, dass sie sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlte, da nahm er ihre Hand und fuhr fort: „Gib dir keine Mühe, ich glaube dir eh nicht, wenn du sagst, dass das für dich OK ist. Lassen wir es also einfach sein und vergessen die zwei. Hast du Lust, heute mit mir was zu machen?  
  
Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln schaute Hermine den dunklen Mann vor sich an: „Aber gerne. Woran hast du gedacht?“  
  
„Ein Vögelchen hat mir gezwitschert, dass du einen Gutschein für Madam Puddifoot bekommen hast. Willst du ihn einlösen?“  
  
Überrascht sog Hermine die Luft ein – obwohl die Frage leichthin formuliert war, konnte sie sich doch nicht des Gefühls erwehren, dass der schwarzhaarige Slytherin vor ihr sie gerade zu einem Date eingeladen hatte. Sie wollte nicht ablehnen, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst, dass sie ihm vielleicht falsche Hoffnungen machen würde.  
  
„Man muss kein Liebespaar sein, um in das Café zu gehen“, sagte er ernst, als er Hermines Zögern bemerkte. Kurz noch dachte sie nach, dann jedoch gab sie sich einen Ruck und willigte ein. Immerhin würde sie damit auch einen Strich durch Malfoys Rechnung machen, der vermutlich dachte, sie würde den Gutschein niemals einlösen können. Mit roten Wangen folgte sie Blaise zu dem kleinen Café, in dem sie in der letzten Woche noch mit Ron und einem gebrochenen Herz gesessen hatte.  
  
Es war erstaunlich, wie voll es bereits am frühen Vormittag hier war, doch nach einigem Suchen fanden die zwei noch einen freien Tisch in der hinteren Ecke. Etwas nervös schälte Hermine sich aus ihrer Jacke, leckte Schal, Handschuhe und Mütze bei Seite, um sich dann befreit in einen der geblümten Sessel sinken zu lassen. Einer Eingebung folgend angelte sie die Kette unter ihrem Pullover hervor, so dass die kleine silberne Schlange im Kerzenlicht funkelte.  
  
Blaise, der sich ebenfalls seiner warmen Wintersachen entledigt hatte, bemerkte den Anhänger sofort: „Du trägst eine Schlange?“  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Hermine grinsend, „ungewöhnlich, was? Ich gebe zu, der Anhänger gefällt mir sehr gut, ich finde, Silber und Grün passen gut zusammen. Und wann, wenn nicht in Anwesenheit eines Slytherin kann ich diese Kette offen tragen?“  
  
„Das stimmt allerdings“, kommentierte Blaise, doch er wirkte nicht gerade glücklich, „dennoch hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du diesen speziellen Anhänger trägst.“  
  
„Wieso? Nur, weil es ein Geschenk von Malfoy ist?“  
  
„Ich hätte eben einfach nicht gedacht, dass du ihn tragen würdest!“, antwortete Blaise heftiger als beabsichtigt. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und setzte dagegen: „Er hat mir heute eine Kette zum Anhänger geschenkt. Es ist ein gutes Geschenk, das nicht als Beleidigung gedacht ist. Ich habe mich darüber gefreut, ich finde es schön, also trage ich. Was ist so schlimm daran?“  
  
„Nichts, gar nichts“, sagte Blaise beschwichtigend, „tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren. Ich war einfach nur überrascht.“  
  
Da in diesem Moment eine junge Bedienung kam, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen, ließ Hermine das Thema fallen. Sie gab der Frau ihren Gutschein, um einen Darjeeling zu bestellen, während Blaise nur einen Espresso nahm. Kaum war die Bedienung verschwunden, breitete sich Stille zwischen beiden aus. Hermine saß mit beiden Armen auf den Tisch gestützt da und beobachtete die glücklichen Pärchen um sich herum. Sie fühlte sich unter Druck gesetzt und ahnte, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, mit Blaise hier her zu kommen. Sie waren kein Paar.  
  
Eine warme Hand legte sich plötzlich über die ihre und fing an, sie zärtlich zu streicheln. Errötend schaute Hermine in die dunklen Augen von Blaise.  
  
„Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um mit dir zu streiten, Hermine“, sagte er ernst, „ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, wenn dir jemand Gesellschaft leistet, nachdem deine Freunde dich stehen lassen haben.“  
  
Hermine errötete noch mehr – das war also der einzige Grund gewesen, weshalb er sie gefragt hatte. In ihrer Eitelkeit hatte sie ein anderes Motiv vermutet und hatte verschüchtert Abstand zu ihm aufgebaut. Befreit lächelte sie ihn an und erwiderte den Händedruck. Er war ihr innerhalb von wenigen Tagen ein guter, aufmerksamer Freund geworden, sie wäre dumm, das nicht zu akzeptieren.  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, es tut mir auch leid, ich stand wohl etwas neben mir“, erwiderte sie warm, „ich kann wirklich dankbar sein, einen so aufmerksamen Freund wie dich zu haben.“  
  
Nickend zog Blaise seine Hand zurück. Kurz schien es Hermine, als wäre er traurig, doch sofort kehrte sein übliches Lächeln zurück und er begann eine muntere Unterhaltung über ihr gemeinsames Lieblingsfach Arithmantik.

* * *

  
Langsam schritt Hermine die Regalreihen im Salazars Liebstes ab. Sie war unschlüssig, welche dieser vielen Kostbarkeiten sie am nächsten Tag Malfoy schenken wollte. Wie immer, wenn sie sich in diesem Laden aufhielt, hatte sie das Bedürfnis, einfach alles zu kaufen. Dass Mr. Higgs ein freundlicher älterer Herr war, half nicht gerade, dieses Verlangen in Schach zu halten.  
  
„Miss Granger?“, sprach er sie vorsichtig an, während sie angestrengt eine silberne Haarspange betrachtete, „Ich habe gestern in meinem Lager aufgeräumt und bin dabei auf eine Kleinigkeit gestoßen, die Sie vielleicht interessieren könnte. Darf ich es Ihnen zeigen?  
  
Erleichtert, für einen Moment nicht mehr über eine Entscheidung nachdenken zu müssen, folgte Hermine dem Ladenbesitzer zur Theke. Dort hatte er eine kleine Holzbox hingestellt, die auf den ersten Blick sehr schlicht aussah: Dunkles Holz, der Deckel mit feinen Linien verziert, ein kleines, silbernes Schloss zum Verschließen. Innen war die Box mit dunkelrotem Samt verkleidet, so dass, was auch immer man darin aufbewahren würde, keinen Kratzer erhalten konnte. Sonderlich viel mehr als eine Geldbörse oder ein kleines Notizbüchlein würde jedoch nicht hinein passen. Verwundert blickte Hermine den Mann an.  
  
„Die Holzbox sieht vielleicht unscheinbar aus, aber es handelt sich dabei um einen nimmervollen Beutel. Du weißt, was das ist?“  
  
„Ja“, hauchte Hermine fasziniert, „das ist ein magisches Objekt, das Gegenstände aufnehmen kann, die wesentlich größer sind als die eigene Größe. Dazu ist doch ein sehr komplizierter Zauber nötig.“  
  
„Richtig. Diese kleine Kiste habe ich auch nicht selbst hergestellt, da ich zu so einem Zauber nicht in der Lage bin. Eine alte Dame hat sie mir hinterlassen. Für drei Galleonen gehört sie dir. Samt diesen kleinen Schlüssel.“  
  
Begeistert betrachtete Hermine die Holzbox. Für so etwas hätte sie selbst gut Verwendung, wie vermutlich jeder Mensch. Andererseits waren drei Galleonen ziemlich viel Geld. Vielleicht konnte sie das Geschenk wieder in zwei Teilen verschenken, zuerst den Schlüssel, später die Box? Der Gedanke gefiel ihr, und so zählte sie drei goldene Münzen ab. Gerade, als sie Holzbox und Schlüssel sicher in ihrer Tasche verstaut hatte, erklang das meckernde Lachen der Schrumpfköpfe.  
  
„Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Schön, Sie so bald wieder zu sehen“, begrüße Mr. Higgs den jungen Mann mit einem zwinkernden Lächeln. Draco blieb erstarrt stehen, als sein Blick auf Hermine fiel.  
  
„Granger, du bist ja schon wieder hier.“  
  
„Ja, wie ich letztes Mal schon sagte, die Sachen hier gefallen mir. Und du weißt das ja offensichtlich nur zu gut“, erwiderte sie, während sie die Kette mit dem Anhänger unter ihrer Jacke hervorholte. Draco schaute sie überrascht an: „Du trägst das tatsächlich?“  
  
„Natürlich, dafür hast du es mir doch geschenkt, oder?“  
  
Der Blick des jungen Slytherin fiel auf den Ladenbesitzer, der von hinter Hermines Rücken merkwürdige Zeichen gab. Verwirrt folgte Draco dem ausgestreckten Finger und dem Blick des Mannes hinüber zum Regal. Nach kurzem Suchen bemerkte er eine silberne Haarspange, die die Form eines Schmetterlings hatte. Unsicher, was Mr. Higgs von ihm wollte, schaute er zu ihm zurück und erntete dafür ein Augenrollen und einen bedeutsamen Blick in Richtung Hermine. Für einen Moment wanderten seine Augen zwischen der Spange und Hermines Haaren hin und her, dann entschloss Draco sich, das Ganze einfach mal zu probieren.  
  
„Darf ich mal?“, hörte Hermine den Slytherin fragen. Überrascht und neugierig, was er vorhatte, nickte sie. Als sie sah, dass er nach der Haarspange, die sie zuvor angestarrt hatte, griff, beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, beobachtete sie, wie er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen ergriff, sie mehrmals um seinen Finger wickelte, um sie dann mit der Spange über ihrem Ohr zu befestigen. Als sein Daumen beinahe unmerklich ihre Wange streifte, lief Hermine leuchtend rot an. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach der Spange in ihrem Haar und lächelte.  
  
„Das steht dir sehr gut“, sagte Draco leise, während seine Wangen ebenfalls eine leichte Röte zierte. Hermine war noch immer nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen. Sie hatte Waffenstillstand zwischen sich und Draco erwartet, hatte sogar das Date-Gespräch am Vortag als witzig und angenehm empfunden, aber das hier … das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie in die blauen Augen des jungen Mannes vor ihr starrte.   
  
„Schau dich nur an, wie rot du bist!“, durchbrach Draco schließlich die Stille zwischen ihnen mit einem Lachen. Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht provozieren, sondern erwiderte nur: „Du bist doch selbst rot wie eine Tomate.“  
  
„Ach, halt doch die Klappe“, schleuderte er ihr peinlich berührt entgegen, beruhigte sich jedoch sogleich wieder und fragte langsam: „Willst du die haben?“  
  
Mit großen Augen schaute Hermine ihn an. Würde er ihr etwa wirklich erneut so ein schönes Geschenk aus diesem Laden machen? Ehe sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, nickte sie begierig. Zu ihrem Erstaunen trat Draco tatsächlich an die Theke und bezahlte bei Mr. Higgs. Gerade wollte Hermine den Schmetterling aus dem Haar nehmen, da drehte sich Draco um: „Was machst du denn da? Ich dachte, du willst die Spange?“  
  
„Ja, aber … willst du es nicht als Geschenk einpacken lassen?“  
  
„Blödsinn“, wehrte Draco ab, „du trägst die Spange doch schon, wozu noch einpacken? Lass sie, wo sie ist.“  
  
Wieder lief Hermine rot an, doch sie folgte dem Befehl und nahm ihre Hände wieder runter. Zufrieden blickte Draco das Mädchen an. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er ihr dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte, doch die zarte Röte auf ihrem Gesicht und das offene, dankbare Lächeln brachten sein Herz zum Klopfen. Es war für ihn schwer zu glauben, dass diese Hermine Granger dieselbe war, die immer mit Potter und Weasley rumhing und ihm das Leben schwer machte. Diese Hermine Granger war umgänglich, scharfsinnig und mit ihrem roten Gesicht und den glitzernden Augen ziemlich attraktiv. Kein Wunder, dass Blaise sich in sie verliebt hat, dachte er bei sich.  
  
Und plötzlich spürte er ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seiner Brust.


	12. Das 8. Geschenk: Von Pralinen und Riesen-Lollis

Hermine betrachtete schmunzelnd das grüne Haarband in ihren Händen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco ihr nicht wie zu Anfang ein fieses Geschenk machen wollte, aber sie entnahm der Schlichtheit des Haarschmucks auch, dass er noch nicht bereit war, ihr wirklich jeden Tag eine Freude zu machen. Irgendwie war es süß zu sehen, wie er damit kämpfte, dass sie sich gegenseitig sympathisch wurden. Gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht anders als sich darüber freuen, dass die Haarspange vom Vortag kein Wichtel-Geschenk gewesen war, sondern eines von Draco für sie. Sie hatte nicht mit einem Geschenk heute Morgen gerechnet, umso größer war nun ihre Freude.  
  
Lächelnd wandte sie den Kopf zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo Draco gerade sein Geschenk auspackte. Sie beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie er den kleinen Schlüssen hin und her drehte, das Geschenkpapier nach mehr untersuchte und sich schließlich fragend an Blaise wandte. Ehe sie jedoch dessen Antwort sehen konnte, fühlte sie eine kleine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
"Hermine?", hörte sie Ginnys vorsichtige Stimme, "Hast du Zeit, dass wir nach dem Frühstück mal in Ruhe reden?"  
  
Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihr ein kaltes Nein entgegen geschleudert, so frustriert war sie von dem Verhalten ihrer Freundin in den letzten Tagen gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass sie das nicht übers Herz bringen würde. Etwas lustlos nickte sie dementsprechend, doch Ginny schien ihre Stimmung zu lesen und drängte sich ihr nicht weiter auf. Ohne genau zu wissen, wieso, drehte Hermine sich erneut zum Slytherin-Tisch um - und fing Blaises Blick auf, der sie gerade ebenfalls beobachtete. Ein erfreutes Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht, während er zuerst auf sie und dann auf sich zeigte. Mit etwas Anstrengung konnte Hermine das lautlos geformte Wort Hogsmeade von seinen Lippen lesen. Ebenfalls erfreut nickte sie, deutete jedoch sofort auf Ginny neben sich und ahmte mit der Hand eine Bewegung nach, die Blaise zu verstehen geben sollte, dass sie zuerst mit ihrer Freundin reden musste. Dieser schien zu verstehen, denn er nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Kannst du mir mal verraten, was du da machst?", erkundigte sich Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß, misstrauisch. Genervt drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um: "Ich habe mich mit Blaise verabredet, später gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade zu gehen."  
  
"Mit Blaise?", fragte Ron mit erhobener Augenbraue, "Seit wann verbringst du deine Zeit lieber mit Schlangen als mit deinen Freunden?"  
  
"Seit meine Freunde Besseres zu tun haben als mit mir zu reden!", fauchte Hermine ihren rothaarigen Freund an. Ehe dieser etwas darauf sagen konnte, stand Hermine auf und verließ die Große Halle Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hörte, dass Ginny ihr folgte, aber sie war nicht gewillt, auf sie zu warten. Erst vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame wurde sie eingeholt.  
  
"Mensch, Hermine. Meinst du wirklich, dass du Ron so anfahren musst?"  
  
Ungläubig schaute diese Ginny an: "Bitte? Ist das jetzt etwa mein Fehler?"  
  
"Du kannst ihm nicht verübeln, dass er sich über deine Freundschaft zu Zabini wundert."  
  
"Achso, aber er darf sich wie ein Arsch verhalten?" schleuderte Hermine ihr entgegen, "Weißt du eigentlich, dass er mich letzte Woche zu Madam Puddifoot eingeladen hat, um mich etwas zu fragen, was keiner hören soll?"  
  
Nun wurden Ginnys Augen groß: "Nein. Hat er etwa ...?"  
  
"Ne, eben nicht. Er hat mir das Gefühl vermittelt, dass wir alleine auf ein Date gehen, in Wirklichkeit wollte er aber nur von mir wissen, wie er Lavender beeindrucken kann. Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich im Moment sonderlich viel Geduld mit ihm habe. Und was Harry angeht ... tut mir leid, das so direkt zu sagen, aber der hat nur noch Augen für dich. Und umgekehrt. Ich bin für keinen von euch interessant, aber sobald ich mich mit anderen Menschen unterhalte, ist es auch nicht recht. Das ist extrem unfair und ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr."  
  
Schwer atmend schaute Hermine auf Ginny herab, die mit offenem Mund auf einem der Sessel vor dem Feuer saß. So ein Ausbruch war untypisch für Hermine, aber jeder wusste, wenn sie einmal so wütend wurde, dass sie ihre Gedanken offen aussprach, musste man genau aufpassen, was man sagte. Entsprechend vorsichtig erwiderte sie: "Naja, ich verstehe dich ja. Aber kannst du nicht auch uns verstehen? Ich bin so glücklich, dass Harry endlich mal was gesagt hat und wir endlich zusammen sind, da will ich eben einfach so viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen wie möglich."  
  
"Ist doch okay, Ginny", antwortete Hermine ruhiger, "das verstehe ich vollkommen. Aber dann versucht gar nicht erst, mich mitzunehmen. Wenn ihr Zeit für zwei haben wollt, sagt das sofort. Alles andere ... verletzt mich einfach nur noch mehr."  
  
Darauf wusste Ginny nichts mehr zu sagen, so dass sie nur stumm nickte. Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln trat auf Hermines Lippen: "Ich gönne euch euer Glück wirklich. Aber ich verlange im Gegenzug, dass ihr tolerant genug seid, meine Freundschaft zu Blaise zu akzeptieren."  
  
"Von meiner Seite aus ist das gar kein Problem", erwiderte Ginny kichernd, "aber was die zwei Jungs angeht ... du weißt ja selbst, wie sie sind."  
  
"Ja, nur zu gut. Früher oder später muss ich wohl ein ernstes Wörtchen mit beiden reden. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich will mit Blaise nach Hogsmeade, er wartet vermutlich schon. Bis später also."

* * *

  
"Na, lief das Gespräch gut?", begrüßte Blaise sie, als Hermine zu ihm eilte. Er schien die ganze Zeit fertig angezogen vor dem Ausgang des Schlosses auf sie gewartet zu haben. Sie nickte als Antwort nur und lenkte dann ihre Schritte ohne Umwege auf den Weg zum Dorf. Nach wenigen Metern stellten sie überrascht fest, dass Draco kurz vor dem Waldrand anscheinend auf beide gewartet hatte.  
  
"Darf ich euch begleiten oder ist das eine geschlossene Gesellschaft?", fragte er neckisch, doch Blaise meinte, eine Spur von Anspannung in seinem Gesicht sehen zu können. Seufzend - eigentlich wäre er lieber alleine mit Hermine gewesen - lud er seinen besten Freund ein, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Schweigend, jeder in die eigenen Gedanken vertieft, liefen sie nebeneinander her. Hermine sinnierte darüber, was für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl es war, mit zwei Jungs ins Dorf zu gehen, die nicht Harry und Ron waren. Es fühlte sich vollkommen vertraut und doch ganz neu an. Sie waren etwa den halben Weg gegangen, da bemerkte Hermine plötzlich, dass Blaise nach ihrer rechten Hand gegriffen hatte. Überrascht wollte sie etwas sagen, doch der dunkle Slytherin legte sofort einen Finger auf seine Lippen und schaute bedeutungsvoll zu Draco hinüber. Überfordert mit der Situation und hochrot im Gesicht schaute Hermine stur zu Boden. Sie konnte die Wärme der großen Männerhand durch die Handschuhe hindurch spüren.  
  
Kurz vor dem Dorf fing es plötzlich an zu schneien und innerhalb von Sekunden war das Schneegestöber so dicht geworden, dass man kaum mehr als fünf Meter sehen konnte. Während Hermine noch darüber nachdachte, wie froh sie war, dass Blaise sie festhielt, spürte sie, wie sich die langen Finger von Draco um ihre linke Hand schlossen. Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, zog sie ihre Hand zurück und blieb stehen. Überrascht hielten die beiden Jungs auch an. Dracos Blick fiel augenblicklich auf die verschränkten Hände von Hermine und Blaise und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Blaise, der den Blick bemerkt, hatte, ließ Hermines Hand unwillkürlich los. Stumm starrten die beiden besten Freunde sich an, während Hermine vollkommen verwirrt und überfordert mit der Situation auf ihre eigenen Füße sah.  
  
Schließlich hielt sie die Stille nicht mehr aus: "Habt ihr Lust, in den Honigtopf zu gehen? Mir ist nach was Süßem!"  
  
Dankbar für die Ablenkung stimmten beide zu, so dass die Dreiergemeinschaft fröhlich plaudernd ihren Weg durch das Dorf fortsetzte. Doch Hermine spürte, dass die Fröhlichkeit nur aufgesetzt war und in Wirklichkeit etwas zwischen den beiden Männern brodelte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte, ob möglicherweise Blaise tatsächlich mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfand und Draco das nicht zulassen wollte, so wie Harry und Ron ihre Freundschaft zu Blaise nicht zulassen wollten. Aber warum hatte Draco dann nach ihrer Hand gegriffen? Warum hatte er ihr die wunderschöne Spange gekauft, die nicht einmal ein Wichtelgeschenk war? Und warum empfand sie die warme Hand von Blaise als angenehm, während Dracos Berührung sich wie ein Blitzschlag anfühlte?  
  
Ungeduldig schüttelte Hermine den Kopf - sie würde jetzt sowieso keine Antwort auf diese Fragen finden, es war sinnvoller, so natürlich wie möglich zu erscheinen und sich auf den Laden vor ihnen zu konzentrieren. Entschlossen betrat Hermine das Geschäft als erstes. Sofort umfing sie der schwere Duft von heißer Schokolade, in den sich viele Dutzend Variationen von Süße mischten. Sie liebte es, dass man hier im Winter immer eine heiße Schokolade kaufen konnte, um sich aufzuwärmen. Langsam schlenderte sie durch die Regalreihen, trennte sich von ihren Begleitern, um im hinteren Teil des Ladens die Lakritz-Sammlung zu untersuchen. Blaise war vorne an der Theke geblieben, um sich eine Schokolade zu kaufen, Draco hingegen war nicht mehr sichtbar.  
  
"Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust, Granger."  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine herum. Irgendwie hatte Draco es geschafft, hinter sie zu gelangen, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Verwirrt erwiderte sie: "Was meinst du?"  
  
Ein kurzer, prüfender Blick wanderte von Draco Richtung Blaise, der noch immer vorne im Laden stand, dann flüsterte er mit gesenkter Stimme: "Ich hoffe, du bist dir bewusst, was Blaise für dich empfindet."  
  
Entsetzt schaute Hermine ihn an: "Für mich empfindet? Wir sind nur Freunde!"  
  
"Glaubst du das wirklich?", schnaubte der blonde Slytherin, "Glaubst du wirklich, dass Blaise Händchen haltend mit dir ins Dorf geht, weil ihr befreundet seid?"  
  
Verunsichert blickte Hermine zu Blaise hinüber. Sie hatte selbst schon vermutet, dass er vielleicht mehr für sie empfindet, aber nachdem der erste Verdacht aufgekommen war, hatte er nichts mehr getan, um das zu bestätigen.  
  
"Du denkst wirklich, dass er nur Freundschaft sucht?", hörte sie die ungläubige Stimme von Draco. Als sie nicht antwortete, sondern ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah, schüttelte Draco genervt den Kopf: "Wirklich, Granger. Wie kann man nur so blind sein? Blaise ist in dich verliebt."  
  
Ehe Hermine darauf antworten konnte, kam eben jener auf die beiden zu. Mit hochrotem Kopf und gesenktem Blick drängte Hermine sich an ihm vorbei nach vorne, unfähig, Blaise in die Augen zu schauen. Den überraschten Blick von ihm bemerkte sie entsprechend nicht.  
  
"Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen muss?", fragte er misstrauisch an seinen Freund gewandt, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er der nervösen Hermine hinterher sah. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie positiv oder erfreut auf seine Worte reagieren würde, aber ihr Verhalten rief in ihm eher den Verdacht hervor, dass sie kein Interesse an Blaise hatte. Aus der Ferne beobachtete er, wie sie vor dem Regal mit Pralinen neben der Theke stehen blieb und sich unschlüssig umschaute. Als Blaise von hinten an sie heran trat, konnte er ein deutlichen Zucken wahrnehmen, doch wie es sich für eine Gryffindor gehörte, scheute sie nicht zurück, sondern verwickelte seinen Freund in ein Gespräch. Schließlich nahm sie eine rote Packung Pralinen und kaufte sie. Rasch griff nun auch Draco nach dem erst besten Gegenstand - ein überdimensioniert großer Lolli, schritt an die Theke, bezahlte und folgte dem Pärchen nach draußen. So richtig schlau wurde er aus Hermines Verhalten nicht und wieder spürte er das seltsame Ziehen in seinem Magen, als er seinen besten Freund und das Mädchen vor sich wieder zum Schloss zurück spazieren sah.

* * *

  
"Draco!", schallte die Stimme von Pansy Parkinson durch die Eingangshalle, "Da bist du ja endlich!"  
  
Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen, als sie sah, wie die schwarzhaarige Slytherin sich in Dracos Arme warf. Sie wusste, dass man beiden eine Beziehung nachsagte und es war ihr immer vollkommen egal gewesen, aber der Anblick, wie sich ein Arm des Jungen um die Hüfte schloss, versetzte ihr doch einen Stich. Verunsichert blickte sie zu Blaise neben sich hoch - störte sie hier?  
  
"Keine Sorge", flüsterte dieser leise, "Pansy wird gleich anfangen, wie ein Wasserfall zu erzählen, da wird sie keine Zeit haben, deine Anwesenheit zu bemerken."  
  
Er sollte recht behalten. Kaum hatte sie sich der Aufmerksamkeit von Draco vergewissert, fing sie an: "Am schwarzen Brett ist ein Aushang. Eine neue Idee von Dumbledore, diesmal sogar eine ziemlich coole. Es gibt einen Ball. Am 24.! Er will, dass da alle ihr letztes Geschenk persönlich überreichen. Oh, ich freue mich schon so darauf. Endlich kann ich mich mal wieder richtig hübsch machen. Und ich kann mir ein neues Kleid kaufen. Hilfst du mir bei der Auswahl, Draco? Oder nein, lieber nicht, ich überrasche dich lieber mit meiner Schönheit. Du gehst doch sicher mit mir hin, ja? Und dann tanzen wir den ganzen Abend zusammen!"  
  
Während sie die letzten Worte aussprach, wanderte ihr Blick zu Hermine und wurde mit einem Mal sehr kalt. Sie konnte den Hass regelrecht spüren, der aus den Augen von Pansy schoss, aber ehe sie reagieren konnte, trat wieder der verträumt-naive Ausdruck in Pansys Gesicht. Doch die Worte, die dann folgten, hätten besser zu den hasserfüllten Augen gepasst: "Oh, Draco, warum bist du denn mit dem Schlammblut unterwegs?"  
  
"Pansy!", zischte Draco wütend, "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du das Wort nicht sagen sollst. Entschuldige dich sofort!"  
  
Die dunklen Rehaugen von Pansy wurden groß: "Ich soll mich entschuldigen? Wieso? Bei wem?"  
  
"Ist schon gut", meinte Hermine abwinkend, "ich gebe nicht viel auf die Beleidigungen von Leuten, die meinen, mich nach meinem Blutstatus beurteilen zu müssen."  
  
"Siehst du, Draco", sagte Pansy in naivem Triumph, "das Schlammblut gibt selbst zu, dreckiges Blut zu haben."  
  
"Es reicht jetzt, Pansy", fuhr Blaise da zornig dazwischen, "du bist zwar meine Freundin, aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Hermine weiter beleidigst!"  
  
"Oooh, Hermine also?", flötete die Schwarzhaarige fröhlich, "Hast du das gehört, Draco? Er nennt sie Hermine. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet dein bester Freund zum Blutsverräter wird?"  
  
Mit einem weiteren munteren Lachen ließ Pansy von Draco ab und spazierte mit beschwingtem Schritt davon. Denn weiteren, hasserfüllten Blick, den sie Hermine über die Schulter noch zuwarf, schien keiner der beiden Jungs zu bemerken, da diese besorgt Hermine anschauten.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Hermine", fing Blaise leise an, "Pansy ist nicht grad die klügste und manchmal sagt sie unbedachte Sachen. Sie meint es nicht böse, aber sie versteh einfach nicht, was sie da sagt."  
  
Hermine bezweifelte, dass Pansy so dumm war, wie Blaise sie darstellte, doch sie hatte keine Lust darüber ein Disput anzufangen. Sie nickte nur mit einem Lächeln, verabschiedete sich mit dem Hinweis auf das Mittagessen in der Großen Halle, und ließ die beiden Männer alleine stehen.  
  
"Worüber habt ihr im Honigtopf geredet?", fragte Blaise fest, kaum dass Hermine außer Hörreichweite war.  
  
"Gar nichts, Blaise, wie oft denn noch."  
  
"Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"  
  
Der traurige Tonfall in der Stimme seines besten Freundes ließ Draco schlucken, doch er konnte ihm keine ehrliche Antwort darauf geben. Was empfand er für Hermine Granger?


	13. Das 9. Geschenk: Von merkwürdigen Zufällen und silbernen Eulen

Draco konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Die Eule, die ihm jeden Morgen sein Geschenk brachte, hatte ihm auch heute zuverlässig ein kleines, rechteckiges Päckchen zugestellt. Und als er es voller Vorfreude auspackte - sicher war es wieder irgendeine wunderschöne Kostbarkeit - musste er zu seiner Enttäuschung feststellen, dass es diesmal einfach nur eine Packung Pralinen war. Doch nur einen Augenblick später schon schoss ihm ein Bild vom vorigen Tag durch den Kopf: Hermine Granger, wie sie im Honigtopf steht und eine Packung Pralinen kauft. Konnte der Zufall wirklich dafür gesorgt haben, dass sich beide gegenseitig beschenken mussten?  
  
Angespannt hob er den Kopf, um einen Blick auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu werfen. Dort saß Hermine zwischen ihren Freunden und amüsierte sich offensichtlich prächtig über den riesigen Lolli, den sie von ihm geschenkt bekommen hatte. Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, drehte sie sich dann um und sah ihn direkt an. Mit einer starren Bewegung hielt er sein Geschenk hoch und legte fragend seinen Kopf schräg. Das hinterhältige Grinsen gepaart mit einem nichtssagendenen Schulterzucken bestätigte seinen Verdacht - es war tatsächlich Hermine Granger, die ihn beschenkte.  
  
Unfähig, diese Neuigkeit zu verdauen, ließ er das Geschenk los und stützte beide Arme auf den Tisch.  
  
"Oh, Draco", ertönte sofort die besorgte Stimme von Pansy, "was ist denn los? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
Genervt schaute Draco das Mädchen ihm gegenüber an. Es war für ihn immer aufs Neue überraschend, wie sensibel die eigentlich so naive und unbedachte Pansy sein konnte, wenn es um seine Stimmung ging. Normalerweise freute es ihn, dass jemand an seiner Seite war, der jede seiner Launen aushielt und ihm stets Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Aber in den letzten Tagen, da nervte ihn dieser Zug an Pansy nur noch. Es hatte schon seinen Grund, warum er ihre diversen Versuche, mit ihm auf ein Date zu gehen, stets abgeblockt hatte. Entgegen seinem Ruf brauchte er kein einfaches Mädchen, das ihn anbetete und zu allem Ja und Amen sagte.  
  
"Es ist nichts, Pansy", sagte er schließlich beruhigend, "ich habe nur gerade herausgefunden, wer mich beschenkt, das hat mich eben überrascht."  
  
"Oh, wer denn, wer denn?", quengelte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen sofort neugierig, doch Draco schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf: "Nicht von Interesse für dich. Zu diesem Weihnachtsball wirst du es schon noch erfahren."  
  
"Apropos Weihnachtsball", fiel Pansy da ein, "du gehst doch mit mir hin, oder? Du hattest mir noch gar keine Antwort darauf gegeben! Ich will den ganzen Abend mit dir tanzen. Ich übe schon extra fiel, damit wir richtig gut aussehen zusammen auf der Tanzfläche. Ich finde ja, wir haben eine gute Größe, du bist einen Kopf größer, wenn ich da meine Tanzschuhe anziehe, bist du noch einen halben Kopf größer, das ist so perfekt. Als wären wir füreinander geschaffen!"  
  
Zu seiner Erleichterung wandte Pansy ihren Wasserfall an Worten schließlich an Millicent Bullstrode, die neben ihr saß, um mit ihr die Auswahl von Kleidern zu besprechen. Unaufällig beugte er sich zu Blaise und Theodore, um ihnen leise zuzuflüstern: "Ihr werdet nie erraten, wer mich beschenkt."  
  
"So groß ist die Auswahl an Slytherin-Schülern nun auch nicht. Früher oder später würden wir den richtigen Namen nennen, wenn wir alle, die hier geblieben sind, durchgehen!", entgegnete Theodore gelangweilt.  
  
"Genau darum werdet ihr es nie erraten", erwiderte Draco triumphierend, "es ist nämlich keiner aus unserem Haus."  
  
"Aber das hast du doch immer gesagt", kam es anklagend von Blaise. Draco nickte, erklärte daraufhin aber: "Ja, ich habe das ja auch immer gedacht. Schaut euch nur die Geschenke an, die ich bekommen habe. So ziemlich jedes dieser Geschenk beinhaltet auf geschmackvolle, dezente Art und Weise das Symbol von Slytherin. Da denkt man doch unweigerlich, dass man auch von einem Slytherin-Schüler beschenkt wird."  
  
"Aber dem ist nicht so?", hakte Theo nach.  
  
"Dem ist nicht so. Und was noch viel schockierender ist: Der Wichtel kommt ausgerechnet aus Gryffindor."  
  
"Bitte?", entfuhr es Blaise lauter als beabsichtig. Mit einem schnellen Blick zu Pansy, die seinen Ausbruch jedoch offenbar nicht bemerkt hatte, senkte er seine Stimme: "Ein Löwe schenkt einer Schlange solche Sachen?"  
  
"Ja. Oder besser: Eine Löwin. Die Löwin überhaupt."  
  
"Hermine."  
  
Überrascht schaute Draco Blaise an. Ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck lag auf dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes, als er ohne jeden Zweifel den richtigen Namen aussprach. Draco war sich nicht sicher, was er da sah, aber es wirkte beinahe wie Traurigkeit.  
  
"Granger?", kam es erstaunt von Theodore, "Die beschenkst du doch auch! Merkwürdiger Zufall."  
  
"Ja", sagte Blaise gedehnt, "sehr merkwürdig."  
  
Schnaubend wandte sich Draco wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Irgendetwas hatten seine Freunde heute an sich, dass er von allen nur genervt war. Warum reagierte Blaise so unerfreut darauf, dass Granger sein Wichtel war? Es war ja nun nicht so, als hätte er das mit Absicht gemacht. Er war doch in Granger verliebt, da sollte es ihn freuen, dass sie so einen guten Slytherin-Geschmack besaß.  
  
Und plötzlich fiel es Draco wie Schuppen von den Augen: Blaise war in Granger verliebt. War er vielleicht eifersüchtig?

* * *

  
Freudig spazierte Hermine durch den dicken Schnee, der den Weg ins Dorf hinunter bedeckte. Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war sie wieder alleine mit Harry und Ron unterwegs. Sie hatte es nicht glauben können, als ihre zwei besten Freunde am Frühstückstisch gefragt hatten, ob sie zu dritt heute nach Hogsmeade wollten - doch der verschmitzte Blick von Ginny sprach Bände. Offensichtlich hatte sie interveniert und den beiden Jungs ins Gewissen geredet.  
  
"Und, wie ist es euch bei der Geschenksuche die letzten Tage ergangen?", fragte Hermine neugierig. Das lange Gesicht von Harry sprach Bände, doch Ron wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich: "Lavender fand alle meine Geschenke schön. Ich habe ja nicht so viel Geld, deswegen war ich mir unsicher, ob ich ihr was angemessenes schenken kann, aber sie hat sich noch nie beschwert. Wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, wie umgänglich sie ist, hätte ich dich nie nach Hilfe gefragt."  
  
Hermine zuckte bei diesen Worten unwillkürlich zusammen - Ron war und blieb einfach ein trotteliger, unsensibler Klotz. Offensichtlich hatte er immer noch nicht verstanden, dass seine Aktion vor einer Woche sie ernsthaft verletzt hatte.  
  
"Ron, du solltest wirklich langsam lernen, sensibler zu werden", sagte sie entsprechend angespannt. Der verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Freundes bestätigte sie darin, dass Ron keine Ahnung hatte, dass er ihr weh getan hatte.  
  
"Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?"  
  
"Unser letztes Gespräch über Lavender und deine Suche nach Geschenken ist nicht gerade positiv verlaufen, erinnerst du dich?", schnappte Hermine genervt. Nun bereitete sich endgültig Unverständnis in Rons Gesicht aus: "Hä? Ja und? Du hast das Thema doch angeschnitten."  
  
"Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass du mir unter die Nase reiben musst, wie wenig du meine Hilfe eigentlich gebraucht hast."  
  
"Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Du warst doch diejenige, die es blöd fand, dass ich sie um Hilfe gefragt habe. Und jetzt sgae ich nur, dass es tatsächlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre und wirklich überflüssig war. Warum wirst du da so wütend?"  
  
"Ron", schaltete sich da Harry ein, der einen bösen Streit aufflammen sah, "ich glaube, Hermine meinte das anders."  
  
"Dann soll sie sich verständlich ausdrücken. Ganz ehrlich, du stellst mich immer so dar, als wäre ich der letzte Vollidiot, Hermine!", fuhr Ron sie wütend an. Mit rotem Gesicht schleuderte Hermine ihm entgegen: "Du benimmst dich manchmal ja auch so! Was ist denn bitte daran nicht zu verstehen, dass mir die Erinnerung an unser Gespräch im Madam Puddifoot unangenehm ist?"  
  
"Genau das meine ich!", rief Ron genervt, "Du tust immer so, als wärst du die klügste von allen und ich dumm wie ein Stück Brot. Bin ich aber nicht. Bei Lavender weiß ich immer, was sie denkt und was sie will. Kann also nicht an mir liegen, dass ich dich nicht verstehe!"  
  
"Oh, ja, natürlich. Lavender ist der Maßstab aller Dinge", entfuhr es Hermine zorning, "nur, weil sie dir nie widerspricht und sich dir total unterordnet, bedeutet das nicht, dass du plötzlich der Frauenversteher schlecht hin bist!"  
  
"Du wirst unfair, Hermine", ging Harry nochmals vorsichtig dazwischen, doch sein Einwurf hatte den gegenteiligen Effekt. Mit Tränen in den Augen erklärte Hermine: "Schön, dann bin ich eben die Böse. Ist ja nicht weiter schlimm, dass mein bester Freund auf meinen Gefühlen rumtrampelt und meint, er habe das Recht dazu. Ist ja nicht schlimm, dass mein anderer bester Freund der Meinung ist, ich wäre unfair, weil ich auf diese Tatsache hinweise. Blaise hatte Recht! Ihr seid beide manchmal echte Topfpflanzen!"  
  
Und mit diesen Worten stapfte Hermine eilig in Richtung Dorf davon. Sie hörte gerade noch, wie Harry ihr hinterher laufen wollte und wie er von Ron mit den Worten "Lass sie doch, sie hat wohl grad ihre Tage, das bringt nichts" aufgehalten wurde. Sie konnte einfach nicht fassen, wie verblendet Ron war. Und noch weniger konnte sie fassen, dass dieser eigentlich verheißungsvolle Tag so früh schon so eine Wendung zum Negativen erfahren hatte. Da hatte sie gedacht, dass sie endlich wieder ihre Freundschaft zu dritt ausleben konnten, und dann sowas.  
  
Schniefend und zitternd vor Kälte und Wut betrat Hermine den Gastraum vom Drei Besen. Zu ihrer Zufriedenheit war es um diese Zeit noch beinahe leer, so dass kein Schüler mitbekommen würde, wie aufgelöst sie gerade war. Nur vorne an der Bar saß jemand. Jemand mit blondem Haar. Zögernd, ob sie ihm unter diesen Umständen wirklich unter die Augen treten wollte, ging Hermine nach vorne und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker sinken.  
  
"Hi", sagte sie leise und mit gesenktem Blick, damit er ihr verheultes Gesicht nicht bemerkte.  
  
"Hi", kam es schlicht zurück. Überrascht schaute Hermine auf - die kurze, stumpfe Antwort klang nicht so, als sei Draco selbst sonderlich gut gelaunt. Tief holte sie Luft, schluckte ihre eigene Wut und schlechte Laune hinunter, und fragte dann vorsichtig: "Alles OK bei dir?"  
  
Nun war es an Draco, überrascht zu schauen. Es erstaunte ihn, dass außer Pansy noch ein Mensch existierte, der sofort erkannte, wenn er nicht so gut gelaunt war - und der dann auch noch ehrlich nachfragte und ehrlich interessiert war. Dass dieser Mensch ausgerechnet Hermine Granger war, steigerte seine Überraschung nur noch mehr.  
  
"An sich ist schon alles in Ordnung", erwiderte er zögerlich, "ich habe nur gerade Angst, einen guten Freund zu verletzten."  
  
"Oh", machte Hermine, "du machst dir sorgen, deine Freunde zu verletzen? Warum?"  
  
Draco seufzte innerlich - Hermine war genau die einzige Person, mit der er nicht über seine Probleme reden konnte. Und trotzdem hatte er das Verlangen, sich ihr anzuvertrauen.  
  
"Ein Freund von mir hat sich in ein Mädchen verliebt. Und ich fürchte, er missversteht meine Beziehung zu ihr und egal, was ich sage ... er glaubt mir vermutlich nicht", sagte er entsprechend wage. Nervös, ob Hermine die Andeutung vielleicht doch entziffern konnte, starrte er in den Becher Tee vor sich.  
  
"Immerhin machst du dir Gedanken darum, dass er etwas missverstehen könnte. Das ist viel wert und zeigt, dass du ein wirklich guter Freund bist. Unter solchen Umständen wird eure Freundschaft schon nicht zerbrechen, keine Sorge!", sagte Hermine mit fester, ernster Stimme.  
  
"Danke", war alles, was Draco als Antwort raus bekam. Es war beinahe surreal, hier mit Hermine Granger zu sitzen und über seine Sorgen zu reden. Und es war noch merkwürdiger, wie verständnisvoll sie war. Nachdenklich stützte er seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und betrachtete Hermine von der Seite. Irgendetwas an ihr wirkte anders als sonst, es war, als trage sie wie er selbst großen Kummer mit sich herum. Es war beeindruckend, dass sie trotz eigener Sorgen noch aufnahmefähig für ihn war.  
  
"Und bei dir?", erkundigte er sich schließlich vorsichtig.  
  
"Was bei mir?"  
  
"Na", setzte er zögernd neu an, "du wirkst auch nicht gerade wie das strahlende Leben."  
  
"Das hört man ja gerne, danke", erwiderte Hermine, doch ein Grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen: "Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich habe mich gerade mit Ron und Harry gestritten. Ziemlich ähnlich gelagerter Fall wie bei dir, nur andersherum. Ron hat sich so verhalten, dass ich ihn missverstehe und es war ihm egal. Und am Ende bin ich Schuld."  
  
"Ach, die hohlen Birnen", entfuhr es Draco ungehalten, "es hat schon seinen Grund, warum ich die nicht mag."  
  
"Du magst sie nicht, weil sie Gryffindors sind. Und weil Harry Harry ist", entgegnete Hermine trocken.  
  
"Das ist nicht ganz richtig. Nur, weil jemand ein Gryffindor ist, muss er nicht gleich unausstehlich sein!"  
  
"So?", fragte Hermine langgezogen, doch Draco konnte an ihren zuckenden Mundwinkel sehen, dass sie scherzte. Entsprechend locker erwiderte er: "Professor McGonagall ist doch wirklich der Liebreiz in Person, oder nicht?"  
  
Unwillkürlich brach Hermine in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie mochte ihre Hauslehrerin zwar sehr gerne und hatte Respekt vor ihren Fähigkeiten, aber mit ihrer Strenge und ihrem großer großen Loyalität zu ihrem Haus machte sie sich außerhalb von Gryffindor sicher nicht viele Freunde.  
  
"Nein, ganz im Ernst", meinte Draco schließlich, nachdem ihr gemeinsames Lachen verklungen war, "du bist ein guter Beweis dafür, dass auch freundliche, ehrliche Menschen in Gryffindor zu finden sind."  
  
Schlagartig wurde Hermine wieder ernst. Was hatte dieser blonde junge Mann nur an sich, dass jedes Kompliment aus seinem Mund ihr so ein Herzklopfen bescherte? Dass Blaise ein guter Freund sein konnte, obwohl er in Slytherin war, das wusste sie ja inzwischen. Aber auch Draco hatte sich in den letzten Tagen stark verändert und war richtig sympathisch geworden. Oder hatte er sich gar nicht verändert und es lag nur daran, dass sie ihn inzwischen besser kannte? Wenn es nach ihr ging, hätte sie noch viel mehr über ihn wissen wollen.  
  
"Du weißt wirklich, wie du mit wenigen Worten eine Frau aufmuntern kannst", sagte sie schließlich, "ein Wunder, dass du nicht ständig von einer Traube Mädchen umgeben bist."  
  
"Pansy ist gut darin zu verhindern, dass sich mir jemand nähert", erklärte er grimmig, "und außerdem bin ich nicht einfach so zu jeder nett. Ich muss einen Menschen schon mögen, um freundlich zu sein, alles andere wäre hinterhältig."  
  
Hermines Herzschlag setzte einen Moment aus: "Du magst mich?"  
  
Überrascht über diese Frage und beinahe entsetzt darüber, was er gerade selbst gesagt hatte, schaute Draco zu Boden. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, konnte er nicht länger leugnen, dass er Hermine tatsächlich mochte.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Röte breitete sich auf Hermines Gesicht aus und sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, die Situation durch einen Scherz aufzulockern. Doch sie ahnte, dass das Geständnis von Draco ihn zu viel Überwindung gekostet hatte, als dass er ihr einen Witz nun verziehen hätte. Stattdessen erwiderte sie leise: "Ich kann dich inzwischen auch ganz gut leiden, Malfoy."  
  
Stumm, aber mit erhöhter Atemfrequenz saßen beide nebeneinander an der Bar, ohne zu bemerken, dass Madam Rosmerta, die ursprünglich Hermines Bestellung hatte aufnehmen wollen, sich dezent wieder in Richtung Küche zurückzog. Sie verstand nicht, wie ausgerechnet diese beiden Schüler so eine Beziehung zueinander aufbauen konnten, doch sie wollte unter keinen Umständen stören.  
  
"Ich denke, ich mach mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg", sagte Hermine schließlich, nachdem ihr das sich ausdehnende Schweigen zu unangenehm geworden war. Zögernd, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco noch etwas sagen würde, um sie aufzuhalten, rutschte sie von dem Barhocker, blieb wieder stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um, doch der Slytherin-Schüler zeigte keine Regung. Seufzend verließ Hermine das Drei Besen, ohne zu bemerken, dass sich im Schatten einer Säule zwei Personen versteckten.  
  
Draco blieb alleine und aufgewühlt an der Theke sitzen. Das nervöse Flattern in seinem Magen war ihm unbekannt, dennoch wusste er nur zu genau, was es bedeutete. Er wollte nicht direkt von Liebe sprechen, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Interesse an Hermine größer war als gedacht. Ihre ehrliche, ungekünstelte Art, ihre Fähigkeit, Mitgefühl und Aufmerksamkeit ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber zu zeigen, ihre manchmal wirklich scharfe Zunge - es gab erstauntlich viel an ihr, was ihm gefiel. Mehr und mehr verstand er die Gefühle von Blaise. Und gleichzeitig wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, wie verfahren die Situation wirklich war. Sein bester Freund war schon länger in das Mädchen verliebt, das nun auch sein Interesse geweckt hatte. Noch war es nicht schlimm, noch konnte er sich von ihr fernhalten und die aufkeimenden Gefühle wieder im Sand verlaufen lassen. Doch wollte er das wirklich?  
  
In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht die zwei Gestalten, die vom Eingang her mit bösem Blick auf ihn starrten.

* * *

  
Unschlüssig stand Draco im Avalon. Bei seinem ersten Besuch in diesem Laden hatte sich die Verkäuferin ein wenig unfreundlich verhalten, doch es war das einzige Geschäft, das ihm einfiel, um Schmuck zu kaufen. Nun stand er zwischen großen Auslagetischen voller Ketten, Ohrringe und Armreifen und war nicht schlauer als zuvor. Was sollte er Hermine schenken? Und vor allem: Morgen war Sonntag, er musste heute also zwei Geschenke kaufen, was die Sache nicht gerade leichter machte.  
  
"Kann ich helfen?"  
  
Genervt wandte er sich zu der Verkäuferin - warum musste sie ihm nur immer ihre Hilfe aufdrängen, wo sie doch so offensichtlich abgestoßen von ihm war? Doch wenn sie es anbot, würde er es annehmen.  
  
"Ja", erwiderte er entsprechend, "ich brauche zwei Geschenke. Die Empfängerin ist eine kluge Mitschülerin, es sollte also nichts Kitschiges sein oder so, sondern etwas mit Stil."  
  
"Ist das für die Wichtelaktion?"  
  
Genervt von der Neugier nickte Draco nur kurz mit dem Kopf. Erstaunt registrierte er dann jedoch, wie sich die abweisende Haltung plötzlich verwandelte und die Verkauferin deutlich freundlicher wurde. Es beschlich ihn der Verdacht, dass sie es nicht gut geheißen hatte, dass er beim ersten Mal billigen Schrott gekauft hatte.  
  
"Ich habe hier eine Auswahl von Uhren, die in Hogwarts trotz allem funktionieren. Es sind Uhren-Ketten, quasi die Variante der Taschenuhr für die Dame. Vielleicht wäre sowas ja etwas für Her ... für Ihre Wichtelpartnerin?"  
  
Der kurze Ausrutscher war Draco nicht entgangen. Woher wusste diese Frau, dass er Granger beschenkte? Und vor allem: Woher kannte sie diese? Konnte es sein, dass die zwei Bekannte waren und die Verkäuferin schnell verstanden hatte, dass er Granger beschenkte? War sie deswegen so unfreundlich zu ihm gewesen? Mit einem Schulternzucken tat er das Ganze ab - es war irrelevant für ihn. Wichtiger war der Vorschlag mit der Uhrenkette, denn die Idee gefiel ihm wirklich. Kurz stöberte er durch die verschiedenen Varianten, dann entschied er sich für eine versilberte Kette, deren Anhänger aussah wie eine Eule mit großen Augen. Auf Knopfdruck sprang der Deckel auf und gab den Blick frei auf ein Ziffernblatt mit römischen Zahlen. Das erste Geschenk war schon mal gefunden.  
  
"Die Eule passt wirklich gut", sagte Cathrin fröhlich, "und umso mehr, da wir auch ein Paar Ohrringe in genau dieser Eulenform haben. Sie sind allerdings etwas teurer, da sie aus echtem Silber sind und nicht wie die Kette nur versilbert."  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Draco die Ohrringe. Sie würden Hermine sicherlich gut stehen, aber die fünf Galleonen, die sie laut Preisschild kosten sollten, waren in der Tat kein Pappenstiel. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Narren - hatte er nicht eben noch darüber nachgedacht, sich von Hermine fern zu halten? Doch er kannte die Antwort darauf: Er wollte nicht. Er wollte Hermine besser kennen lernen, mehr über sie erfahren, ganz egal, ob das Blaise gefiel oder nicht. Und so, wie sie sich heute verhalten hatte, war sie ihm auch nicht abgeneigt. Zumindest hasste sie ihn nicht.  
  
"Ich nehme beides!", sagte er schließlich fest entschlossen. Das zufriedene Lächeln auf den Lippen der Verkäuferin störte ihn zwar, doch er beschloss, es einfach zu ignorieren. Hauptsache, Hermine würde sich über die Geschenke freuen und erkennen, dass er es wirklich ernst mit ihr meinte.


	14. Das 10. Geschenk: Von Geständnissen und Eifersucht.

_Malfoy,_  
_ich kam gestern nicht dazu, es richtig zu sagen, deswegen bekommst du es jetzt nochmal schriftlich: Danke._  
_Ich vermute, du hast es nicht absichtlich getan, aber unser Gespräch gestern hat mich aufgemuntert. Nach dem Streit mit Harry und Ron war ich wirklich wütend und wirklich traurig. Ich komme mir in letzter Zeit immer so dumm und überflüssig vor, wenn ich bei den beiden bin, als hätten sie sich gegen mich verbündet, um mich zu ärgern. Dass ausgerechnet du dann daher kommen und nett zu mir sein würdest, hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber es hat mich wirklich gefreut._  
_Die Seite, die ich in den letzten Tagen an dir entdecken konnte, gefällt mir sehr. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, über die Ferien hinaus höfliche Konversation beizubehalten …_  
_Hermine Granger._  
_PS: Ja, das hier ist das ganze Geschenk für heute. Die Überwindung, die es mich gekostet hat, diese Zeilen zu schreiben, ist definitiv mehr wert als alles Gold, das ich vorher je gezahlt habe. Also beschwere dich nicht!_  
  
Fassungslos starrte Draco auf den Brief in seinen Händen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er da gelesen hatte. Oder dass er überhaupt etwas gelesen hatte. Hatte Hermine Granger ihm tatsächlich gerade einen Liebesbrief geschrieben? Vorsichtig schaute er zur Seite, um zu überprüfen, ob Blaise neben ihm einen Blick auf das Geschriebene erhascht hatte, doch dieser starrte nur abwesend zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber.  
  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, konnte man das nicht als Liebesbrief bezeichnen. Es waren freundliche Worte und sie drückten die Hoffnung auf eine fortgesetzte Beziehung aus, aber von Liebe war an keiner Stelle die Rede. Warum nur schlug dann sein Herz so schnell, als habe er gerade ein Geständnis gehört?

* * *

  
Gedankenverloren spielte Hermine mit der Kette. Es war wirklich ein schönes Geschenk, eine stilvolle Uhr, die gleichzeitig eine kleine Eule darstellte. Sie konnte sich schon denken, dass das eine Anspielung auf ihren Lerneifer sein sollte – immerhin standen Eulen für Weisheit – doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht stören. Es war ein schönes, durchdachtes Geschenk, sie freute sich darüber.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie die Kette los, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch vor sich zu richten. Sie hatte vorgehabt, in den Ferien einige Bücher über Muggelkunde zu lesen, jetzt, wo sie das Fach nicht mehr belegte. Sie wollte wissen, was dort unterrichtet wurde und wie Zauberer auf Muggel blickten. Doch heute war der erste Tag, an dem sie sich tatsächlich ernsthaft mit dem Thema beschäftigte – und die Ferien waren schon fast zur Hälfte rum.  
  
Ein leises Räuspern ließ Hermine schließlich aufschauen. Blaise stand vor ihr, die Wangen leicht gerötet, die Hände linkisch ineinander verkrampft, der Blick überall nur nicht auf ihr. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie, doch da sie nicht sicher war, was er vorhatte, beschloss sie, zunächst einmal höflich zu sein.  
  
„Hey Blaise, was führt dich her?“  
  
Eine kurze Pause folgte, ehe er leise antwortete: „Du.“  
  
Hermines Mund klappte auf. Das ungute Gefühl verstärkte sich, aber noch immer war sie bemüht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen: „Ich?“  
  
„Hermine, tu nicht so“, brach es schließlich aus dem dunklen Slytherin heraus, „wir haben in der letzten Woche beinahe jeden Tag zusammen verbracht … ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du so blind warst und nichts bemerkt hast.“  
  
Sie schluckte hart, doch kein einziges Wort ließ sich auf ihrer Zunge bilden. Ihr Verstand war vollkommen leer, sie hoffte nur inständig, dass er nicht sagen würde, was sie befürchtete, dass er sagen wollte. Wie erstarrt schaute sie zu, wie Blaise sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber setzt und vorsichtig ihre beiden Hände ergriff, die sich verzweifelt an das Buch geklammert hatten. Seine Hände fühlten sich warm an und die Daumen, die über ihren Handrücken strichen, ließen ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren.  
  
„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Hermine“, gestand Blaise schließlich mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. Ergeben schloss Hermine die Augen – als sie ihn an sich herantreten gesehen hatte, hatte sie genau das schon befürchtet. Was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte ihn wirklich gerne und das letzte, was sie wollte, war, ihn zu verletzen. Doch sie musste ihn ablehnen, alles andere wäre unaufrichtig gewesen. Zaghaft erwiderte sie den Händedruck und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Mit einer bedachten, langsamen Bewegung führte sie eine seiner Hände an ihre Lippen und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf seine Fingerspitzen. So gefangen in dem Augenblick bemerkte keiner der beiden den Schatten, der sich hinter einem der Regale löste und lautlos aus der Bibliothek verschwand.  
  
„Blaise“, sagte Hermine schließlich, „ich danke dir für deine Worte. Es schmeichelt mir, das zu hören, aber … es macht mich auch sehr unglücklich.“  
  
Sie musste nicht mehr sagen, der Junge vor ihr verstand sofort. Rasch zog er seine Hände zurück, verbarg sein Gesicht in ihnen und atmete tief aus.  
  
„Ich habe diese Antwort geahnt“, gestand er schließlich, „irgendwas in mir hat mir schon gesagt, dass du nicht dasselbe empfindest. Deswegen habe ich auch so lange nichts gesagt, ich hatte Angst, dass … dass wir dann nicht mehr Freunde sein können. Aber ich wollte sicher gehen. Bist du mir böse?“  
  
„Böse?“, fragte Hermine mit einem überraschten Lachen, „Nein, gar nicht. Ich verstehe vollkommen, wie du fühlst und denkst. Ich schätze dich sehr. Ich bin da für dich, wenn du eine Freundin brauchst, aber ich verstehe auch, wenn du vielleicht erstmal nicht mehr mit mir reden willst.“  
  
„Hermine“, flüsterte Blaise, und sie konnte sehen, dass er gegen Tränen ankämpfte, „du bist viel zu gut … so gut, dass es schon gar nicht mehr wahr ist.“  
  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich jetzt sofort weglaufe, solltest du aufhören mit diesen Komplimenten. Ich kann damit ganz schlecht umgehen.“  
  
Obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war, musste Blaise unwillkürlich lachen ob der strengen Worte. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen breitete sich auf Hermines Lippen aus, als sie sah, dass ihr Freund trotz allem noch lachen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, auch wenn es vorübergehend schwierig zwischen ihnen sein würde, sie würden auch in Zukunft gute Freunde sein können.

* * *

  
„Was ist mit dir denn los, Theo? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!“  
  
Überrascht drehte Theodore sich um. Er hatte Pansy, die lässig auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum lag, gar nicht wahrgenommen, als er eingetreten war. Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen Sessel neben ihr sinken. Eigentlich hatte er während der letzten Tage beschlossen, etwas Abstand von Pansy zu halten – zu merkwürdig hatte sie sich benommen, zu oft hatte er den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sie weit gerissener war, als sie vorgab. Trotzdem hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich mitzuteilen – und weder Draco noch Blaise waren dafür geeignet.  
  
„Ich habe gerade Blaise und Granger in der Bibliothek gesehen“, begann er, „soweit ich beurteilen kann, hat Blaise sich endlich aufgerafft und Granger seine Gefühle gestanden. Und sie hat akzeptiert.“  
  
„Was?!“, entfuhr es Pansy aufgebracht, „Blaise hat sich ernsthaft mit einem Schlammblut eingelassen?“  
  
„Pansy!“, zischte Theodore ungehalten, „Du weißt ganz genau, dass niemand von uns hier dem alten Glauben über Blutreinheit anhängt. Hör also endlich auf damit. Und ja, Blaise ist jetzt offensichtlich mit ihr zusammen.“  
  
„Ihr seid allesamt Hohlköpfe!“, erwiderte Pansy ungerührt, während sie wie ein eingesperrter Tiger auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Sofa auf und ab lief, „Eines Tages werdet ihr es bereuen. Und Blaise besonders. Blutsverräter.“  
  
Ehe Theodore noch etwas sagen konnte, war Pansy bereits aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt und die Treppe zu den Schlafgemächern der Jungen hinabgestiegen. Ohne anzuklopfen marschierte sie in das Schlafzimmer von Draco, in dem dieser gerade auf seinem Bett lag und ein Buch las. Seine Zimmergenossen waren nicht anwesend.  
  
„Draco!“, rief sie ihm zu, sprang mit einem weiten Satz neben ihn auf das Bett und setzte sich direkt neben ihn, „Große Neuigkeiten!“  
  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte dieser genervt. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn während der Lektüre eines Buches störte – und die Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens, die er von Hermine geschenkt bekommen hatte, fesselte ihn ganz besonders.  
  
„Blaise ist jetzt mit der Granger zusammen!“, verkündete sie halb triumphierend, halb alarmiert. Sofort setzt Draco sich auf: „Bitte?“  
  
„Jaaah, gerade eben in der Bibliothek. Blaise hat ihr seine Liebe gestanden und sie hat angenommen! Der Wahnsinn, oder?“  
  
Unfähig, etwas dazu zu sagen, rollte Draco sich vom Bett und stand auf. Ein grimmiger Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, während er mit beiden Händen tief in der Hosentasche vergraben zum Schreibtisch hinüber ging. Mit zitternden Händen hob er den Brief, den er am Morgen von Hermine erhalten hatte, hoch. Warum hatte sie ihm diese Zeilen geschrieben, wenn sie sich am nächsten Tag seinem besten Freund an den Hals warf? Sicher, Blaise war schon Ewigkeiten in sie verliebt, aber er hatte immer gedacht, sie würde das nicht erwidern. War das ein Spiel für sie?  
  
„Was ist denn los, Draco?“, fragte Pansy unschuldig, doch den wahren Grund für seine Wut konnte sie nicht erahnen. Der blonde Schüler ignorierte sie einfach, zog sich nur seinen Pullover über und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Bibliothek. Eine erstaunte Pansy und einen besorgten Theodore hinter sich zurücklassend, schritt er entschlossen die Stufen des Kerkers hoch.  
  
Doch weit kam er nicht. Schon im Treppenhaus zum ersten Stock stieß er auf Harry und Ron, die offensichtlich alles andere als erfreut waren, ihn zu sehen.  
  
„Malfoy!“, schrie ihm Ron entgegen, „Bleib sofort stehen!“  
  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
  
„Tu nicht so unschuldig! Wir wissen genau, dass du etwas planst! Was hast du mit Hermine vor?“, bellte Harry ihm entgegen, die Hand um seinen Zauberstab in der Tasche geschlossen, jederzeit bereit, ihn zu ziehen.  
  
„Wovon faselst du?“, fragte Draco genervt.  
  
„Wir haben dich gestern gesehen“, erklärte Ron aufgeregt, „im Drei Besen. Mit Hermine. Ihr wart nur zu zweit und du warst auffällig freundlich zu ihr. Du planst etwas, gib es zu!“  
  
Ungläubig brach Draco in ein freudloses Lachen aus: „Ich? Oh, bitte, Wiesel. Statt mich hier anzumeckern, solltet ihr lieber mal Blaise finden. Wieso pinkelt ihr mir ans Bein, wenn er derjenige ist, der euch eure geliebte Granger wegnimmt?“  
  
„Was hast du gesagt?“, kam es gefährlich leise von Harry, „Blaise Zabini? Was hat er mit der Sache zu tun?“  
  
„Alles! Viel mehr als ich!“, fauchte Draco, inzwischen ziemlich wütend und müde, „Wenn ihr irgendwen anmachen wollt, dann ihn. Oder fragt doch Granger selbst, was Sache ist!“  
  
Ohne weiter auf die beiden Gryffindor-Schüler zu achten, kehrte Draco um. Ihm war die Lust vergangen, mit Blaise zu reden. Sollten das Potter und Weasley für ihn tun, sie würden ihn schon entsprechend zusammen falten. Während er mit langsamen Schritten wieder in den Kerker hinab stieg, begann ein schlechtes Gewissen an ihm zu nagen. Warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er die beiden wahnsinnigen, selbstgerechten Idioten auf seinen besten Freund gehetzt?

* * *

  
„Was ist nur in euch gefahren?“  
  
Wütend tigerte Hermine durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nur mit Mühe hatte sie ihre beiden besten Freunde davon abhalten können, Blaise ohne jede Erklärung einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Bemüht, die Lage möglichst schnell unter Kontrolle zu bringen, hatte sie die beiden aus der Bibliothek gezerrt und sie dazu überredet, im Gemeinschaftsraum in Ruhe zu reden.  
  
„Wir wollen dir nur helfen, Hermine!“, ereiferte sich Harry.  
  
„Helfen? Womit? Wogegen? Ich sehe nicht, dass ich eure Hilfe brauche!“  
  
„Die Slytherins planen etwas. Sogar Malfoy hat zugegeben, dass Zabini etwas vorhat. Siehst du denn nicht, wie die zwei in den letzten Tagen ständig um dich herum schwirren?“, erklärte Ron aufgebracht. Genervt ließ sich Hermine schließlich in einen Sessel sinken: „Keiner von beiden plant etwas. Ich verstehe mich gut mit ihnen und sie sind aufrichtig freundlich zu mir.“  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht!“, erwiderte Harry, „Warum sollte Malfoy sagen, dass sein bester Freund etwas Böses plant, wenn das nicht stimmt?“  
  
„Draco hat was?“  
  
„Draco? Erst Zabini, jetzt auch Malfoy? Hermine, was ist denn los mit dir?“, fuhr Ron wütend auf. Mit zornig funkelnden Augen sahen sich die drei Freunde an, doch keiner brachte ein weiteres Wort heraus. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich müde. Sie war enttäuscht, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde so wenig Verständnis für sie zeigten, und sie war überrascht, dass Draco plötzlich schlecht über Blaise sprach. Irgendwas war da im Busch, das spürte sie genau.  
  
Morgen würde sie Draco aufsuchen und ihn fragen, was genau er zu Harry und Ron gesagt hatte.


	15. Das 11. Geschenk: Von Papiertaschentüchern und sehr viel schlechtem Gewissen

Wütend starrte Hermine auf das Geschenk in ihrer Hand. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco plötzlich wieder in sein altes Selbst verfallen war, doch das Papiertaschentuch, das sie aus dem Geschenkpapier ausgewickelt hatte, sprach Bände. Nicht nur, dass er gestern im Streit mit Harry und Ron irgendetwas über Blaise erzählt hatte, nun kehrten auch die sinnlosen Geschenke zurück. Oder war das von Anfang an sein Plan gewesen? Sie musste an die kurze Szene im Drei Besen denken, als er ihre Hand ergriffen und ernsthaft getan hatte, nur um dann sofort in Gelächter auszubrechen. War sein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen genauso gemeint? Und steckte Blaise mit ihm unter einer Decke?  
  
Nein, zumindest in dem Punkt war Hermine sich sicher: Blaise war ihr gegenüber aufrichtig gewesen, seine Gefühle definitiv ernst gemeint und echt. Was also war in Draco gefahren? Sie kam sich dumm vor, für heute und den nächsten Tag zwei teure Geschenke gekauft zu haben. Die Holzbox, zu er sie ihm bereits einen Schlüssel geschenkt hatte, würde Pflege brauchen, hatte Mr. Higgs gesagt, deswegen hatte sie Draco für heute Holzpolitur besorgt, die genau für die Holzart gedacht war. Beides war nicht billig gewesen, doch Dracos Verhalten in den letzten Tagen hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, dass es sich lohnte. Und nun?  
  
"Hermine?"  
  
Die unsichere Stimme von Harry neben ihr hätte Hermine beinah zur Weißglut gebracht - wieso sprachen ihre Freunde entweder unhöflich oder extrem verschüchtert mit ihr? Wieso konnten sie nicht einfach wie früher ganz normal mit ihr reden?  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Können wir ... später mal zusammen reden?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, "Ich glaube, in der letzten Woche ist viel schief gelaufen und ich würde das gerne aufklären."  
  
Genervt und unwillig, sich jetzt mit ihren beiden Freunden zu beschäftigen, erwiderte Hermine: "Nicht jetzt. Ich will erst raus finden, was Draco mit dem, was er zu euch gesagt hat, gemeint hat."  
  
"Ist dir Malfoy jetzt wichtiger als wir?", fuhr Ron sie von gegenüber erbost an. Mit vor unterdrückter Wut zitternder Stimme entgegnete Hermine: "Nein, aber er ist so ziemlich der Hauptgrund, warum wir drei uns streiten. Das würde ich gerne erstmal klären."  
  
"Mh", machte Harry, doch beide drängten sie nicht weiter. Erleichtert wandte Hermine sich wieder ihrem Toast zu, doch so richtig viel Appetit wollte sich nicht einstellen. Sie hatte wenig geschlafen in der letzten Nacht, zu viel war am vorigen Tag passiert. Das Geständnis von Blaise hatte ihr geschmeichelt, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es ihre Beziehung zumindest eine Zeit lang erschweren würde. Und dann der Streit mit Ron und Harry über Draco und Blaise. Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Draco ihre beiden Freunde regelrecht aufgehetzt hatte, damit sie Blaise etwas antaten. Nur warum? Warum sollte er seinem besten Freund Böses wollen? Und jetzt dieses Geschenk, falls man es überhaupt als solches bezeichnen konnte. Es war, als wäre der Draco, den sie in den letzten vier Jahren kennen gelernt hatte, wieder gekehrt und der Draco, den sie in den letzten Tagen meinte entdeckt zu haben, hätte nie existiert.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Draco alleine den Slytherin-Tisch verließ und aus der Großen Halle Richtung Ländereien ging. Ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes sprang Hermine auf und folgte ihm. Auf den Stufen, die runter zum Quidditch-Feld führten, hatte sie ihn eingeholt.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
Hermine sah, dass er zusammen zuckte, als er ihre Stimme hörte, doch er drehte sich nicht um, sondern blieb einfach stehen. Sie trat an ihn heran, doch noch immer machte er keine Anstalte, sich ihr zuzuwenden.  
  
"Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das ganze Theater soll?", verlangte sie zu wissen. Nun drehte er sich doch um, und Hermine sah, dass sein Gesicht von Wut verzerrt war: "ICH soll mich erklären? DU bist doch diejenige, die sich daneben verhält."  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
"Tu nicht so unschuldig. Was sollte das gestern in der Bibliothek mit Blaise?"  
  
"Was ... woher weißt du davon?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. Ein kaltes Lachen kam von Draco: "Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass irgendetwas von dem, was meine Freunde betrifft, mir entgeht?"  
  
"Hat Blaise es dir erzählt?", erkundigte Hermine sich vorsichtig, doch der überhebliche Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht zeigte ihr sofort, wie dumm die Frage war: "Nein, hat er natürlich nicht. Ihr wurdet gesehen."  
  
"Schön, ist ja auch egal", kommentierte sie ungeduldig, "ich verstehe nur immer noch nicht, was DEIN Problem dabei ist!"  
  
"Mein Problem ist dein Verhalten", fauchte Draco wütend, "erst machst du einem Hoffnungen, dann stößt du einen weg. Glaubst du, du kannst einfach so mit den Gefühlen von Männern spielen?"  
  
"Was?", entfuhr es Hermine entsetzt, "DU warst doch derjenige, der gesagt hat, ich solle keine Hoffnungen machen, wo es nichts zu hoffen gibt. Nichts anderes habe ich getan!"  
  
Sie konnte sehen, wie Draco kurz erstarrte, doch sofort flammte wieder die Wut in seinen Augen auf: "Wenn es nicht Hoffnung gab, wieso hast du dann ... ach, es ist ja auch egal. Ich hoffe nur, du brichst Blaise nicht das Herz mit deinem ambivalenten Verhalten!"  
  
Ehe Hermine etwas dazu sagen konnte, stapfte Draco mit großen Schritten die verschneiten Stufen hinunter. Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Draco hatte ihr im Honigtopf gesagt, dass Blaise eventuell verliebt in sie war und dass sie, wenn sie das nicht erwiderte, ihn besser deutlich ablehnen sollte. Nichts anderes hatte sie getan. Wieso war er nun deswegen wütend auf sie? Sah er denn nicht, dass ER es war, der ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ? Hatte sie in ihrem Brief nicht deutlich genug gesagt, dass sie ihm noch näher kommen wollte? Warum war er so wütend auf sie?  
  
Genervt und voller Unverständnis kehrte Hermine in die Wärme des Schlosses zurück. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, schon gar nicht Ron oder Harry. Vielleicht konnte sie ja heute in der Bibliothek die erwünschte Einsamkeit finden. Zielstrebig und in Gedanken vertieft wanderte sie durch die Gänge, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihr jemand folgte.

* * *

  
Hermie saß keine fünf Minuten in ihrem Lieblingssessel in der hinteren Ecke der Bibliothek, als plötzlich Theodore Nott vor ihr stand.  
  
"Schlimm, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?", fragte er höflich, setzte sich jedoch ohne eine Antwort direkt auf den Tisch neben ihr. Überrascht und ein wenig genervt über die Störung legte Hermine ihr Buch zur Seite: "Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
"Tja, das kommt ganz darauf an", erwiderte er, während er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte, "vielleicht kannst du mich ja aufklären, warum Draco und Blaise plötzlich ihren Verstand verloren haben."  
  
"Blaise auch?"  
  
"Naja, anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass er sich ausgerechnet in dich verliebt hat", erklärte Theodore voller ernst. Hermine schnaubte nur: "Ah, achso. Danke."  
  
"Bitte", erwiderte er, diesmal mit einem kleine Schmunzeln auf den Lippen ehe er fortfuhr, "aber ganz im Ernst: Wie bei Merlins Barte ist es passiert, dass ihr zwei plötzlich zusammen seid?"  
  
"Sind wir doch gar nicht?", sagte Hermine verwirrt. Überrascht lehnte Theodore sich zurück: "Nicht? Aber was war das dann gestern hier ...?"  
  
"Also hast DU uns bespitzelt?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an, aber offensichtlich interessierte der große Slytherin sich gar nicht dafür: "Jaja, hab ich. Aber es sah so aus, als hätte er dir seine Liebe gestanden?"  
  
"Hat er auch", kommentierte Hermine mit leicht geröteten Wangen, "aber ich habe nicht angenommen."  
  
"Was?", rief Theo entsetzt aus, "Großartig, da hab ich ja was Schönes angerichtet!"  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ich habe Pansy erzählt, dass ihr zusammen seid."  
  
"Ausgerechnet Parkinson? Sie ist doch das mit Abstand intriganteste Lästermaul bei euch im Haus, wieso erzählst du ausgerechnet ihr etwas, was du nicht mal sicher weißt?"  
  
Nun war es an Theo, überrascht zu schauen: "Intrigant? Pansy? Wohl eher fürchterlich gutgläubig."  
  
"Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, Nott!", erwiderte Hermine skeptisch, "So, wie sie sich verhält, ist dieses ganze naive Getue doch nur aufgesetzt. Wie sie immer gezielt das Wort Schlammblut fallen lässt, um mich und einige von euch zu ärgern. Wie sie immer so heimtückisch grinst, wenn sie glaubt, dass keiner hinsieht. Und ich wette mit dir, dass Parkinson diejenige war, die deine Beobachtung an Draco weiter getragen hat, stimmt's? Du hast es ihm doch sicher nicht selbst erzählt!"  
  
"Ja, das war Pansy", murmelte Theo nachdenklich. Es überraschte ihn, dass ausgerechnet dieses Gryffindor-Mädchen so überzeugt gegen Pansy sprach. Er hatte selbst immer mal wieder Verdacht geschöpft, aber wann immer sie sein Misstrauen geweckt hatte, hatte sie sofort danach etwas getan oder gesagt, das es wieder zerstreut hatte. War sie wirklich so gerissen? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso überzeugter war er: Er hatte absichtlich Draco nichts von seiner Beobachtung erzählt, weil er keinen Keil zwischen die beiden besten Freunde hatte treiben wollen. Dass Pansy dafür nicht zurückschreckte, dass sie tatsächlich ständig das Wort Schlammblut benutzte und manchmal unheimlich bösartig lächeln konnte, bewies nur zu sehr, dass Hermine Recht hatte.  
  
"Mist", meinte er schließlich, "ich glaube, ich hab was Blödes gemacht, als ich es Pansy erzählt hab."  
  
"Konntest du ja nicht wissen", erwiderte Hermine beruhigend, "aber das erklärt nicht, wieso Draco so aggressiv auf Blaise reagiert hat. Er ist sogar so weit gegangen, Harry und Ron auf ihn zu hetzen."  
  
"Warum nennst du ihn eigentlich die ganze Zeit Draco? Ich dachte, ihr mögt euch nicht?"  
  
"Tja", sagte Hermine langsam, "ich bin mir nicht sicher. Eigentlich dachte ich, dass wir uns in den letzten Tagen angefreundet hatten. Er hat mir sogar unabhängig von der Wichtel-Sache ein Geschenk gemacht. Aber sein Verhalten gestern und das blöde Papiertaschentuch als Geschenk heute lassen mich zweifeln, ob seine Freundlichkeit ernst gemeint war."  
  
Erneut verstummte Theodore, während er in Gedanken das Gehörte durchging. Draco war freundlich zu Granger und reagierte aggressiv und abweisend, kaum dass er hört, dass sie mit Blaise zusammen war? Wenn er das recht betrachtete, gab es für so ein Verhalten eigentlich nur eine Lösung, so schockierend ihm das auch erschien: "Ist er vielleicht eifersüchtig?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Bedeutungsvoll hob Theo eine Augenbraue und schaute Hermine direkt an.  
  
"Oh", war alles, was sie dazu sagen konnte. An diese Möglichkeit hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie mit ihrem Herzklopfen und ihrer Hoffnung auf mehr die einzige war, dass es viel Anstrengung ihrerseits kosten würde, Draco näher zu kommen und eventuell für sich zu gewinnen. Doch Theos Worte ließen Dracos Aktionen in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen.  
  
"Sei dem wie es sein mag, ich glaube, ich muss erstmal einige Dinge gerade rücken gehen. Es war gut, dass ich mit dir geredet habe, Granger."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Theodore die Bibliothek und Hermine starrte gedankenverloren in die Luft.

* * *

  
"Du hast was?"  
  
Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck von Blaise sprach Bände und nun war sich Theo endgültig sicher, dass er ziemlich großes Unheil angerichtet hatte, als er Pansy von seiner falschen Vermutung erzählt hatte.  
  
"Oh, kein Wunder, dass Draco heute so kalt zu mir war!", rief Blaise frustriert aus, "Er ist doch auch in Hermine verliebt!"  
  
"Du weißt das?", fragte Theodore ernsthaft überrascht.  
  
"Naja, was heißt wissen. Ich hatte den Verdacht gewonnen in den letzten Tagen, nur deswegen habe ich überhaupt was zu Hermine gesagt. Ich wollte einfach so schnell wie möglich die Fronten klären und wissen, woran ich bin. Es hätte unserer Freundschaft nur geschadet, wenn wir angefangen hätten, über Hermine zu streiten. Zumal ich ja schon geahnt habe, dass sie kein Interesse an mir hat. Aber es hätte eben echt dreckig werden können."  
  
Stumm schaute Theo seinen Freund an. Er konnte nicht glauben, was für ein guter Mensch Blaise war. Seinem besten Freund zuliebe hatte er den Weg der Wahrheit gesucht und damit seine eigenen Hoffnungen endgültig erstickt. Und es war seine Schuld, dass es nun doch Streit zwischen den beiden gab. Immer wieder verfluchte er sich innerlich für seine vorschnelle Handlung, doch was geschehen war, war geschehen.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich ihm sagen, dass alles ein Missverständnis war?", schlug er vor, doch Blaise wehrte ab: "Nein, lass mal, ich mach das lieber selbst."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Draco zu suchen, der laut Pansy alleine nach Hogsmeade gegangen war.

* * *

  
Erschöpft saß Draco an seinem Lieblingsplatz im Drei Besen und starrte in sein Butterbier. Er fühlte sich vollkommen leer. Die letzte Tage hatten ihm so einen Höhenflug versetzt, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Er war noch nie verliebt gewesen, entsprechend lange hatte er gebraucht, um seine Gefühle für Hermine zu deuten - und dann hatte er sich schwer getan, sie zu akzeptieren. Nicht nur, weil sie eine Gryffindor war, sondern auch, weil er wusste, dass sein bester Freund in sie verliebt war. Und gerade, als er den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, dass Hermine an ihm und nicht an Blaise Interesse hatte, stach sie ihm einen Dolch in den Rücken.  
  
Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er auch sehr viel in ihr Verhalten hinein interpretiert. Nichts von dem, was sie gesagt oder getan hatte, hatte wirklich auf mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle hingedeutet. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht gegen das Gefühl wehren, verraten worden zu sein. Nachdenklich schaute er auf die Ohrringe, die er am Samstag für Hermine gekauft hatte. Sollte sie diese nun doch noch bekommen? Sein Geschenk heute war aus einem Gefühl der Wut und Eifersucht heraus entstanden, das wusste er selbst. Es war einfach alles zu verfahren.  
  
"Hier bist du!"  
  
Überrascht schaute Draco auf - ausgerechnet Blaise stand vor ihm. Halb von Eifersucht gepackt, halb mit schlechtem Gewissen blickte er direkt wieder weg.  
  
"Ich bin nicht mit Hermine zusammen."  
  
Die leisen, sehr ernst gesprochenen Worte seines besten Freundes ließen Draco seinen Blick wieder heben: "Was?"  
  
"Pansy hat gelogen. Theo hat da gestern was falsch verstanden", begann Blaise seine Erklärung, "ja, ich habe ihr meine Gefühle gestanden, aber sie hat mich abgewiesen."  
  
Unfähig zu einer Antwort sackte Draco in sich zusammen. Nun fühlte er sich noch schlechter. Seine harten Worte zu Hermine am Morgen, als sie ihn auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld abgefangen hatte, taten ihm leid. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte, dass sie abgestritten hatte, sich falsch verhalten zu haben. Und noch mehr tat es ihm leid, dass er Potter und Weasley auf seinen besten Freund gehetzt hatte.  
  
"Blaise", sagte er schließlich, "ich glaube, ich habe mich wie ein Idiot verhalten."  
  
"Ja, das hast du. Aber immerhin hat Pansy dir auch Mist erzählt."  
  
"Trotzdem, ich hab echt Blödes getan. Verdammte Axt. Tut mir echt leid!"  
  
"Nicht bei mir solltest du dich entschuldigen, sondern bei Hermine. Sie sah heute Morgen am Frühstückstisch nicht sonderlich erfreut aus über dein Geschenk."  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang Draco auf. Blaise hatte Recht - er sollte dieses Missverständnis ausräumen, ehe es morgen Abend zum Weihnachtsball ging. Mit einem letzten Dank eilte er aus dem Gasthaus und zurück zum Schloss.

* * *

  
"Es ist sinnlos, Blaise", sagte Draco erschöpft, "ich war überall, wo sie sein könnte, sogar in der Bibliothek. Ich hab das junge Wiesel gefragt, ob Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum ist, aber auch da war sie nicht. Als wäre sie vom Erdboden verschluckt!"  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Blaise den Gryffindor-Tisch. Hermine war auch zum Abendessen nicht erschienen, keiner schien zu wissen, wo sie war. Es war für ihn sehr offensichtlich, dass sie mit keinem Menschen reden wollte, und entsprechend würde sie auch niemand finden.  
  
"Ich schätze, da bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig, als dein Glück morgen Abend beim Ball zu versuchen!", meinte er schließlich. Er war sich noch nicht sicher, was er davon halten würde, sollte Draco Erfolg bei Hermine haben, doch im Moment tat sein bester Freund ihm einfach nur leid. Über seine eigenen Gefühle würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war.


	16. Das 12. Geschenk: Von gelüfteten Geheimnissen und Liebe

Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Heute war es soweit, heute war der 24. Dezember, Heilig Abend. Heute würde sie ihr letztes Geschenk an Draco Malfoy überreichen, am Abend, während eines festlichen Balls. Sie wünschte, sie hätte sich darauf freuen können, doch der Vortag hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl hinterlassen. Sie konnte sich zwar inzwischen vorstellen, warum Draco wütend geworden und in sein altes Muster zurückgefallen war, dennoch traute sie sich nicht, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Nicht umsonst hatte sie gestern den restlichen Tag bei Cathrin verbracht und war dann ohne Abendessen zu Bett gegangen - sie hatte vermeiden wollen, Draco zu begegnen. Doch nun bereute sie das. Heute würde sie ihm begegnen müssen, zumindest für einen kurzen Moment, um korrekt die Geschenke auszutauschen. Und das, ohne dass das Missverständnis zwischen ihnen ausgeräumt war. Es wäre besser gewesen, sich dem Ganzen schon gestern zu stellen.  
  
Stöhnend rollte Hermine sich auf den Bauch. Das laute Schnarchen im Raum verriet ihr, dass ihre Zimmergenossinnen alle noch schliefen. Träge griff sie nach der Uhrenkette, die auf ihrem Nachttisch lag, und prüfte die Uhrzeit: Es war erst sieben Uhr morgens. Draußen war es noch dunkel und für einen Tag in den Ferien eigentlich viel zu früh zum Aufstehen. Doch so wach, wie sie sich fühlte, konnte sie keine Minute länger liegen bleiben. Entschlossen stand sie auf, schlich sich ins Bad und nahm eine ausführliche Dusche. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, in der Großen Halle zu sein, ehe irgendjemand anderes dort aufkreuzte. Sie würde in Ruhe frühstücken und danach nochmal ins Dorf hinunter gehen, um Cathrin um Rat zu fragen, wie sie den Ball am Abend am besten angehen sollte.  
  
Fertig angezogen und voller Tatendrang stieg Hermine die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinab - nur um wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. Ron saß alleine in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer.  
  
"Was tust du denn so früh hier?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Offensichtlich überrascht über ihr plötzliches Erscheinen wirbelte ihr Freund herum: "Oh, du bist's. Ich ... ich warte hier auf dich."  
  
"Um diese Zeit? Warum?"  
  
"Ich weiß doch, dass du ein Frühaufsteher bist, und ich dachte mir, wenn ich auch früh aufstehe, habe ich vielleicht die Möglichkeit, ungestört mit dir zu reden!", erklärte er vorsichtig. Ihrerseits überrascht trat Hermine an ihn heran und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben ihn: "Na, dann rede mal."  
  
"Mein Verhalten die letzten Tage war nicht so gut", fing er an und Hermine spürte sofort, wie schwer ihm das fiel, "ich weiß auch nicht. Du warst plötzlich so komisch, hast mich nur noch angeschrien und alles kritisiert. Und dann hast du angefangen, mit Malfoy rumzuhängen, als sei es das natürlichste der Welt. Das hat mich alles so genervt. Und anstatt dass du dich freust, dass ich endlich mal ein Mädchen abbekomme, warst du so zickig ..."  
  
"Wolltest du nicht über dein schlechtes Verhalten reden?", fragte Hermine kalt. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Ron erst so tat, als wolle er sich entschuldigen, und dann doch wieder nur an ihr herum meckerte.  
  
"Gib mir doch mal eine Chance, Hermine!", rief Ron verzweifelt aus, "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich mag dich, ich bin gerne mit dir befreundet und ich will das nicht verlieren. Ginny hat mir gestern Abend gesagt, dass ich mich bei dir entschuldigen sollte, wenn ich nicht unsere Freundschaft gefährden will. Aber ich verstehe einfach immer noch nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe."  
  
Am liebsten hätte Hermine ihren besten Freund dumm sterben lassen, doch ihr lag zu viel ander Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron, als dass sie dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Sie atmete einmal tief ein, dann erklärte sie: "Dann hör mal gut zu. Als du mich zu Madam Puddifoot eingeladen hattest, dachte ich, das wäre ein Date, auf dem du mir deine Gefühle gestehen wolltest. Ich war vorher nicht wirklich in dich verliebt ... zumindest nicht mehr so wie letztes Jahr, aber als du mich eingeladen hast, hab ich doch ganz schön Herzklopfen bekommen. Entsprechend enttäuscht war ich, als es um Lavender ging. Und es war mir unfassbar peinlich, dass ich so vorschnell was über meine Gefühle gesagt hab. Ich war einfach nur enttäuscht und habe mich geschämt und ... war so wütend auf mich, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als die Wut auf dich zu übertragen. Das hat sich dann gelegt, aber ... als du dann tatsächlich mit Lavender zusammen warst, hast du mir das Gefühl gegeben, als wäre ich überflüssig. Und Harry und Ginny auch. Meine beiden besten Freunde haben plötzlich keine Zeit mehr für mich wegen anderer Mädchen. Das tat weh. Und dass ihr das nicht verstanden habt, hat es nur noch schlimmer gemacht."  
  
"Oh", machte Ron nur, "so viel habe ich da gar nicht drüber nachgedacht. Wow. Aber sag mal, was sollte das mit Malfoy? Wolltest du uns eins auswischen?"  
  
"Nein. Ich verstehe mich schon seit einiger Zeit mit Blaise, Blaise Zabini, Malfoys bestem Freund, ganz gut. Und so habe ich eine Seite an Draco ... an Malfoy kennen gelernt, die mir sympathisch war. Das hatte nur insofern was mit euch zu tun, als dass ich dank eurer Vernachlässigung alle Zeit der Welt hatte, mit anderen Menschen zu reden."  
  
"Aber Malfoy will dir Böses, Hermine. Das weiß ich einfach!"  
  
Lächelnd schüttelte Hermine die Kopf: "Nein, denke ich nicht. Aber das ist zu kompliziert zu erklären."  
  
"Mh", kam es von Ron, doch er wusste nicht, was er sonst zu ihr sagen sollte. Schweigend saßen sie da, starrten gemeinsam ins Feuer, bis er schließlich sagte: "Können wir wieder Freunde sein? Wie vorher?"  
  
"Wie vorher wohl nicht", erwiderte Hermine, "denn ein Junge mit fester Freundin kann niemals ein so guter Freund sein wie ein Junge ohne feste Freundin. Aber wenn du ab und an mal Zeit für mich übrig hast, dann bin ich gerne weiterhin deine beste Freundin."  
  
"Also ist alles wieder gut?"  
  
Hermine bezweifelte, dass mit diesem Gespräch wirklich alles wieder gut war, doch sie wusste, dass Ron zu schlicht war, um das zu begreifen. Entsprechend nickte sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln, und ließ sich dankbar umarmen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich schließlich auf, in der Großen Halle das Frühstück einzunehmen.

* * *

  
Amüsiert betrachtete Blaise seinen besten Freund, der wie ein nervöser Tiger im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab schritt. Beim Frühstück hatten sie beobachten können, dass Hermine sich offensichtlich mit Ron wieder vertragen hatte - und nun war Draco doppelt besorgt, dass er vielleicht alle Chancen bei ihr vertan hatte. Blaise konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er die ganze Situation zu ruhig betrachten konnte, denn seine Gefühle für Hermine waren unverändert. Trotzdem wünschte er seinem besten Freund, dass er Erfolg haben würde, und gleichzeitig zweifelte er nicht mehr daran, dass Hermine zumindest ein kleines bisschen Zuneigung zu ihm verspürte.  
  
"Nun hör schon auf, Draco!", sagte er schließlich ungeduldig, "Du läufst uns noch ein Loch in den Boden. Vor heute Abend wirst du eh nicht wissen, wie es ausgehen wird, darum macht es gar keinen Sinn, sich jetzt unnötig einen Kopf zu machen!"  
  
"Ich kann es aber eben nicht ändern!", fauchte dieser angespannt, "Weißt du eigentlich, wie beschissen ich diese ganze Sache finde? Da habe ich, Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherin durch und durch, mich in eine Gryffindor verliebt, bin sogar bereit, das zuzugeben und es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen - und dann ist alles noch zusätzlich kompliziert!"  
  
"Du meinst, weil zufällig dein bester Freund in dasselbe Mädchen verknallt ist, ihr vor dir seine Liebe gestanden hat, du aus Eifersucht zum Arschloch mutiert bist und sie nun vielleicht auf immer verscheucht hast?", fragte Blaise unschuldig. Es machte ihm Spaß, seinen besten Freund zu necken, es kam einfach viel zu selten vor, dass dieser sich angreifbar zeigte. Bei seinen Worten jetzt war Draco immer ungeduldiger geworden, bis er schließlich stehen blieb und ihn anfuhr: "Du musst mir das nicht auch noch zusätzlich unter die Nase reiben! Du tust ja gerade so, als ob es dir Spaß macht!"  
  
"Tut mir leid", erwiderte Blaise, doch er konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Gerade, als er dachte, dass sein bester Freund endgültig explodieren würde, ließ dieser sich geschlagen neben ihm auf das Sofa sinken.  
  
"Na schön, du hast gewonnen. Die ganze Situation ist vermutlich tatsächlich zum Lachen. Aber statt es zu genießen, könntest du mir ja vielleicht helfen."  
  
"Ich?", fragte Blaise überrascht, "Ausgerechnet ich? Dein Rivale?"  
  
"Wieso Rivale?"  
  
"Nur, weil ich einen Korb bekommen habe, bedeutet das nicht, dass meine Gefühle sofort weg sind. Wenn Hermine will, stehe ich immer noch zur Verfügung."  
  
"Was?", schrie Draco aufgebracht, doch Blaise beruhigte ihn sofort: "Aber das steht vermutlich außer Frage. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich vermute, sie ist dir nicht abgeneigt. Wenn du dich heute Abend nicht vollkommen blöd anstellst, solltest du noch eine Chance haben. Immerhin muss sie mit dir reden, wenn du ihr dein Geschenk gibst."  
  
"Ich hoffe, sie sieht das genauso."  
  
"Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Draco. Komm, wir wollen mal sehen, ob dein Festumhang dir noch passt!"

* * *

  
"Wirklich, ich hätte mit allem gerechnet ... aber dass du dich ausgerechnet in ihn verliebst ..."  
  
Cathrin schaute Hermine skeptisch an, während sie an dem Ballkleid herumzupfte.  
  
"Das hast du gestern schon ständig gesagt. Ich kann es nicht ändern", erwiderte Hermine genervt. Wenn ihre ältere und eigentlich sehr offene Freundin schon so ungläubig reagierte, wie sollte sie es dann ihren besten Freunden vermitteln, die voller Vorurteile gegen Slytherins steckten?  
  
"So, ich denke, jetzt sitzt es gut. Was meinst du?"  
  
Langsam drehte Hermine sich herum, um sich in einem Spiegel betrachten zu können. Was sie sah, gefiel ihr sehr gut. Das dunkelgrüne Kleid saß eng an ihrem Oberkörper und formte dank der im Nacken zusammenlaufenden Träger ihre Brüste zu einem schönen Ausschnitt. Von der Taille abwärts fiel es wie eine große Glocke bis zum Boden, dennoch war der Stoff nachgiebig genug, dass sie den Rock zum Tanzen mit einer Hand anheben und so den Saum vor übereifrigen Füßen schützen konnte. Als sie sich umdrehte, um sich von hinten zu betrachten, blieb ihr der Atem weg: Das Kleid war bis knapp über der Hüfte ausgeschnitten und gab so den Blick auf ihren gesamten Rücken frei. Einen BH würde sie darunter nicht tragen können, da musste sie zu Magie greifen.  
  
"Ist das nicht ein bisschen ... gewagt?", fragte sie zögerlich, doch Cathrin schüttelte energisch den Kopf: "Nein, finde ich gar nicht. Man sieht doch nichts Schlimmes."  
  
"Na gut. Kannst du es mir heute Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum liefern lassen?"  
  
"Kein Problem. Die Eule kommt um fünf Uhr", sagte Cathrin, "als Pfand hätte ich dann gerne zehn Galleonen. Oder hast du es dir anders überlegt und willst es doch kaufen?"  
  
"Nein, dazu werde ich zu wenig Anlässe zum Tragen haben."  
  
Nachdem sie wieder in ihre eigene Kleidung geschlüpfte war, zahlte Hermine den Pfand und machte sich auf den Weg zum Salazars Liebstes. Sie wollte sich unbedingt bei Mr. Higgs bedanken, immerhin hatte er maßgegblich dazu beigetragen, dass sie Geschenke für Draco gefunden hatte - und sie vermutete, dass sie das ein oder andere schöne Geschenk durch Draco auch ihm zu verdanken hatte.  
  
Das bekannte meckernde Lachen der Schrumpfköpfe erklang, als Hermine die Tür zum Laden öffnete.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger. Was führt sie am Heilig Abend hier her?", wurde sie sofort freundlich begrüßt. Lächelnd trat Hermine an den Thresen: "Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Sie haben mir wirklich geholfen bei der Wichtel-Sache. Und Sie waren immer freundlich zu mir, obwohl ich eine Gryffindor bin."  
  
"Ooh", entfuhr es dem alten Mann gerührt, "Sie machen mich ganz verlegen, meine Gute. Und schließlich haben Sie ja auch eine Menge Geld bei mir gelassen, dafür muss ich mich bedanken. Ohne Sie wäre mein Geschäft nicht so belebt gewesen."  
  
Mit einem Lächeln reichte Hermine dem Ladenbesitzer ihre Hand, die dieser mit seinen beiden umschloss und fest drückte. Sie versprach, auch im nächsten Jahr regelmäßig vorbeizuschauen, und sei es nur, um ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Sichtlich erfreut über ihre Worte verabschiedete sich Mr. Higgs von ihr. Fröhlich und zufrieden, dass sie alle Punkte auf ihrer ToDo-Liste so schnell abgearbeitet hatte, wanderte Hermine durch das dichte Schneegestöber zum Schloss zurück. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie freute sich auf ein heißes Mittagessen mit ihren Freunden.

* * *

  
"Draco, du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, dass du mit mir als Partnerin zum Ball heute Abend gehen wirst!", tönte Pansys aufgeregte Stimme durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Diverse Köpfe hoben sich, doch keiner der anwesenden Schüler hatte wirklich Interesse an Pansy. Jeder wusste, dass sie das einzige Mädchen in der Gruppe um Draco Malfoy war und entsprechend hatte sich keine andere Schülerin die Mühe gemacht, Draco nach einem Date zu fragen und kein Schüler wagte es, Pansy zu fragen. Es war sowieso klar, dass sie zusammen zum Ball gehen würde, auch das lange Schweigen des blonden Jungen konnte daran nichts ändern. Umso erstaunter waren alle, als er kalt antwortete.  
  
"Stimmmt. Ich gehe nicht mit dir."  
  
"Waaaas?", rief Pansy schockiert aus, "Komm, Draco, lass die Scherze. Ich weiß doch, dass es für dich nur mich gibt."  
  
"Ich scherze nicht", erwiderte Draco ungerührt, "ich habe keine Lust, mit einem verlogenen Miststück wie dir zum Ball zugehen, also ist meine Antwort Nein."  
  
Entsetzt hielten die anwesenden Schüler die Luft an - niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass Draco Malfoy vor versammelter Mannschaft so deutliche Worte finden würde. Noch dazu gegen Pansy, die den Inbegriff von Unschuld und Naivität darstellte.  
  
"Verlogen? Bitte? Wann habe ich denn je gelogen?", schnurrte sie nun mit weinerlicher Stimme, doch Draco zeigte sich noch immer unbeeindruckt: "Spaß dir das Theater, Pansy. Blaise, Theo und ich wissen eh, was Sache ist. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich noch mehr bloßstelle, solltest du jetzt die Klappe halten und verschwinden."  
  
"Bloßstellen? Du mich?", ätzte Pansy daraufhin mit vollkommen gewandelter Einstellung. Wenn es möglich war, wurde es noch leiser im Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand hätte es für möglich gehalten, dass Pansys Stimme jemals so giftig klingen könnte - und dass sich dieser Tonfall ausgerechnet gegen ihren geliebten Draco richten würde.  
  
"Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, liebster Draco", fuhr sie süßlich fort, "würde ich mir ganz genau überlegen, was ich sage. Oder willst du, dass dein kleines Geheimnis rauskommt? Willst du, dass jeder hier erfährt, wie du wirklich zum Dunklen Lord stehst?"  
  
Wütend sprangen Blaise und Theo auf, doch Draco bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung, sich wieder zu setzen. Ruhig erwiderte er: "Welches Geheimnis? Jeder, der mich kennt, weiß, dass ich inzwischen nicht mehr viel auf das Reinblut-Geschwätz gebe. Sieh dich doch um, Pansy. Jeder zweite hier in diesem Raum ist nach deinen Vorstellungen ein Schlammblut, das nicht verdient, leben zu dürfen. Und du wirst unter den übrigen niemanden finden, der nicht mit einem solchen Mitschüler befreundet ist. Denkst du wirklich, dass irgendjemand in dieser Schule deine Ansichten teilt? Wach auf."  
  
Gemurmel ging durch den Raum, nachdem Draco zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Keiner konnte glauben, dass ausgerechnet der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, der stolz zugab, ein Todesser zu sein, sich gegen die Agenda vom Dunklen Lord stellte und offen proklamierte, anders zu denken. Jeder hatte bis zu diesem Moment geglaubt, Angst vor Draco Malfoy haben zu müssen, Angst davor, von ihm an den Dunklen Lord verraten zu werden, wenn man ein falsches Wort sagte. Man konnte den Stein beinahe hören, der diversen Schülern, insbesondere jenen mit Muggel-Verwandten, vom Herzen fiel. Und gleichzeitig wandten sie nun mit abweisendem Blick ihre Augen auf Pansy, die erstarrte dastand und nicht fassen konnte, dass die Stimmung plötzlich gegen sie war.  
  
"Ihr seid alle Narren!", schrie sie wütend, "Nicht lange und ihr werdet bereuen, euch auf die falsche Seite gestellt zu haben! Wartet nur ab!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stampfte sie aus dem Raum und hinterließ eine schweigende Menge, die erwartungsvoll zu Draco aufschaute. Dieser wusste jedoch nicht, was er noch sagen sollte, und so setzte er sich einfach wieder hin.  
  
"Tja", meinte Blaise schließlich, "die Katze ist wohl aus dem Sack."

* * *

  
Hermine schien, als dauere die Rede von Dumbledore an diesem Abend besonders lange. Sie war nervös und hatte Angst vor dem, was ihr bevorstand, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie es endlich hinter sich bringen. Sie wollte endlich wissen, woran sie war, wollte wissen, ob Draco ihre Gefühle wirklich erwiderte oder nicht.  
  
"Warum bist du denn so nervös, Hermine?", fragte Ginny sie von der Seite. Seufzend wandte sich Hermine ihr zu und sagte: "Ich verrate es dir, wenn du es vorerst für dich behältst."  
  
Nach einem ernsten Nicken ihrer Freundin fuhr Hermine fort: "Ich beschenke Draco. Und er beschenkt mich. Und ... ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Und er sich vielleicht in mich. Ich weiß es nicht sicher, aber ich werde es heute Abend heraus finden. Darum bin ich nervös."  
  
Ginnys Mund blieb offen stehen, als sie die Worte ihrer älteren Freundin hörte, doch sie erholte sich schnell: "Na, das erklärt einiges. Himmel, Hermine, auf den Gedanken wäre ich nie im Leben gekommen. Und du bist dir sicher, dass Malfoy dir keinen bösen Streich spielt?"  
  
"Tja, das ist eben die Crux an der Sache", erwiderte sie, "ganz sicher bin ich mir nicht. Ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, aber ich kann es eben nicht ausschließen. Deswegen bin ich doch so nervös. Ich möchte mich unter keinen Umständen vor der versammelten Schule blamieren."  
  
"Wenn er dir was tut, hexe ich ihm Flüche an den Hals, dass ihm Hören und Sehen vergeht!"  
  
Dankbar schaute Hermine ihre Freundin an, aber wirklich lindern konnte sie ihre Nervosität nicht. Dankbar bemerkte sie, dass die Rede von Dumbledore endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte und er sich anschickte, die Tanzfläche mit Professor McGonagall zu eröffnen. Offensichtlich hatte er in seiner Rede irgendetwas über die Geschenkübergabe gesagt, denn wie auf ein Stichwort setzten sich alle Schüler in Bewegung, um ihren Wichtelpartner zu finden. Hermine konnte sehen, wie Ginny rot anlief, als sie von Blaise angehalten wurde. Offensichtlich hatte er die ganze Zeit ihre beste Freundin beschenkt, ohne dass sie etwas davon wusste. An einer anderen Stelle drückte Lavender gerade Ron einen Kuss für sein letztes Geschenk auf - hier war die Überraschung nicht groß, denn natürlich hatte Lavender schon lange gewusst, wer sie beschenkte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen bemerkte sie auch, dass Theodore Nott äußerst unwillig darauf reagierte, dass Pansy ihm ein Geschenk reichte. Offensichtlich hatte ihr Gespräch über Pansys schlechten Charakter tiefe Spuren in ihm hinterlassen. Doch weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn sie spürte, wie sich eine warme Hand auf ihre Schulter legte.  
  
"Hermine?"  
  
Sie holte tief Luft, dann stand sie auf und drehte sich um: "Draco."  
  
"Ich ... ich möchte dir dein letztes Geschenk überreichen", sagte er im Flüsterton, während er ihr eine kleine Schachtel hinhielt. Lächelnd nahm Hermine ihm das Geschenk ab und packte es voller Neugierde aus. Als sie die Ohrringe in Form zweier Eulen sah, musste sie grinsen: "Passend zu meiner Kette, was? Soll das eine Anspielung auf irgendetwas sein?"  
  
"Naja, Eulen gelten als weise ... und so", stotterte Draco verunsichert. Er wusste nicht recht, was er mit Hermines Reaktion anfangen sollte, doch ihr Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, als sie seine Worte hörte: "Na, dann sage ich mal artig danke. Die Ohrringe sind wirklich wunderschön. Warte, ich nehme mal meine kleinen Stecker raus und lege die neuen gleich an."  
  
Bewundernd beobachtete Draco, wie Hermine mit zwei geschickten Handbewegungen ihre winzigen Silberstecker entfernte und in der Schachtel mit den geschenkten Ohrringen verschwinden ließ, ehe sie die neuen anlegte. Er konnte nicht anders als darüber staunen, wie sie an diesem Abend aussah. Nicht nur, dass das Kleid ihr ausgezeichnet stand und einen wahnsinnigen Blick auf ihren Rücken zuließ, ihre raffinierte Hochsteckfrisur verbarg zudem sehr gut ihr sonst so krauses Haar. Als sie ihren Kopf keck zur Seite neigte, um die Ohrringe zu zeigen, musste er lächeln: "Wirklich schön. Habe ich gut ausgesucht."  
  
Ein leises Lachen perlte von ihren Lippen, ehe sie neben sich griff und ihm ihrerseits ein Geschenk hinhielt. Gespannte packte er es aus - und starrte dann etwas ratlos auf eine kleine Holzbox.  
  
"Das ist ein kleiner Kasten, der mit dem Zauberspruch des Nimmervollen Beutels belegt ist. Und der Schlüssel, den ich dir vor einigen Tagen geschenkt habe, öffnet sie", erklärte Hermine, als sie seine Verwirrung sah. Ein begeistertes Leuchten trat in Dracos Augen - das Geschenk war wirklich fabelhaft und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich mehr über irgendetwas anderes gefreut hätte. Nachdem er sein Geschenk wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass ihm die Gesprächsthemen ausgegangen waren. Worüber sollte er mit Hermine reden? Sollte er direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und ihr sagen, was er fühlte? Doch was, wenn sie es nicht erwiderte? Noch hatte sie ihm keinen Anlass gegeben zu hoffen. Unsicher ließ er seinen Blick durch die Menge wandern und stellte fest, dass einige Schüler, die ihre Geschenke bereits übergeben hatten, sich nun auf der Tanzfläche zu einem langsamen Walzertakt vergnügten. In Ermangelung besserer Ideen trat er einen Schritt zurück, fiel in eine tiefe Verbeugung und hielt Hermine seine rechte Hand hin: "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?"  
  
Hermine, die nicht mit so vollendeter Höflichkeit gerechnet hatte, ließ tiefrot an, doch sie legte ohne Umstände ihre Hand in die seine und ließ sich zur Tanzfläche führen. Jene Schüler, die die Szene beobachtet hatte, stießen aufgeregt ihre Freunde an und innerhalb kürzester Zeit war jede Bewegung in der Großen Halle erstarrt. Selbst die Lehrer starrten wie gebannt auf das ungleiche Paar, das auf der Tanzfläche die ersten zaghaften Schritte wagte.  
  
"Wir werden beobachtet", flüsterte Draco amüsiert. Hermine hätte diesen Hinweis nicht gebraucht, sie war sich der Aufmerksamkeit nur zu bewusst und versuchte verzweifelt, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Insbesondere die finsteren Blicke von Ron und Harry spürte sie nur zu deutlich. Sie hatten die Tanzfläche bereits halb umrundet, als endlich wieder Leben in die übrigen Schüler kam. Von Seiten der Slytherins her brandete Jubel und Applaus auf, der bei den Schülern der anderen Häuser zuerst auf völliges Unverständnis stieß, doch als Dumbledore in den Applaus mit einstimme, fielen die übrigen auch mit ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Hermine sehen, wie Harry und Ron hektisch auf Ginny einredeten - und was auch immer diese zu ihnen sagte, schien sie zumindest vorläufig zu besänftigen. Der Applaus wurde leiser und endlich stießen wieder andere Paare zu ihnen auf die Tanzfläche hinzu.  
  
"Das hätten wir also geschafft", sagte Draco erleichtert.  
  
"Ja, in der Tat. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet deine Freunde zu jubeln würden."  
  
"Oh", meinte er fröhlich, "das liegt vermutlich an dem, was heute Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum vorgefallen ist. Aber nein, ich werde dir nicht davon erzählen."  
  
Unzufrieden, aber wissend, dass nachfragen nichts bringen würde, schwieg Hermine und ließ sich von Draco weiter über die Tanzfläche führen. Sie war begeistert, dass er neben Rechts- und Linksdrehung auch andere Figuren wie den Wischer oder den Impetus kannte. Sie hatte seit dem Ball vor einem Jahr keine Gelegenheit zum Tanzen mehr gehabt. Als die Musik verstummte, war sie entsprechend traurig. Sie hörte, dass der nächste Tanz eine Samba wurde, doch in diesem Kleid kam der Tanz für sie nicht in Frage. Etwas enttäuscht - sie hatte sich mehr von dem gemeinsamen Tanz erhofft - ließ sie sich zu ihrem Platz zurückführen.  
  
Draco derweil registrierte, dass dank der schnellen Latein-Musik die Fläche nun deutlich bevölkerter als zuvor war und an dem Gryffindor-Tisch außer ihnen keiner mehr war. Tief holte er Luft, dann ergriff er die Hand von Hermine und sagte leise: "Hermine. Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Ich habe die Sache mit Blaise falsch verstanden und ... ich muss zugeben, ich war eifersüchtig."  
  
"Eifersüchtig?", hakte Hermine nach, als sie merkte, dass Draco verstummte und der Mut ihn verließ: "Warum?"  
  
"Weil ...", setzte Draco an, doch er musste schlucken, ehe er weitersprechen konnte, "weil ... ich mich selbst auch in dich verliebt habe."  
  
Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, senkte er seinen Blick. Die Angst, dass Hermine ihn auch abweisen würde, wie sie es bei Blaise getan hatte, beherrschte seinen ganzen Körper. Er spürte das nervöse Flattern in seiner Magengegend, bemerkte ärgerlich, dass seine Hände kalt und schwitzig waren und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine ganz leichte Röte in sein Gesicht schlich. Unendlich schien ihm die Stille, ehe er endlich Hermines Stimme hörte.  
  
"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich anschaust, wenn ich mit dir rede", sagte sie streng. Noch verunsicherter als zuvor schaute Draco wieder auf, direkt in die warmen, braunen Augen von Hermine.  
  
"Draco Malfoy", sagte sie ebenso ernst wie er, "ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt."  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen und hochrotem Gesicht beobachtete Hermine, wie sich erst ein kleines Lächeln, dann ein ausgewachsenes, breites Grinsen auf das Gesicht des jungen Mannes vor ihr stahl. Angesteckt durch sein ausgelassenes, erleichtertes Lachen musste auch sie kichern.  
  
"Oh man", kam es schließlich von ihm, "ich glaube, ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so nervös!"  
  
"Freut mich!", erwidere Hermine schelmisch, "Da kann ich mir ja aufschreiben, dass ich der erste Mensch bin, der Draco Malfoy schwitzige Hände bereitet hat!"  
  
Dafür bedachte Draco sie mit einem gespielt bösen Blick, doch ehe er eine Antwort von sich geben konnte, traten Ron, Harry, Ginny und Lavender auf sie zu.  
  
"Darf man gratulieren?", fragte Ginny grinsend. Als Hermine nickte, entfuhr ihr ein freudiges Quietschen und ehe Hermine sich versah, wurde sie von den beiden Mädchen fest gedrückt. Harry und Ron sahen weniger glücklich aus, doch auch sie gratulierten ihr: "Ich freue mich für dich, Hermine. Aber du, sieh dich vor, Malfoy. Wenn du Hermine das Herz brichst, brechen wir dir was ganz anderes!"  
  
"Alles klar, Wiesel. Musst keine Angst um sie haben, ich passe schon gut auf Hermine auf!"  
  
Kurz noch blieben die vier, dann ließen sie das frische Paar wieder alleine. Ein neuer Tanz wurde angespielt, ein Slowfox, wie Hermine heraushörte, und diesmal war sie es, die Draco zum Tanzen aufforderte. Froh, dass bei diesem schwierigen Tanz die Fläche beinahe vollständig leer war, schwebte Hermine über das Parkett. Minutenlang gab es für sie nur die Musik, die starken Arme von Draco und das Gefühle, nicht auf dem Boden, sondern über Wolken zu tanzen. Als auch dieses Lied zum Ende kam, zog Draco Hermine eng an sich und schloss beide Arme um sie. Schüchtern schaute sie zu ihm auf, begegnete seinem ebenfalls schüchternen Blick, dann schloss sie die Augen, kam ihm ein Stück entgegen - und endlich spürte sie seine warmen Lippen auf den ihren. Verzaubert genoss sie den Kuss, stand einfach nur da, schaltete alles um sich herum aus und ließ sich küssen, wie sie noch nie geküsst worden war. Dann, für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell, löste er sich wieder von ihr, hustete etwas atemlos, und hielt ihr erneut seine Hand hin. Eine Rumba wurde gespielt und kein Tanz der Welt hätte Hermine in diesem Moment lieber getanzt als diesen vor Leidenschaft knisternden Latein-Tanz.  
  
Von seinem Platz am Slytherin-Tisch aus beobachtete Blaise seinen besten Freund und das Mädchen, in das er sich verliebt hatte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Anblick des glücklichen Paares ihm einen Stich im Herzen versetzte, aber das strahlende Lächeln von Hermine entschädigte ihn für alles. Es war ja nicht so, dass er sie verloren hatte. Er würde sich einfach mit seiner Rolle als guter Freund zufrieden geben müssen. Und wer wusste schon, ob die Beziehung der beiden halten würde? Sollte Draco sie verletzen, wäre er sofort zur Stelle.


End file.
